Konoha News
by luh-chan
Summary: Aceitei escrever para o jornal da escola por motivos meramente acadêmicos. É. Não tem nada a ver com Uchiha Sasuke, já que ele é o editor-chefe mais charmoso, lindo e gost... Ahh, eu disse motivos acadêmicos!
1. Linda, maravilhosa, sexy e tudo de bom

Notas:

- Falas

Narração

_Recados, e-mails, torpedos, mensagens em geral_

**Nomes e títulos**

Mias uma fic, espero que gostem :)

**Capítulo I - Linda, maravilhosa, sexy e tudo de bom**

_

* * *

_

_Querida Luna,_

_Eu sempre leio a sua coluna, e acho que a cada dia está ficando melhor! Acho que o jornal da nossa escola seria uma merda total se não fosse por você. Eu te admiro muito, e por isso preciso de seus conselhos, pois só você pode me ajudar!_

_Estou terrivelmente apaixonada pelo cara mais popular do colégio, acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar de Uchiha Sasuke, hein? Faço de tudo para ele me notar, mas não adianta! Ele sequer olhar pra mim! O que eu faço para ele me notar?_

_Beijos._

_Garota desesperada para ser correspondida._

_

* * *

_

_Querida Garota desesperada para ser correspondida,_

_É CLARO que eu já ouvi falar do Uchiha mais novo. Mas não se preocupe, você não é a única. Simplesmente todas as garotas do colégio insistem em chamar a atenção dele. E eu acho que você não precisa fazer nada demais, seja só você mesma. Se ele não demonstrar interesse, desencana, garota! Você não precisa fazer de tudo para ele te notar. Talvez ele nem seja bom para você._

_Beijos. Luna._

_Ah, e obrigada pelos elogios._

* * *

- Eu não acredito que você vai publicar isso. - Sasuke me disse pela terceira vez seguida. - Simplesmente não acredito.

Já passava das nove da noite e éramos os únicos ainda presentes na escola. Eu tinha passado em casa mais cedo, trocado o uniforme e agora usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, sem mangas. Como estava muito quente, prendi o cabelo num coque frouxo, que por acaso já estava desmanchando.

Olhei mais uma vez para a tela do computador, onde redigíamos todas as matérias que eram publicadas no Konoha News, o jornal estudantil mais conceituado do Japão. Ah, e com o nome mais sem graça também.

- Ficou tão ruim assim? - perguntei.

- Não. - ele deu de ombros. - Mas é que essa doida falou o meu nome! Eu não quero que meu nome seja publicado no nosso jornal!

- Fala sério, Sasuke. - suspirei. - Você é capitão do time de futebol, sempre leva o primeiro lugar das feiras de ciência e ainda por cima é você é o editor-chefe, quem comanda tudo que acontece no jornal. Tirando a Tsunade, claro. Você está _sempre_ no jornal.

Ele bufou. Pude vê-lo se levantar da cadeira que estava ao meu lado e guardava um monte de papéis na sua mochila. Entendi que aquilo fosse um "continue" e prossegui com a minha coluna.

- Essas garotas não tem mais o que escrever. - ele disse.

Eu ri.

Mas esse era a minha principal função no jornal da escola. Todos os anos, uma garota da equipe de jornalismo era escolhida para ser a Luna, uma conselheira amorosa anônima. Os únicos que podem saber a identidade da Luna são a diretora e o editor-chefe do jornal. Que nesse caso, são Tsunade e Sasuke.

Fiquei muito surpreendida quando no primeiro dia de aula, Tsunade falou que eu seria a Luna, e me fez prometer que não contaria à ninguém, ou a coluna mais lida iria pro fundo do poço. Ela acha de extrema importância que a identidade da Luna seja um segredo absoluto, caso contrário, ninguém jamais enviaria seus segredos e frustrações para o jornal, caso soubessem quem iria respondê-los.

Nem o resto da equipe de jornalismo poderia saber. E por isso eu sempre tinha que escrever à noite, quando a escola ficasse totalmente vazia. E Sasuke sempre ficava comigo, alegando que ele era o meu _chefe_ e por isso tinha que me vigiar.

Salvei o arquivo no computador, amanhã cedo Hinata cuidará do design para que Chouji finalmente possa publicar, passando tudo para o papel propriamente dito.

Espreguicei na cadeira, exausta. Ser a Luna era extremamente prazeroso e divertido, porém era uma tarefa cansativa. Minha mãe sempre reclamava dizendo que eu voltava muito tarde para casa, e nunca lhe dava motivos realmente bons.

Porque é ÓBVIO que eu não falei que sou a Luna para minha mãe. Já que eu _sei_ como ela contaria eufórica para as vizinhas: "Estou tão orgulhosa da Sakura! A minha filha, escrevendo para a coluna mais lida do jornalzinho do colégio!"

Ri comigo mesma e tratei logo de arrumar meu cabelo, o coque estava horrível. Se Sasuke não tivesse soltado um palavrão quase inaudível, eu acabaria me esquecendo de ele estava ali.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- Karin. - Sasuke simplesmente respondeu olhando para algo que acabara de receber no celular. - Ela acha que estou traindo.

- Entendo. - pensei por alguns segundos. - Porque você não pode mais sair à noite com ela. - concluí.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e saímos da sala de redação, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

- Eu já disse que não precisa se sacrificar tanto assim. - falei num tom distraída, enquanto atravessávamos o corredor totalmente vazio. - Não precisa vir todas as noites comigo. Acha que não posso dar conta do recado?

Ele riu.

- Não acho que seja isso. - respondeu por fim, e agora estava trancando os portões externos do colégio. - Só que é meio perigoso uma garota sair à noite sozinha.

Andamos até o estacionamento e Sasuke fez a gentileza de abrir a porta do carona do carro dele pra mim. Era sempre assim. Eu, super folgada, voltava pra casa no carro de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar. - e lancei um olhar divertido.

Sasuke também sorriu, tentando entrar na brincadeira. Mas logo seu sorriso sumiu.

- Como naquela vez que seu ex, o Sasori, tentou te estuprar na pia do vestiário masculino? Ah, sim. Você sabe muito bem como se cuidar.

Eu abri a boca para falar. Umas duas vezes. Mas nenhum som saiu.

Sasuke deu a marcha ré, e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mesmo a contra gosto. Fazia mais de dois meses que eu tinha terminado com o Sasori, e mesmo assim, esse episódio fúnebre do vestiário me atormentava.

O dia em que a pessoa que eu mais amava praticamente rasgou a minha calcinha. Ele queria ali, naquele lugar e naquela hora. Com o corpo todo suado após um jogo, sem preliminares, e... NO VESTIÁRIO MASCULINO, caramba! E Sasori sabe que eu sou virgem, total. Sem falar que qualquer um podia entrar ali a qualquer hora.

E foi exatamente isso que havia acontecido. Sasuke chegou bem na parte em que eu me rebatia sentada em cima da pia e Sasori passava a mão por baixo da minha saia.

Nunca, jamais contei isso à alguém. Nem para as minhas melhores amigas Ino e Hinata. Apesar de que eu e Ino brigamos o tempo todo.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, algumas poucas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos. E Sasuke percebeu.

- Desculpe. - disse após minutos de silêncio; o que era muito raro entre nós. - Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

Eu queria dizer "Não devia ter dito mesmo!"

Mas me comportei e apenas assenti com a cabeça. Enxuguei rapidamente as lagrimas com a costa da mão e ergui a cabeça, olhando as luzes das casas passando tão rápido pela janela.

- Não é a minha intenção ficar te lembrando daquele dia o tempo todo. - ele engoliu em seco. - Só que... Eu teria acabado com a raça dele! Você devia denunciá-lo para a policia ou então...

- Sasuke. - o interrompo. - Está tudo bem. Vocês não deveriam ter brigado aquele dia. Quase mataram um ao outro.

- E eu teria matado mesmo! Foi muita covardia e canalhice o que o Sasori pretendia fazer e...

- Sabe, não parece que não é a sua intenção ficar me lembrando o tempo todo. - falei quando notei que chegamos na minha casa e logo desci do carro. - Você não cansa de repetir como eu fui idiota por namorar o Sasori por tanto tempo.

- Eu não disse que você é idiota. - e me olhou de um modo frustrado.

Pensei em dizer mais algumas coisas, do tipo "Sasuke, você é o meu melhor amigo, mas nem por isso tem o direito de se meter na minha vida" mas então pude ver a luz da varanda sendo acesa, sinal de que minha mãe percebeu eu havia chegado.

- Boa noite, Sasuke. E obrigada pela carona.

Entrei em casa e logo fui recebida pelas reclamações nada fraternais da minha mãe, tratei de responde-la com simples "Uhum" e subi direto para o meu quarto. Liguei o computador, rezando para que ele não travasse e entrei no site do Konoha. Yes, a coluna da Luna está em primeiro lugar, disparado! Entrei no meu Orkut também, respondi alguns recados banais e li amargamente o depoimento que o Sasori me mandou:

_"NÃO ACEITA_

_Sakura, vc está fugindo de mim? Pq hoje quando fui te cumprimentar vc sequer me olhou? Por favor, não me diga que ainda esta com raiva de mim por causa daquele lance lá. Pelo amor de deus, já faz dois meses que aconteceu! Eu tava eufórico e fora de mim, tinha acabado de marcar o gol decisivo da vitoria do jogo! Por favor me entenda, estou com mts saudades de vc e dos seus beijos. Já falei que não consigo viver sem eles? VOLTA PRA MIM!!! Bjs do __**seu**__ Sasori."_

Haha, "não aceita"?

Agora é que eu vou aceitar mesmo. Vou mostrar à todos o quanto você se humilha por mim, queridinho.

_"Sasori,_

_Por acaso eu NÃO estou fugindo de vc. E se eu não olhei para vc hoje foi pq agora vc é totalmente invisível pra mim, lembra? E eu não to nem aí se vc estava eufórico ou se era um jogo da vitoria, vc rasgou a minha melhor calcinha, viado! : acha mesmo que eu voltaria pra vc? Fiquei sabendo que me traiu no nosso quarto mês de namoro. E por favor, não me diga novamente que a Temari estava com insuficiência respiratória. Respiração boca a boca não envolve línguas e chupões no pescoço. Fica BEM longe de mim. Te desprezo, sem beijos."_

Quase estourei o mouse, com tanta força quando fui clicar em "enviar". Espero profundamente que o Sasori chore lagrimas de sangue. Se ele acha que eu vou reatar depois de ter quase abusado de mim e ainda me traído, está MUITO enganado!

E justo com a Temari! A garota com jeitão de menino e que fala todos os palavrões em qualquer língua, e quem sabe, até em tupi-guarani! Se ele me trocasse pelo menos com a Ino (eu matava ela!) eu até entenderia. Porque a Ino apesar de ser meio _deficiente mental_, ao menos é muito bonita.

Mal entrei no MSN e Ino logo me colocou numa conversa com ela e a Hinata.

**Ino linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom **diz: TESTUDAAAA! Fontes confiáveis me disseram que você anda no carro de Uchiha Sasuke todas as noites! Como assim??

**Sakura bem mais linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom que a Ino** diz: Morra, porquinha. O carro do Sasuke é suuuuuuuuper gostoso de andar.

**Ino linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom **diz: Não me mata de inveja, por favor. Só me diz qual era a cor da cueca dele hoje.

**Hinata** diz: Er, gente... Alguém aí conseguiu fazer o exercício 32 de matemática?

**Sakura bem mais linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom que a Ino **diz: Desculpe, porquinha. Fiquei tão distraída olhando para OUTRAS PARTES que esqueci de ver a cor. Mas pode deixar que amanhã a noite eu te falo.

**Ino linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom **diz: Pq eu tenho que namorar o preguiçoso do Shikamaru enquanto vc sai com o cara mais gostoso do colégio? O mundo é tão injusto!

**Hinata** diz: E a questão 48? Eu fiz, mas não sei se está certa.

**Sakura bem mais linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom que a Ino **diz: Ai, Ino, as vzs eu tenho vontade de te bater. Era só brincadeira! Eu NÃO estou saindo com o Sasuke! Somos só amigos, entendeu? E Hinata, pelo amor de Deus, vamos fazer o que pessoas normais fazem no MSN. E isso significa NADA que tenha a ver com escola.

**Ino linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom **diz: É isso aí! Testuda, que tal irmos numa boate no final de semana? Aí podemos arrastar a Hinata junto e fazer com que ela finalmente dê o seu primeiro beijo!

**Hinata** diz: Não, obrigada. Estou me reservando para o Naruto.

**Ino linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom **diz: Não me diga que é o Uzumaki Naruto, aquele ator de _Agora ou Nunca_.

**Sakura bem mais linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom que a Ino **diz: Eu amo Agora ou Nunca (L)

**Hinata** diz: Eu tbm! E o Naruto é muito bonito, viu? E eu amei a performance dele na cena em que se afoga no mar. Foi tão convincente!

**Sakura bem mais linda, maravilhosa, sexy, tudo de bom que a Ino **diz: Você quer dizer que amou a cena em que ele aparece só de sunga, né?

E continuamos com a nossa conversa totalmente inútil até a hora em que fiquei com fome e esquentei o meu jantar no microondas. Minha mãe é super contra essa minha mania de comer só quando sentir vontade, mas nunca consigo me controlar.

Depois de comer finalmente fui fazer os exercícios que Hinata citava de cinco em cinco minutos e pesquisei um pouco mais sobre o _Snap Game_ na internet, é o tema que pretendo escrever para a próxima edição do Konoha News.

Tomei um banho demorado, e dessa vez eu não esqueci de lavar as orelhas. Queria ficar esperando meu cabelo secar para dormir, mas acabei desistindo, o sono me nocauteava. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Estava tão cansada...

- Saco.

Bufei. Acendi a luz do abajur e peguei o meu celular que estava numa mesinha. Não há nada pior do que um celular para atrapalhar o sono. _Tem _que ser por um bom motivo.

Uma mensagem recebida.

Espero que seja a Ino, falando que encontrou o meu cd do Oasis.

_"Troquei o número do meu celular, e eu pensei que talvez você fosse querer me ligar de vez em quando. Então anota esse número que estou te enviando! Beijos meu amor, do seu sempre Sasori. E ah, não se preocupe. Não fiquei magoado com o seu depoimento. Boa noite, durma com os anjos (e comigo também, hehe)"_

Respirei bem devagar, para evitar qualquer enjôo e vômitos no chão do meu quarto, e sem hesitar, apaguei a mensagem. E é claro que não anotei o número. Além de vadio ainda por cima me tira da minha caminha deliciosa?

Desliguei o meu celular antes que o Sasori me mandasse "Recebeu minha mensagem? Por que não me ligou ainda?" e pulei satisfeita na cama.

Ops. Espero que ainda esteja inteira.

Fechei os olhos. Amanhã Ino ficaria reclamando nos meus ouvidos o tempo todo, perguntando quando foi que tive a genial idéia de sair com o namorada da Karin. E eu teria que ter toda a paciência do mundo, explicando que não há nada entre nós e que eu nunca saberei a cor da cueca dele.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

Eu não sei, gente. Estava meio tentada a escrever algo novo :B

Dúvidas, sugestões, elogios e críticas nas reviews, sim? Obrigada :D


	2. Vai, Wildcats!

Uh, acho que acabo de bater um recorde e acreditem, não estou surpresa D:

Man, faz seis meses desde que postei o primeiro capítulo de Konoha News, então eu devo ser muito cara de pau mesmo pra volta aqui com a maior cara lavada do mundo ._.

Enfim, como tudo na vida tem seus motivos, os meus estarão bem lá embaixo, no final.

Sem mais enrolações, e desculpa pessoas bonitas, sei que dessa vez eu falhei FEIO mesmo. Todo mundo sabe que sou bastante enrolada, mas seis meses? Puta merda, até eu fiquei surpresa agora.

Notas:

- Falas

Narração

_Recados, e-mails, torpedos, mensagens em geral_

**Nomes e títulos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II - Vai, Wildcats!**

_

* * *

_

_Luna,_

_Esta deve ser a sexagésima vez que escrevo, em oito dias! Por favor, preciso muito de você!_

_Estou muito, muito, MUITO apaixonada pelo meu namorado! Não posso citar o nome dele, caso contrário qualquer descobriria quem sou. Eu acho que ele também gosta muito de mim, mas no início deste ano ele passou a se comportar de uma maneira estranha, sempre me escondendo coisas. Ele também parece cada vez mais distante de mim, e eu não quero perde-lo! (o que é algo muito fácil, porque sempre tem um monte de biscates rodeando o coitadinho!)_

_Por que ele nunca pode me levar para sair às noites? E nunca pode me dizer aonde vai? E pior; sérios boatos maldosos de que ele é sempre visto dentro do carro com uma menina insuportável da minha sala. Ela é ridícula, ridícula. Só pra você ter noção, o cabelo dela é rosa._

_Conto muito com sua ajuda. Beijos._

_K._

_

* * *

_

_K,_

_Se ele realmente gostasse de você, não estaria te escondendo nada e não andaria de carro com uma outra garota. Aliás, qual é o problema em ter o cabelo rosa? Você acha que meninas assim por acaso _escolheram_ nascer com o cabelo dessa cor? E tem gente que gosta, viu? Um verdadeiro charme. Se você não gosta, o problema é todo seu, queridinha. Não há necessidades em chamar de ridícula. Respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta._

_Não seria surpresa se perdesse mesmo seu namorado. Quer um conselho? Seja mais legal com as pessoas. Ou então pinte o cabelo de vermelho, se acha que é melhor que rosa._

_Luna._

_Ps.: que tal controlar mais sua ansiedade? Sessenta cartas suas em oito dias foi o fim._

_

* * *

_

- MENINAS, BAFÃO!

Será que a Ino ficaria muito chateada se eu dissesse que _odeio_ quando ela chega gritando feito louca e sacudindo os meus ombros justo no momento em que estou levando meus preciosos Doritos à boca? Porque isso faz com que eu derrube um no chão.

Acho que se eu pegar e dar uma limpadinha, não tem problema nenhum...

Deixa pra lá. Ino acabou de pisar.

- Espero que seja algo realmente interessante, porquinha. - falei indignada enquanto Hinata apenas ria da forma que Ino dava pulinhos de alegria, como se não pudesse se conter.

Talvez ela realmente não pudesse.

- A Karin está ruiva!

Inconscientemente deixei mais um salgadinho cair no chão.

- A Karin O QUE? - quase gritei.

- Ela pintou o cabelo de vermelho! - Ino deu mais umas risadinhas. - Ficou péssimo! Quem acha que o Sasuke vai dar o fora nela, dá um up!

Ela e Hinata levantaram as mãos em conjunto e olharam para mim, esperando que eu também fizesse um _up_.

- Mas por que ela tingiu? Quer dizer... Assim, de repente? - Hinata pela primeira vez abrira a boca durante o recreio.

Ino prontamente abriu sua mochila e tirou de dentro um maço de papéis acinzentados, que eu logo reconheci como o Konoha News. Ela folheou algumas páginas, até seu olhar se iluminar em algo específico.

Colocou sobre a mesa e apontou para a página vinte e dois.

Caramba. É a coluna da Luna.

Ou minha. Sei lá.

Os olhos de Hinata devoravam todas as linhas escritas, buscando respostas pela pergunta que Ino não nos deu. Mas eu estava muito atoarda para ler. Porque eu _sei_ muito bem o que está escrito.

Ontem, quando precisei escolher uma mensagem para respondê-la e publicá-la, foi muito fácil deduzir que a tal de K era na verdade, a Karin. Quem mais teria um namorado super disputado, chamaria as pessoas de biscates (quando ela é uma) e ainda por cima, me odiaria?

Porque a Karin realmente me odeia. E isso não é um segredo.

E eu quase cometi um atentado na sala de redação ao ler o que ela havia escrito. "_Ela é ridícula, ridícula. Só pra você ter noção, o cabelo dela é rosa"._

Não tive muitas dificuldades para me enquadrar nessas características.

Hinata lê em voz alta a parte que eu já estava me arrependendo por ter escrito:

- "_Ou então pinte o cabelo de vermelho, se acha que é melhor que rosa"._ Então essa K é a Karin?

Ino faz um "talvez" com a cabeça e depois diz, com a voz muito maliciosa:

- A Karin é uma vaca. Se raspasse o cabelo ficaria melhor.

Olho com indiferença para o jornal, como se tudo aquilo não me interessasse nenhum pouco.

- Aliás, faz tempo que eu não vejo nenhuma matéria feita por você, testuda. - Ino recomeçou a folhear as páginas, para logo em seguida largar o jornal na mesa. - Você não faz _nada_ para o jornal? Ou será que você só vai até a sala de redação por causa do glorioso Uchiha Sasuke? Porque com um editor-chefe daqueles, até eu gostaria de escrever para o colégio.

Hinata riu disfarçadamente e eu apenas bufei. Sasuke é um amigo. Um amigo muito gostoso, por sinal. Mas às vezes ele realmente me chateia, com aquela mania estranha de sempre me esperar às noites e me levar até em casa no seu carro... E já tive várias vezes a sensação de que ele fica me _seguindo_. Praticamente todos os lugares que eu vou, ele está lá. Sasuke é muito legal, e é um ótimo chefe, devo dizer. Mas eu não estou interessada (ok, talvez eu esteja um _pouquinho_ interessada. Mas simplesmente todas as garotas de Nova Iorque também estão, então, que diferença faz?) e ele já tem uma namorada que me odeia. Que coincidentemente idolatra a minha coluna no jornal e pintou o cabelo de vermelho porque eu falei.

Mesmo que ela tenha entendido mal o meu recado. _Whatever_.

- Eu ainda escrevo para o jornal, sim. - digo tentando parecer casual, já que é verdade. A minha coluna anônima me toma muito tempo e dedicação, por isso dificilmente eu escrevo outras matérias.

- Acho que vou mandar um e-mail pra Luna, falando como o Shikamaru me trata com tanta indiferença.

- Mas você também pode falar isso pra gente, Ino. Somos suas amigas, esqueceu? - Hinata falou ligeiramente magoada.

- É claro que eu não esqueci. E eu conto TUDO pra vocês! Mas não fiquem chateadas... A Luna é tão legal, os conselhos dela são bem melhores que o da porquinha aí, por exemplo.

Puxa, estou sendo comparada com a minha personagem anônima. Cômico.

- Mas agora é melhor nos apressarmos, ou então nos atrasaremos para a seleção! - Ino agarra a minha mão e a da Hinata e sai nos puxando com muita pressa em direção aos ginásios.

Não, não me diga que ela quer...

- Ino! - grito. - Que diabos de seleção é essa que você tá falando?

- Vocês vão ver.

Já disse que odeio quando ela diz isso?

Bem, eu odeio. MESMO.

.

.

.

- Se você não sair agora mesmo daí, eu arranco os seus olhos! - esqueci de dizer que eu também odeio as ameaças da minha amiga loira. - Sakura, estamos nos atrasando!

Nesse exato momento, eu me tranquei dentro de um dos boxes do vestiário. E não pretendo sair tão rápido. Não enquanto tiver alguém olhando.

- Eu não saio enquanto a Hinata não sair também! - digo um pouco contente com a condição que acabei de dar. Assim como eu, Hinata parece estar muito envergonhada de sair do boxe dela.

Mas diferente de mim, eu aposto que ela ficou linda com... _Isso_.

Por que mesmo eu aceitei em vestir esse negócio? Ah, sim. Porque ou era isso ou Ino jamais me ajudaria a escolher que roupa usar antes de qualquer festa. E acreditem, apesar da falta de notas acima da média que ela tem, ela é muito boa em moda. Mas eu não acho que essa (hiper) minissaia vermelha, essa blusa decotada e que mostra meu umbigo combinem muito comigo. Não vou nem comentar dos pompons vermelhos... Eca.

- Hinata, saia logo daí também! - Ino grita e bate furiosa na porta do boxe ao meu lado. - Ou então nós não vamos na estréia do novo filme do Uzumaki Naruto!

- E você vai me dar aquele pôster em que ele está usando aquele colar em forma de raposa? - Hinata murmura.

- Sem dúvidas, minha cara.

No segundo seguinte, escuto a porta ao lado se abrir e Ino solta um longo "Oh!". Hinata covarde, hm. Não suporta nem uma pressãozinha. É só falar do seu ídolo e pronto.

- Anda, Testuda, venha ver! Hinata está divina!

Dou um último suspiro e destranco a minha porta, hesitante. Se elas rirem da minha cara, eu juro que me enfio no meio desses pompons.

- Quem rir, morre. - é tudo o que eu digo e sinto minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha.

E é totalmente frustrante, porque eu olho para Ino e Hinata (que por acaso essa roupa ridícula não faz efeito em nenhuma das duas, já que estão deslumbrantes) e tudo que elas fazem é me encarar sem piscar.

Corro para o espelho e ao ver o meu reflexo, tenho uma súbita vontade de gritar "Vai, Wildcats!". Com esse uniforme de animadora de torcida vermelho e branco, sinto-me que acabei de sair das gravações de High School Musical.

Resumindo: nunca estive tão feia em toda a minha vida.

- Sakura... - Ino começa, ainda me encarando. - Puta merda, você andou malhando, é?

Academias não vão com a minha cara. Descobri isso no meu primeiro e único dia em que fui. E devo dizer... Aqueles halteres NÃO podem ter só um quilo. São pesados pra burro!

- Que barriga chapada é essa, menina! - ela se aproxima e dá um tapinha na minha perna. Vaca, já começou a me espancar. - E como você faz pra ficar com umas pernas torneadas desse jeito? Sak-chan, não humilha!

Estou quase convicta de que Ino vai acabar me agarrando no vestiário, quando escutamos uma voz abominável nos alto-falantes:

- Última chamada para os testes de animadoras de torcida!

E nós três vamos em frente.

Eu devo gostar de pagar mico. Animadora de torcida, meu Deus! Eu nunca tive a menor vocação para esse tipo de coisa. Não vou ficar impressionada quando a retardada da Karin, que é uma nata líder de torcida, me dispensar.

Acho que o Konoha finalmente está falindo. Não existe outra explicação razoável para terem economizado tanto assim no tamanho dos panos dos uniformes. Acho que a minha calcinha é maior que essa saia.

Quando estamos nos aproximando da quadra basquete, local onde ocorrerá a seleção, posso ouvir muitos assovios e gritos eufóricos. Nem ao menos sei porque temos uma quadra de basquete. Nem temos um _time_ de basquete. Só de futebol.

E assim que eu finalmente chego perto da quadra, descubro de onde vem tanta gritaria.

Tem gente aqui. Quero dizer... Parece que temos uma verdadeira _platéia_ sentada nas arquibancadas para nos assistir. E é impressão minha ou só tem HOMENS nas arquibancadas? Acho que toda a população masculina do colégio baixou aqui.

Quando algum idiota do segundo ano passa uma cantada (horrível, por sinal) em Hinata, tenho uma vaga idéia do porquê dos uniformes serem tão curtos assim.

Karin e mais algumas líderes de torcida estão fazendo uma chamada de nomes e avaliam o físico e habilidades de cada menina presente. Eu não posso. Eu...

- Ino. - minha voz sai baixa e estrangulada. - Vamos embora daqui. Vamos logo, ainda dá tempo de ir!

Hinata concorda comigo.

- Sim, Ino-chan, vamos lá.

- Ino, vamos logo antes que alguém nos note por aqui e...

- Sakura. - dou um pulo de dois metros de altura e me viro para ver quem me chamou. Droga, pelo jeito já fui notada. - Ou você está com essa roupa para se infiltrar melhor e fazer uma boa reportagem, ou... - Sasuke estreita os olhos e me examina dos pés à cabeça. Assim, na maior cara-de-pau. E ainda por cima dá um sorrisinho. Céus, eu quero mesmo morrer. - Ou será uma das melhores animadoras que o Konoha já teve.

O sarcasmo dele acaba comigo.

- Escuta, eu não estou aqui por que quero, sim? - sinto minhas bochechas queimando e de repente parece que a minha saia é mil vezes menor do que eu me lembrava. - Na verdade, eu fui obrigada a vir fazer esse teste idiota.

- Uau. E que tipo de pessoa maligna obrigaria uma doce garotinha a fazer uma barbaridade dessas?

Quero ignorar a sua ironia e responder que Yamanaka Ino é exatamente esse tipo de pessoa maligna, mas então eis que surge uma vaca, er, quero dizer... Eis que surge a namorada dele com os olhos faiscando de raiva e diz com muito rancor para mim:

- Não acha que pegou o número errado, querida? - sua voz está falsamente gentil. - Acho que este uniforme ficou muito pequeno em você.

Ah, claro. E a blusa dela que mais parece um sutiã não está nem um pouco pequeno.

E quando ela passa um dos seus braços em volta do pescoço do Sasuke, uma pequena parte da minha mente grita "Matar, matar, matar!".

- O seu cabelo me traz boas lembranças, Karin. - digo enquanto um sorrisinho se forma em meus lábios.

- Mesmo? E por que? - noto como ela não pôde deixar de se gabar um pouco de joga seu novo cabelo vermelho na minha direção.

- Estou com saudades do Chuck, o boneco assassino.

E Sasuke, Ino e Hinata caem na gargalhada.

Sinto-me gloriosa por ter feito a Karin bufar de raiva (coisa que faço com bastante freqüência), mas então chega a vez de dos apresentarmos.

Cerca de trinta meninas ficam em pé, enfileiradas uma do lado da outra e eu me enfio entre minhas duas melhores amigas. Uma garota que eu não tenho idéia do seu nome, pede silêncio aos garotos na platéia e finalmente ela liga o som.

Eu jurava que a música seria algo parecido com "Eu quero um K, depois um O, me vê um N, e outro O, cadê o H, e o A, vaaaaaaaaaaaaai KONOHA!".

Mas fico realmente feliz ao escutar as primeiras batidas de _Just Dance_ da Lady Gaga. Não que eu seja uma fã assídua da cantora ou algo do tipo, mas vou confessar: essa música tem um estranho poder de me deixar... Hm, animadinha. Um pouco.

De acordo com as instruções que foram nos passadas antes, nosso objetivo é fazer os mesmos movimentos que Karin fazia na frente, enquanto as outras líderes nos avaliavam. E vou dizer; é bem irritante ter que dançar na frente de tantos garotos tirando fotos toda vez que nossa saia subia mais que o permitido e mais irritante ainda dançar com essas garotas rodeando a gente.

É, até que não é tão ruim assim como eu pensava que fosse. Quer dizer, qual é a dificuldade em imitar alguns pulinhos, balançar estes malditos pompons e jogar braços e pernas pra direita e esquerda? Não acredito que existe mesmo um teste para selecionar garotas capacitadas para isso. Acho que até o _Barney_ seria uma líder de torcida.

Dou uma olhadinha para o lado e vejo Ino, fazendo todos os movimentos com tanta empolgação e dedicação que ela nem pisca. Pra que mesmo ela está passando por tudo isto? Ino já tem o _perfil_ nato de uma líder de torcida. É popular, linda, magra, loira, olhos claros e até _fala_ como uma líder de torcida. Porque se vocês não sabem, as líderes de torcida falam uma língua que só Paris Hilton seria capaz de entender, do tipo: "Ah, meu Deus! Aquela garota está mesmo usando uma legging laranja com um salto plataforma? Alguém fala pra ela que não estamos na festa do Naruto? Ugh." e coisas afins.

E à minha esquerda vejo Hinata bem... JESUS. _O que aconteceu_ com a Hinata? Será que essa garota que acabou de dar uma cambalhota NO AR é a mesma Hinata que eu conheço? Quero dizer, a mesma que gagueja toda vez que algum estranho vem falar com ela? Porque, senhor Cristo, ela deu MESMO uma cambalhota no ar, juro. E olha que o nome disto é "mortal". Hinata jamais faria algo cujo nome seja "mortal". A menos que... Caramba, ela fez uma abertura!

Uma abertura, gente! Daquelas que a se abrem tanto que nossas pernas parecem com hélices de ventilador.

E assim que eu faço a minha abertura (que não ficou tão aberta assim, por sinal), a música acaba e os garotos enlouquecem nas arquibancadas. Puta merda, já acabou? Mas nós nem... Nem fizemos aquelas pirâmides humanas ou jogamos ninguém pra cima nem nada assim... Ah, cara. Que coisa mais chata.

Então eu tento me levantar do chão, mas... Caralho, é impossível levantar do chão quando se está fazendo uma abertura. Acho que meus ossos quebraram durante o processo, porque eles simplesmente não querem dobrar mais! E eu tenho certeza de que ouvi meu corpo todo se estralando quando fui fazer. Deus, como isso DÓI.

- Ino... - gaguejo um pouco. - Pode me dar uma mãozinha, por favor? - e estico a minha mão, para ela me ajudar a levantar.

Mas para minha surpresa, a mão de Ino parece duas vezes maior do que eu me lembrava, e um pouquinho mais áspera também. Será que as mãos dela incharam após bater tantas palmas ou...

- Bela abertura, hein? - falou uma voz masculina.

Ou essas NÃO são as mãos da Ino? Quem apostou na segunda opção ganhou um biscoito.

Sasuke me ajuda a levantar e sinceramente eu não sei o quanto minha cara está vermelha. O que devo dizer em seguida? Agradecer por ter sido elogiada pela minha abertura? Me mata.

- Eu não acredito que você ficou para ver isso. - murmurei querendo cavar um buraco e me esconder lá dentro.

- E por que não ficaria? - ele sorri um pouco. Mas não é sorrrir como um cara normal faz. E sim sorrir à lá Uchiha, o que significa que foi um sorriso muito, mas muito lindo mesmo. - Foi divertido.

Com certeza, olha só a minha cara de diversão.

- _Divertido_? - minha voz sai mais esganiçada do que o previsto. - Foi humilhante, isso sim!

Observo que Karin e as outras garotas estão reunidas discutindo algumas coisas, provavelmente estão escolhendo suas novas colegas de pompom.

- Nem sei porque me sujeitei a fazer isso. - quero chorar agora. Que bom. - Não vou passar nunca nessa droga de teste.

- Ah, vamos lá. - ele dá mais um sorriso. UCHIHA SASUKE, OU VOCÊ PÁRA AGORA MESMO COM ESSES SORRISOS SEDUTORES OU EU VOU TER UM ATAQUE AQUI! - Você se saiu bem.

- Mas você não viu aquela mortal que a Hinata fez? - quase grito. - Você não viu como ela e a Ino são _flexíveis_? Fui a pior de todas.

- Bom, eu ainda achei que você se saiu bem, não se desanime. - então um garoto baixinho chama Sasuke e ele vira-se rapidamente para mim. - A propósito, belas pernas as suas. O meu amigo ali - e aponta para o baixinho - filmou o exato momento que você fez a abertura. Vou pegar uma cópia com ele agora mesmo.

E o cretino dá uma piscadinha e me deixa sozinha.

Estou em choque. E não porque ele falou bem das minhas pernas ou piscou para mim (porque, céus, até piscando ele fica charmoso). Mas estou em choque porque... Só Deus sabe qual calcinha estou usando hoje. Involuntariamente, desejo que seja aquela de renda rosa que ganhei da Ino, a minha calcinha mais charmosa da Victoria Secrets.

E bem disfarçadamente eu abaixo um pouquinho a cintura da minha saia, enquanto ninguém vê, para ver o que estou usando por baixo. E... oh, droga.

Pensei que tivesse jogado fora todas as minhas coisas da Hello Kitty.

.

.

.

- Vocês já sabem o que isso significa, não é mesmo? - Ino gritou no meu ouvido.

- Que nós vamos ao Caffè? - Hinata arriscou.

Caffè, é o nome de um aconchegante lugar onde prepara uns deliciosos cafés com sorvete de creme (ainda descubro como eles conseguem deixar isso tão gostoso) e onde nós três sempre vamos para comemorar alguma vitória em particular ou apenas passar o tempo.

- É isso aí! Nós estamos merecendo ir até lá, não é mesmo?

Embora eu ainda não tenha conseguido processar muito bem o por quê.

Quer dizer... Eu tenho quase certeza de que a Karin confundiu o meu nome, ao dizer que eu passei. É isso mesmo. Haruno Sakura é a mais nova líder de torcida do Konoha.

E Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya e Konan também.

Até que não fui tão mal assim. De trinta candidatas, apenas sete foram escolhidas, e eu estou entre elas. Ou eu arrasei e não sabia ou as outras vinte e três meninas foram muito, mas muito mal mesmo.

Finalmente o meu tão aguardado momento chega: hora de tirar essa _micro_ssaia. Entro ansiosa no vestiário feminino e me tranco em um dos boxes, louca para colocar minhas pernas numa boa calça jeans e jogar esses pompons de qualquer jeito no meu armário. Sem falar que também estou louca para terminar isso tudo de uma vez e ir correndo para o Caffè, consumir o meu tão amado café com sorvete de creme. Oh, acabo de perceber que ainda não sei o nome da bebida.

Mas meus dedos mal tocam no zíper da saia, quando a voz da secretária Shizune soa em todos os auto-falantes próximos:

- Haruno Sakura, favor comparecer imediatamente à sala da diretora. Haruno Sakura, favor comparecer imediatamente à sala da diretora.

Oh, merda. Eu odeio quando a diretora me chama. Porque mesmo quando eu não faço nada de errado, ela sempre vem com uma bomba... Tsunade só me dá dor de cabeça.

Dou um longo suspiro ao perceber que terei que trocar de roupa depois. Destranco a minha porta e escuto Ino berrar ao lado:

- O que a Tsunade quer, Sakura-testuda?

- E como vou saber se não leio mentes, Ino-porca?

- Você não fez nada de errado, fez? - ela me lança um olhar desconfiado. - Não me diga que... Oh! - e seus olhos são invadidos por uma onda de entusiasmo. - Não me diga que tinha câmeras na sala de redação do jornal, onde você e o Sasuke-kun fizeram sexo selvagem!

Quase sinto vontade de cortar a cabeça dela para fora. Quase.

- Ino, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho só dezesseis anos! - não consigo deixar de corar. - E eu já disse que você _precisa_ parar de ter fantasias minhas com o Sasuke.

Ino abriu a boca para revidar alguma coisa, mas a voz de Shizune nos irritantes auto-falantes abafaram sua voz.

- Haruno Sakura, favor comparecer imediatamente à sala da diretora. Haruno Sakura, favor comparecer imedia... - um som estranho e vozes de uma mulher muito brava aparecem, bem de leve.

- Haruno, venha logo, bosta! Não vou repetir! Na minha sala. AGORA!

Estremeço.

- Sem dúvidas, essa foi a voz da Tsunade. - Hinata abriu a boca.

- Sim... - murmuro, ainda chocada. - Meninas, aproveitem o Caffè sem mim, vejo vocês amanhã.

E saio correndo à caminho da diretoria, sentindo um desconforto absurdo com essa saia balançando.

.

.

.

Mal chego à porta, quando de repente ela se abre com uma Tsunade muito furiosa da vida ao lado. Hm, meu bom senso me diz que é por culpa minha.

- Er... Olá, Tsunade-sama. - e dou o meu melhor sorriso amarelo.

Ela me olhou de uma forma que dizia claramente "Cala a boca" e apontou uma cadeira para mim, e eu rapidamente me sentei. Só quando o fiz, notei que na sala da diretora estavam reunidos todos os meus professores (inclusive o Kakashi-sensei, o professor mais sexy de todos os tempos) e um garoto loiro e de óculos de grau muito, mas muito estranho sentado na cadeira ao meu lado.

Caramba, será que eu fiz algo de muito errado nessa escola? Por que TODOS os professores estão aqui também? E qual é a desse garoto aí?

- Sakura... - Tsunade começou. - Como você sabe, Konoha é o colégio de maior influência de Nova Iorque e muito conhecido nas redondezas.

Confirmei com a cabeça. Apesar de achar que como diretora, ela estava valorizando nosso colégio demais. Ele nem tem elevadores! Que absurdo.

- E há três dias recebemos a notícia de que um aluno muito especial viria estudar conosco por algum tempo limitado. - e olhou significamente para o loirinho. - E quero apresentar-lhe. Sakura, este é o Seth. Seth, essa é a Sakura, de quem eu te falei.

Como assim Tsunade falou de mim para ele? E por que está nos apresentando assim, tão formalmente?

Seth, que eu descobri como o garoto loiro de óculos, estendeu sua mão e eu prontamente a apertei.

- Prazer. - ele diz com um sorriso enorme e só então noto como seus olhos são de um azul muito intenso. - Sakura-chan, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça e corei um pouco, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar meu nome de uma forma tão... Carinhosa.

- Como ele é um novato, você será uma espécie de monitora, Sakura. - Tsunade diz para mim. - Quero que lhe mostre todo o colégio, inclusive as quadras e o palco de teatro, acho que você vai gostar muito do palco, _Seth_. - ela dá um risadinha e dá ênfase no nome dele. - E vai ajudá-lo a se ajustar em todas as aulas, nas aulas extra curriculares, a fazer amigos e... Bom, a ter uma vida de estudante normal.

Escuto tudo com bastante atenção, mas... Algo está errado.

- Certo... - assinto vagarosamente. - Farei o meu melhor. - e sorrio para ele, que sorri de volta. - Mas você não levava uma vida de estudante normal? É isso?

Seth olha para Tsunade e leva alguns longos segundos para me responder.

- É que já tem uns três anos que estudo só em casa, com professores particulares. Estou meio desacostumado com a agitação de um colégio.

De repente tenho vontade de afastar um pouquinho a minha cadeira. E se ele estudava em casa porque tinha alguma doença? Uma doença bastante contagiosa? Será que ainda está doente? E, ah meu Deus, eu apertei a mão dele!

Não, Sakura. É errado agir assim. O certo é respeitar e tratar todas pessoas igualmente, sejam elas doentes ou não.

Mas e se ele tiver algum tipo de peste negra e...

- Bom, chega de enrolações. - a voz de Tsunade interrompe meus pensamentos. - Agora eu quero fazer uma outra apresentação para você, Sakura.

- Oh, claro. - digo imediatamente e não consigo evitar de olhar para os lado, à procura de mais alguém que ainda não conhecia.

Estranhamente, Seth se levanta e fica na minha frente, com a mão esticada, exatamente da mesma forma como me cumprimentou há apenas alguns minutos.

- Haruno Sakura, dê boas vindas a Uzumaki Naruto, seu novo colega de sala.

E de alguma forma eu não arranjo forças para apertar sua mão.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

RAM RAM, fim do segundo capítulo! Quem está curiosa pra saber o que diabos Uzumaki Naruto, um ator famoso nessa fic, está fazendo no colégio? Acho que a Hinata vai ter um infarto D:

Ah, e vamos observar que a Sakura NÃO gosta do Sasuke (por ora :D) e apenas sente uma atração por ele, porque fala sério, ele é UCHIHA SASUKE, minha gente! Podemos até dizer que ela o acha um pouco... Inconveniente. Lindo, mas ainda sim inconveniente.

Sasori (lindo e taradão) vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, Karin esbanjando feiúra como sempre, Naruto abalando o Konoha como Seth e Sakura receberá dessa vez um e-mail muito estranho enviado para a Luna. O que será? Man, estou louca para postar o próximo capítulo *-*

Agora, os motivos que mencionei no início. Minhas mais SINCERAS desculpas à minhas maravilhosas leitoras, eu não quero decepcioná-las, nunca, nunca. Então as razões por eu ter demorado tanto assim foram: falta de tempo, estudos e distúrbios de falta de criatividade. Mas a principal, principal razão mesmo para a minha super demora foi devido a review da **Nick Granger Potter**.

Não quero que pensem que ela fez algo de errado ou algo assim, por favor. Na verdade, eu gostaria MUITO de agradecê-la, pois talvez eu seria acusada de plágio, sei lá :x

Para quem não está entendendo nada, deixe-me explicar melhor: eu comecei a escrever Konoha News a partir de uma idéia que veio da minha cabeça e achei que seria uma boa colocar no FF. Mas então a Nick me mandou uma review (até hoje não sei se essa palavra é feminina ._.) fazendo elogios e tals. Até que ela citou um livro de Meg Cabot (eu AMO Meg Cabot), chamado Ídolo Teen e perguntou se eu havia tirado inspiração a partir do livro. Eu fiquei bastante curiosa para saber do que se tratava a estória, por dois motivos básicos: um, queria ver as semelhanças com a minha fic. Dois, sempre vale a pena ler Meg Cabot. Então comecei uma incrível busca pelo livro em diversas livrarias, do centro da cidade, shoppings e até em outras cidades, inclusive na capital do meu estado; Belo Horizonte. Infelizmente Ídolo Teen estava se fazendo muito difícil e eu não estava animada em continuar escrevendo Konoha News, enquanto não lesse tal livro. Como as livrarias estavam me decepcionando, tive a brilhante (ou não) idéia de _comprar o livro pela internet_. Pena que levei meses para ter pensado em recorrer a internet ._. Foram trinta e sete reais bem gastos e valeu a pena esperar nove dias até que chegasse em casa pelos correios. Fiquei encantada com o livro *-*

Bem, resumindo a história toda. Quero deixar bem claro que Konoha News não foi criado a partir desse livro (ou de qualquer outro), portanto não estou plagiando, muito menos copiando idéias de ninguém (odeio quando copiam as minhas, por exemplo). É bem frustrante ter que admitir que Ídolo Teen tem vários pontos em comum com minha fic, mas eu desconhecia o livro quando escrevi.

Mas foi bom eu ter lido. Fiquei bem mais inspirada agora, hehe :D E a fic vai continuar a encaminhar da mesma forma que eu planejei, Meg Cabot não vai interferir em nada. Quem estiver interessada em ler o livro também, eu dou total apoio, porque é mesmo muito legal. Você vai perceber claramente as semelhanças, mas tenha certeza de que também tem muitas diferenças. Enfim, espero que tudo esteja claro agora, e que ninguém pare de ler (:

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada à Nick Granger Potter. E espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e não perca o interesse nela *-* Obrigada gata (:

E claro, agradeço muito também à todas as outras que leram e gostaram!

**Mi-cham 18**

**Nick Granger Potter **(de novo :D)

**Rittinha**

**M. Clara 08**

**Line Mulango**

**Isabela**

**Claudia Boo**

**sakura kiryu**

**Manu moony**

**Thais**

**danielle**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**

**Bre-chan** (obrigada, tenho dezesseis agora, haha *-*)

**Dany Lok-s**

Estou APAIXONADA com as reviews e muito feliz pela fic ter sido aceita assim por vocês *-*

Mas me ajudem, por favor, eu quero, preciso, necessito, RESPIRO reviews. Deixe a preguicinha de lado e comente qualquer coisa sobre o capitulo, vou adorar ler :D

Beijos com sabor de chocolate (ou morango, se preferirem -q) e até a próxima, formosas pessoas! (:


	3. Seth Turner

Hey people! :D

Como vão todas? Lindas e maravilhosas como sempre? *-*

Man, não acredito que minhas férias já chegaram. Surreal. Alguém aí também já está de folga? Espero que sim.

Enfim, mais um capítulo fraquinhos pra vocês. E como eu estou viajando (e infelizmente a casa da vovó não tem computador e o modem da minha internet não pega aqui :B) e vou voltar com tudo em agosto para as aulas, já que tenho mais uma porrada de vestibular seriado em novembro e dezembro (alguém aí já ouviu falar/faz vestibular seriado? Estou no segundo ano do ensino médio e já tenho que passar por isso. Tenso.) não vou poder escrever minhas fics com a freqüência que gostaria :/

Acho que vai demorar um pouquinho para o quarto capítulo sair :x Mas não percam a paciência nem me matem, por favor.

Mas decidi compensar vocês, esse daqui deu dezessete páginas, o que para mim é muita coisa *O*

Boa leitura, girls :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III - Seth Turner**

_

* * *

_

_Respeitável Luna,_

_Geralmente eu recorro todos os meus problemas para as minhas amigas (que são muito verdadeiras comigo!), mas o que vou lhe contar agora, nem elas podem me ajudar..._

_Dizem que estar apaixonada é divino, e que devemos agradecer sempre a Deus por ter nos abençoado com esse sentimento maravilhoso._

_Mas no meu caso, sentir essa paixão não é tão maravilhoso assim. Imagine só, estou loucamente apaixonada pelo Uzumaki Naruto (sim, é o Uzumaki Naruto do seriado de tevê, quatro filmes, uma participação especial numa novela e oito comerciais). O problema é que eu não sou só mais uma fã, uma qualquer que nunca perde as estréias de seus filmes, não! Eu gosto muito dele, muito mesmo. _

_E me dói saber que ele foi flagrado aos beijos com a megera Alisson Hill no Havaí. A Alisson não soube nem fingir que estava chorando quando o pai dela contou que foi ele quem matou o cachorrinho da família, no capítulo 23 de Trust Me._

_Enfim... O que devo fazer? Renunciar o meu gigantesco (e impossível) amor e partir para outro ou me mudar agora mesmo para Hollywood? _

_Complicado, muito complicado._

_Agradeço se puder ajudar._

_

* * *

_

_Respeitável garota do caso complicado (é uma garota, certo?)_

_Infelizmente não sei dizer quais são as graças de estar apaixonada, já que ainda não tive esse prazer. O máximo que já pude desfrutar foi alguns meses de namoro com um cara totalmente otário. Mas isso não interessa._

_Sinceramente não estou surpreendida com a sua confissão, já que a revista People me deixou bem ciente de que Uzumaki Naruto é O cara da vez. Não quero acabar com os seus sonhos e planos, mas talvez seja melhor abrir os seus olhos para a realidade: ele é um ator mega famoso e super disputado no mundo inteiro, e não só pelas garotas "comuns", mas também pelas celebridades (e talvez até o público gay. Desculpe.) e não tem tempo nem para assoar o nariz, quanto mais para namorar!_

_Não caia nas garras de um amor platônico; essa é o meu conselho de hoje._

_Mas por um outro lado... E se ele não estiver em Hollywood nesse exato momento? E se ele... Sei lá, estiver no Japão, no nosso colégio disfarçado de um aluno aparentemente normal? E se ele estiver usando uns óculos para disfarçar? Bom, nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? _

_Isso foi só uma hipótese, claro. Até parece que Uzumaki Naruto estudaria aqui... Haha, que engraçado. Esqueça o que eu disse. Ninguém finge ser um aluno normal. _

_Espero que tenha ajudado._

_

* * *

_

As aulas começam às sete em ponto, mas todo o pessoal do jornal precisa chegar, no mínimo, com uma hora de antecedência, para dar os últimos toques antes de ser publicado.

Sai, um garoto do terceiro ano (e muito bonito por sinal), me cumprimenta e lê meus pensamentos, adivinhando que estou morrendo de sono e me entregando uma caneca de porcelana com cappuccino.

- Está atrasada, feiosa.

Estranhamente eu aprendi a gostar desse apelido nem um pouco gentil que ele me deu.

- Só quinze minutos. - respondi olhando para o relógio da sala de redação. Dei um longo bocejo. - Fiquei até tarde estudando para a prova de hoje e quase não acordei.

Sai é o melhor cartunista que o Konoha já teve em muitos anos. Seus desenhos são realmente bons e ele tem bastante criatividade e um humor bem peculiar. Suas tirinhas são bem engraçadas e elogiadas, embora seu sorriso seja um pouco _estranho_.

- Não sei porque você ainda se dá ao trabalho de vir cedo para escola, já que parece que você virou uma jornalista aposentada. Nunca mais escreveu um artigo. - ele pensa por alguns segundos e depois completa. - Além de feia, ainda é inútil.

Por incrível que possa parecer, eu não me comovi nem um pouquinho com seus comentários. Sai diz palavras grossas, mas sei que na verdade ele não tem a intenção de dizê-las. Tanto eu quanto ele sabemos que tudo isso faz parte do seu jeitão ogro de ser.

- Eu não queria te decepcionar, mas... - abri minha mochila e tirei um pequeno pendrive preto de dentro e joguei em cima da mesa. - Finalmente terminei meu artigo sobre o _Snap Game_.

- Aposto que foi divertido escrevê-lo. - ele dá um de seus sorrisos sacanas. - _Snap Game_ é sobre as pulseirinhas do sexo, certo? Acho que eu tenho uma dessas preta lá em casa, se você estiver a fim de... Arrebentar, eu não ligo.

Não pude deixar de segurar um riso (assim como não pude deixar de dar um soco no nariz dele) e entreguei meu pendrive para o Shikamaru revisar, caso houvesse algum erro de gramática.

Estou ficando cansada com as pessoas me perguntando se não estou escrevendo nada para o jornal. Na verdade, eu tenho uma _coluna diária_ para escrever, e é bastante cansativo isso! Pegar o cargo da Luna foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram, principalmente porque viver no anonimato é muito excitante, mas eu simplesmente não posso sair contando para todo mundo que Haruno Sakura é a Luna.

Como eu também não posso dar bobeira e ficar muito tempo sem redigir nem um outro artigo, para que ninguém desconfie.

Quando eu me sentei e relaxei um pouco na cadeira, prestes a dar meu primeiro gole no precioso cappuccino, um borrão passa depressa ao meu lado, gritando coisas como "Ai, meu Deus!". Levo alguns consideráveis segundos até perceber que o borrão na verdade era Hinata.

- Er... Algum problema, Hina? - pergunto enquanto ela corre em todas as direções, com um monte de papéis nas mãos e o rosto totalmente apreensivo.

- É que o Sasuke-kun está atrasado de novo. - ela diz e dá algumas ordens para Chouji e depois diz, muito nervosa. - E eu ainda tenho que fazer uns últimos retoques no design!

Toda vez que o Sasuke se atrasa, é sempre a mesma coisa; a Hinata assume a liderança. Antigamente ele não se atrasava nunca, mas de uns tempos para cá...

- Você não sabe por que ele se atrasou? - ela pergunta para mim.

Ok, eu tenho cara de "Faça suas perguntas sobre Uchiha Sasuke aqui"?

- Não. - e dou mais um gole. Hm, quentinho. E doce. - Por que está perguntando para mim?

- Ah, você sabe. - e dá de ombros. - Achei que ele tivesse comentado alguma coisa com você durante sua carona noturna de ontem.

Hinata está aprendendo a encher o meu saco com a Ino. Só pode.

- Não, ele não me contou. - e dou um ênfase em todos os "nãos". - Na verdade ele parecia bastante distraído ontem à noite.

- Ino disse que o namoro dele com a Karin está em crise.

- Ino é uma porca e Karin é uma vaca. - é tudo o que eu digo.

Depois de algum tempo meu semancol finalmente se desperta e eu ofereço ajuda à Hinata, que prontamente aceita. Quando terminamos de fazer tudo, Chouji já estava na gráfica, imprimindo tudo e eu pego o primeiro exemplar do dia.

Como já é um hábito meu, procuro primeiramente a minha coluna, e quando acho, Hinata enrubesce.

E eu acho que sei o porquê.

- Eu gosto da Alisson Hill. - comento com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, olhando para Hinata.

- O que? - ela parece em choque. - Ela é simplesmente ridícula! Não sei como alguém teve coragem de contratá-la para fazer o papel da protagonista de um seriado tão bom quanto Trust Me. Acho que até a Miley Cyrus sairia melhor.

É claro que no exato momento em que vi, eu soube que a Hinata era "garota do caso complicado". Mas ela acabou de se entregar.

- Correspondendo com a Luna, não é mesmo? - acuso, o sorriso malicioso ainda em meus lábios.

Hinata fica evidentemente envergonhada e toma o exemplar da minha mão, fingindo ler uma enquete sobre vestibulares.

- Não conta pra Ino. - é tudo o que pede.

- Pode deixar, garota do caso complicado.

.

.

.

Quando deu sete horas, nós finalmente nos encontramos com a Ino, que estava muito ocupada discutindo com o Shikamaru. Assunto: "Você não me ama mais, se me amasse não dormiria enquanto eu falo!".

Entramos para a sala e assim que o sinal tocou, o professor Kakashi já tinha chegado (milagrosamente não estava atrasado) e lançou um olhar significativo para mim. Eu assenti com a cabeça, captando a mensagem e tive que me sentar em uma carteira o qual não estava acostumada.

- Ei, Sak! - Ino chamou. - Aonde pensa que vai se sentar? Por que está indo pra longe?

- Estou a fim de prestar atenção na aula de hoje, Ino-porca. - menti.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Morra, sua nerd.

As pessoas ao redor riram um pouquinho com a nossa troca de sentimentos e eu coloquei minha mochila em uma carteira mais afastada das minhas amigas, e me sentei. Kakashi-sensei aprovou e pediu que todos fizessem silêncio.

- Bom dia, meus alunos esbeltos. Ah, e bom dia para você também, Lee. - risos pela sala inteira. - Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de que vocês conhecessem um aluno que chegou hoje, e espero que vocês se dêem muito bem.

A porta se abriu e Seth adentrou o local com passos tranqüilos, trajando o uniforme com a gravata de bicha, os óculos de grau, velhos Converse nos pés e o cabelo dourado bagunçado. Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

O engraçado é que nele a gravata não fica parecendo de bicha.

- Pessoal, esse é Seth Turner, ele veio dos Estados Unidos e por isso quero que todos sejam hostil com ele.

- Olá. - Seth diz alegremente.

Todas as garotas (inclusive eu, percebo de repente) deram um longo suspiro com a agradável aparência do Turner.

Kakashi olha calmamente para a sala, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Descubro que meu professor daria um excelente ator, assim que seus olhos pairaram para mim e para a carteira vazia ao meu lado e ele diz num tom como de quem não quer nada:

- Ah, por que não se senta ao lado da senhorita Haruno, Seth? - ele diz.

E Seth, o ator nato que eu sei que é, murmura:

- Mas quem...?

E eu levanto brevemente a minha mão.

- Eu sou a Haruno.

Ele veio caminhando todo feliz na minha direção e senta-se ao meu lado e sussurra, tão baixo que tenho certeza de que só eu posso escutar:

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan.

- Bom dia, _Naruto_.

É o que eu sussurro de volta.

.

.

.

Nas aulas seguintes, tudo parece muito surreal.

Naruto fica sentado ao meu lado, esforçando-se ao máximo para prestar atenção nas explicações do professor, mas ele parece ter muita dificuldade.

Não dificuldade na matéria, mas sim... Dificuldade de concentração mesmo.

Estou começando a suspeitar que ele sofre de uma aguda hiperatividade. É.

E a parte surreal é que... Tem uma estrela de Hollywood sentado bem ao meu lado.

E ontem eu apertei a mão do Ator Revelação 2007 na sala da Tsunade-sama.

Meu. Deus.

- Pode me emprestar sua borracha, por favor? - ele pede.

Isso está _mesmo_ acontecendo?

Como um cara que tem jatinhos particulares, iates e ganha milhões e milhões não tem uma mísera borracha? Droga de sociedade estranha.

- Obrigado. - ele diz ao devolver minha borracha. A de quinze centavos e que Ino rabiscou de caneta vermelha "Kiss my ass"; que em inglês significa "Beije a minha bunda".

Como foi que a Tsunade-sama me arranja uma coisa dessas mesmo?

Ontem, na sala da diretora, fui incrivelmente relutante a acreditar que Seth era mesmo Uzumaki Naruto. Eu fiz um monte de perguntas sobre os filmes dele (apesar de eu não dominar tanto essa área quanto a Hinata) e ele me respondia tudo com a maior facilidade, parecia até achar graça da situação.

Ele precisou me mostrar um colar com um pingente de uma raposa de ouro branco que usava no pescoço. Porque até mesmo a pessoa mais ignorante do mundo sabe que Uzumaki Naruto tem um colar de raposa.

Mas ainda sim, eu não acreditei. Disse que qualquer um poderia comprar um treco desses na internet.

E então ele teve que tirar a maquiagem que usava (base e pó compacto) que escondia uma listras diagonais no rosto, semelhante à um bigode de um felino.

E daí eu não tive mais o que questionar.

Porque até mesmo a pessoa mais ignorante dos ignorantes sabe que Uzumaki Naruto tem uma marca de nascença no rosto.

E o que mais eu poderia argumentar? Que ele foi em um estúdio de tatuagens? Ah, tá.

Perguntei o que ele estava fazendo aqui e se não iria atuar nunca mais. E ele me respondeu que sua família por parte de mãe é do Japão, e ele estava sentindo muita falta dela. E que apesar de poder se sustentar totalmente com a carreira de ator, ele tem um sonho de passar numa boa faculdade. Mas desde que virara famoso, ele nunca mais pôde freqüentar uma escola devido ao assédio de fãs, então ele tinha aula com professores particulares. Só que não era o bastante.

Foi então que a mãe dele sugeriu que ele viesse passar um semestre no Japão morando com ela e que estudasse aqui no Konoha. E disfarçado.

Tsunade-sama achou que fosse melhor se somente os professores e um aluno (para ajudá-lo a encaixar os horários, enturmar com a galera, fazer inscrições de aulas curriculares, apresentar o colégio e afins) soubessem da verdade.

E como Deus me ama mais que tudo que respira nessa Terra, eu fui a divina aluna a ser escolhida pela Tsunade-sama. E não porque ela queria uma aluna bonita e sexy para o astro dos cinemas (porque infelizmente eu não sou muito bonita. Ainda mais sexy) e sim porque ela queria um estudante de confiança.

Haruno Sakura conquistou a confiança da peituda aí, rá.

Com o sigilo total que eu mantenho sobre a Luna, a diretora achou que eu fosse dar conta do recado sobre o Uzumaki. E é óbvio que eu dou. Bom, eu espero.

Então ontem na diretoria, após eu ter certeza de que ele era o cara mesmo, Tsunade fez questão de que o Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e eu fizéssemos esse teatrinho todo. Eu me sentaria em um lugar onde a carteira do lado estivesse desocupada, Kakashi faria a apresentação e Naruto sentaria ao meu lado. Fim.

E querem saber? Uzumaki Naruto é muito legal.

Tipo, legal mesmo. Ele não é como aquelas celebridade metidas a besta que saem nas fotos com aquela cara de "Eu bebo água Bling". Na verdade eu descobri que apesar de milionário, ele é bastante humilde e doa boa parte do seu dinheiro à instituições de caridade e com projetos do meio ambiente. Que se você parar para pensar, é bem legal da parte dele.

Ele até me contou um segredo! Tudo bem, não é nenhum segredo pessoal nem animador como "Eu tenho seis dedos no pé esquerdo", mas ele me disse que está fechando negócio com um filme lançado pela Warner Bros. E que eu estou sabendo disso em primeira mão.

Qual é, WARNER BROS! Ele falou de um jeito como se dissesse "Vou aparecer na Tv Senado, seis horas da manhã de domingo".

E é tão educadinho, vive com um sorriso lindo no rosto e me chama de Sakura-chan! Sem falar que é lindo de morrer, oh God.

Talvez o único defeito seja que ele é muito... _Energizante_. Tem uma necessidade gigante de ficar sempre se mexendo ou então de não calar a boca. E fala meio alto. Um pouquinho só. Mas não chega a ser irritante.

- Sakura-chan, eu senti cheiro de ramen! Tem ramen de porco na sua escola?

_Ai._ Isso _era_ o meu ouvido.

.

.

.

- Eu devia processar o seu colégio! - Naruto resmunga pra mim. - Não acredito que não vendem ramen por aqui!

Será que eu preciso mesmo ficar com ele o tempo todo em que estivermos na escola?

Porque estou começando a achar que o Uzumaki Naruto é irritante, sim.

- Colégio nenhum vende essa porcaria. - resmunguei de volta.

- Ah! Tá chamando o que de porcaria, hein? - preciso me lembrar de trazer meus fones de ouvido da próxima vez. - E no lugar onde eu estudava tinha ramen de porco todos os dias!

- Cala a boca, você estudava na sua casa.

- Ah, é.

- Idiota.

Logo a gente aprende que é fácil se estressar com famosos.

Como o Ebisu-sensei já sabe sobre o paradeiro do Seth, ele nos permitiu que matássemos um pouquinho de sua aula para eu ajudar o Naruto com as inscrições para as aulas extra curriculares.

- Acho que vou me inscrever para o time de futebol. - ele diz. - Adoro jogar bola!

- Futebol não é considerado uma aula. - suspiro.

- Como não? - ele pergunta indignado, e, exatamente como eu esperava, subiu o tom de voz. Juro que pela televisão ele parece uma pessoa mais séria. - Mas no futebol não tem o professor que ensina a jogar?

- Não tem nada de professor. - tento manter minha calma enquanto explico. - É um _técnico_.

- Ah, é.

- Idiota.

_Déjà vu_.

- Não se interessou por nada? - estávamos analisando um quadro de avisos sobre as aulas. - Culinária, pintura, música... Er, costura?

Ele franze o cenho por alguns instantes mas logo se recupera com um grande sorriso.

- Teatro! Vou fazer teatro. - e sorri para mim.

- Que original. - e sorrio de volta. - Mas não sei se você vai gostar muito...

- Por que não? Eu comecei com teatro na minha antiga escola, sabia?

- Sim, mas...

E parei para pensar. Na verdade eu também adoro teatro. E tenho até algum talento para atuar, sempre estou envolvida com alguma peça. Mas ultimamente não tenho estado muito animada para participar das peças teatrais porque... O retardado do Sasori também é um ator muito bom.

E também sempre está envolvido com alguma peça. Aliás, ele consegue qualquer papel que quiser. Desde as árvores do cenário (que é o máximo que a Hinata já conseguiu, devido a sua timidez) até o mocinho principal.

Que de mocinho ele não tem nada.

Enfim, Sasori é um problema meu, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o Naruto.

- Mas...? - ele me pergunta.

- O nosso professor de teatro é um velho tarado, esteja avisado. - improvisei. Ninguém precisa saber daquele ruivo irritante. - O nome dele é Jiraya.

- Não deve ser mais do que aquele mascarado com o livro pornô.

Percebi imediatamente que ele estava se referindo ao Kakashi-sensei. E ri maldosamente.

- Na realidade... - dei uma pequena pausa para observar sua reação. - Jiraya foi quem _escreveu_ aquele livro pornô.

.

.

.

Até que não é tão ruim assim como eu estava achando.

Quer dizer, fazer o papel de babá do Naruto e ainda por cima ser bastante cuidadosa para chamá-lo de Seth na frente dos outros é bastante cansativo. Mas como eu já disse antes, ele é bem legal. É divertido, não tira um sorriso verdadeiramente lindo do rosto e me faz rir pra caramba. E eu finalmente achei alguém que fosse mais atrapalhado e desastrado que eu.

E o melhor de ter que estar por perto dele, é que o técnico de futebol, o Gai-sensei, me permitiu assistir ao treino masculino. E nessa época do ano, não é permitido que ninguém assista aos treinos, já que está bem próximo do campeonato estudantil regional.

Eu estava apostando comigo mesma de que o Seth ficaria no banco dos reservas, mas surpreendi quando Gai apitou e Naruto habilmente roubou a bola de um cara cujo nome não sei.

Quem o ensinou a jogar bola assim? David Beckham?

Mas não é por ser a única pessoa sentada nas arquibancadas da quadra que estou gostando. E sim porque... Gai dividiu dois times para um jogo de aquecimento. O time de "camisas" e o time "sem camisas", ou seja, um time está usando um colete vermelho e o outro... Nada.

Bom, nada na parte de cima, claro.

E gloriosamente o time dos sem camisas é bem... _Interessante_.

Com todos esses tanquinho à mostra, esses abdomens bem trabalhados e...

Será que eu morri e vim parar no paraíso? Eu fui tão boazinha assim, meu Deus? Obrigada.

Como o meu entendimento para o futebol é bastante limitado, a única opção que me restou para não morrer de tédio foi me concentrar bastante nos músculos desses garotos. E acreditem, eu estava mesmo concentrada.

Mas agora eu estava me ocupando com uma tarefa muito mais difícil e trabalhosa: classificar quem tinha o tanquinho mais gostoso. E sim, esse é um exercício muito complexo, pois _todos_ os tanquinhos daqui são gostosos. E suculentos. Ai, que fome. Não fome de comida.

Ou o Neji já nasceu com essa escultura abdominal ou ele freqüenta lugares movimentados como uma academia, bem diferente do que eu pensava. E talvez o Shikamaru não seja tão preguiçoso assim, porque ninguém arranja aqueles bíceps e tríceps só dormindo. Agora eu sei o quanto a Ino-porca é sortuda. O Sai apesar de branquelo tem um corpo bastante bonito. Daqueles que dá vontade de você cutucar a barriga com o dedo pra ver se é durinho.

Fiquei meio surpresa ao notar que aquela cena do Naruto de sunga na praia no filme Agora ou Nunca (o preferido de Hinata) é totalmente real. Bom, pelo menos o _físico_ dele está bastante convincente agora. Não acredito que uma pessoa tão... _Bobinha_ quanto ele consiga um porte desses. Pude notar também que como ele era do time que jogava sem camisa, não estava usando sua preciosa corrente da raposa. E que ele foi umas duas vezes no vestiário, provavelmente para retocar a maquiagem que escondia suas listras no rosto, já que saía um pouco com o suor.

E como Deus é todo lindo e poderoso, Sasuke também está jogando sem camisa. _Puta merda, ele tem até GOMINHOS no abdômen!_ Sério, quantas horas diárias ele gasta malhando? Isso... Isso é algum tipo de truque? Ele não é daqueles caras fortões do tipo O incrível Hulk, mas é alto, tem ombros largos, magro e forte ao mesmo tempo.

Neji passa a bola para Sasuke e ele sai driblando a zaga até chegar em frente ao goleiro Chouji, e facilmente passa pelo goleiro também e dá só um empurrãozinho na bola, fazendo um gol.

Eu sei que sou uma péssima narradora de futebol e que a cena ficou muito confusa descrevendo, mas qualquer ignorante do meio esportivo percebe que ele é MUITO bom.

Não é à toa que é o capitão do time do colégio. Bonito, sexy, inteligente, rico, charmoso, popular e o melhor atleta do Konoha. Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto inveja de alguém tão desprezível quanto a Karin, sua namorada.

Bom, que seja. Sasuke nem ao menos é _legal_. Quero dizer, ele é um ótimo chefe, sabe liderar e colocar o pessoal do jornal para trabalhar em organização, mas só como chefe. E ainda que eu o considere um amigo (talvez um dos meus melhores; já que Shikamaru só conversa comigo a respeito de Ino, Sai me chama de Feia e todas as suas derivações possíveis, Kiba prefere o maldito do seu cachorro a ir ao cinema na minha companhia, Chouji já roubou o meu sanduíche, Neji me despreza totalmente, Shino me espanca toda vez que eu piso acidentalmente numa formiguinha, Gaara nunca responde às minhas perguntas e Konohamaru, meu vizinho, ainda é um _pirralho_) Sasuke está longe de ser uma companhia tolerável.

Quando estamos rodeado de pessoas, ele é tão monossilábico que eu tenho vontade de mandá-lo enfiar no cu todos os seus "Hn" e "Tch". Mas quando estamos a sós, ou ele abre a boca para falar obscenidades ou é para se intrometer na minha vida pessoal.

Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos, me lembrando de todas as vezes em que o Uchiha me falou algo pervertido ou se intrometendo nos assuntos da minha vida que eu mal percebi quando alguém parou em pé, bem na minha frente.

Oh, porra. Só porque eu tinha encontrado um bom ângulo do Naruto.

- Você não me ligou, será que recebeu minha mensagem? Eu troquei o número do meu celular.

Quero sair daqui. Agora.

- É, eu recebi sim. - falei, engrossando um pouco a voz. Vou dar um gelo nele.

Sasori desgraçado, está arruinando a minha visão!

E arruinando o meu dia também.

- Estou esperando a sua ligação.

E eu que você saía da minha frente, burro.

Então ele suspira e se abaixa, ficando da minha altura e coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Eu sinto tanta a sua falta, Sak-chan.

Inconscientemente, prendo a minha respiração e meu joelho começa a formigar, justo onde ele colocou a mão.

Desgraçadamente meu corpo sempre me trai nessas horas. Ainda que minha mente queira dar Sasori de comida para porcos selvagens, meu corpo sabe perfeitamente o quanto esse ruivo cretino é atraente e sedutor.

E o quanto ele beija bem, hmmm.

- É uma pena que seus sentimentos não sejam recíprocos, Sasori. - digo amargamente controlando o timbre da minha voz.

Ele dá uma pequena risadinha.

- Sinto falta desse seu adorável jeitinho nerd também. Recíproco... - ele repete a minha palavra e ri mais um pouquinho.

Vou ignorar o fato de que possivelmente ele não saiba o significado de "recíproco" e tiro rudemente sua mão do meu joelho.

- Faz algum tempo que não vejo a Temari, e você? - pergunto sarcasticamente, lembrando dos rumores sobre Sasori ter ficado com ela enquanto ainda namorávamos.

- Não me venha com esse papo de Temari novamente. - ele se irrita um pouco e acaba se levantando. Agradeço mentalmente por ele pertencer ao time do colete vermelho, porque eu já o vi sem camisa. É de perder o fôlego. - Eu já disse que quero você. Só você, Sak-chan!

Estou prestes a dizer que ele é um ordinário e que não tem mais o direito de me chamar assim, só amigos me chamam desse jeito. E dizer também que se ele não sair da minha frente agora mesmo, vou aplicar-lhe um poderoso golpe que aprendi assistindo ao Bruce Lee.

Pelo menos no filme era poderoso.

Mas quando abro a boca para falar, uma voz profunda e meio rouca se pronuncia, atrás da gente.

- Algum problema, Sakura? - Sasuke felizmente ainda está sem camisa e com uma cara de poucos amigos. Aliás, ele sempre tem essa cara.

- Não se meta nisso, Uchiha. - Sasori rosna e coloca sua pesada mão em volta do meu ombro.

Como se fôssemos um casal. Esse garoto é perturbado.

- Argh, você me dá nojo. - e tiro a mão dele de mim. Hmpf, se ele continuar nessa ousadia comigo, não vou ter outra escolha a não ser usar o poderoso golpe do Tigre Branco Com Fome.

- Acho que você acabou de levar um fora. - Sasuke dá um risinho.

- Eu já falei pra você não se meter nisso, seu Uchiha de merd-...

Um som bem alto e agudo de apito soa nos meus ouvidos, me deixando tão surda como se o Naruto tivesse gritado.

- Vocês dois! - Gai grita e aponta para Sasuke e Sasori, um apito verde em suas mãos. - Voltem para o treino. Agora!

Sasori resmunga alguns palavrões bem feios e depois vira-se para mim:

- Você ainda me ama. - e corre em direção à quadra.

Sasuke parece esperar até que o outro esteja bem longe de mim.

- Está tudo bem? - pergunta.

E por que eu não estaria? Qual é, eu sei me defender! Já vi Jack Chan inúmeras vezes também.

- Claro. - respondo. - É melhor você ir, antes que o Gai-sensei fique bravo.

Ele concorda e começa a se afastar, mas antes pára no meio do caminho e me diz:

- Até hoje à noite.

E quem estiver pensando que isso foi um convite indireto para sair para jantar com Uchiha Sasuke, está muito enganado.

Na verdade isso quer dizer "Nos vemos na sala de redação do jornal, por causa da Luna, em um encontro estritamente profissional."

Ou alguma coisa assim.

.

.

.

FINALMENTE o treino havia acabado, e como já passava das duas horas da tarde e eu não tinha comido nada (a não ser pelo Trident que eu acabei engolindo sem querer), resolvi levar o Naruto para conhecer o glorioso Caffè, apesar de ter certeza de que ele já foi em lugares bem mais bacanas.

Ao chegarmos, não fiquei surpresa ao ver Ino sentada na mesa catorze (a nossa mesa de sempre) com Hinata e Shikamaru, este último sendo forçado pela loira a beber uma xícara de café.

- Eu não vou beber essa droga, está muito forte! - ele reclamou.

- Ah, vai beber sim! - Ino virou a xícara fumegante na boca dele, Hinata rindo dos dois. - Vamos ver se um pouco de cafeína vai te deixar acordado por mais de dez minutos.

Conduzi o Naruto até eles, que ainda não tinham nos visto e puxei uma cadeira sentando-me ao lado esquerdo da minha fiel e perturbada amiga Yamanaka (e já sabia que ia ficar de vela, porque o Shika estava sentado à direita dela) e o Naruto ficou de pé.

- Sak, por onde você andou? Estou odiando esse seu hábito de ficar sumindo do nada! Da próxima vez eu arranco seus olhos, capeta!

Apenas ignorei as gentilezas da Ino e suspirei, estava exausta.

- Pessoal, esse aqui é o Seth. - e apontei para o Naruto que sorriu e levantou a mão, acenando. - Vocês devem lembrar dele, é o aluno novo da nossa classe.

Ino soltou um gritinho de excitação, provavelmente atordoada com a beleza americana dele e logo em seguida me olhou perversamente.

- Dando em cima de novatos? Essa é a sua nova tática de sedução, testuda?

- Cala boca, Ino-pig.

Naruto riu um pouco e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, que instantaneamente ficou vermelha e começou a alisar uma mecha do cabelo, nervosa.

- Olá. - ele a cumprimentou educadamente. Hinata apenas sorriu timidamente em troca. Hm, acho que ela morreria se soubesse quem na verdade é Seth.

Eu nunca pensei que um pouco de pó compacto e uns óculos fossem fazer tanta diferença assim. A Hyuuga é a fã mais louca e antenada do Uzumaki Naruto, e mesmo assim não o reconheceu.

Pelo menos até agora.

E que continue assim.

- Em qual posição você estava jogando mesmo, Seth? - Shikamaru perguntou preguiçosamente. - Acho que você estava no meu time hoje.

- Meio campo. - Naruto respondeu e eu fiz meu pedido com sorvete de creme. Dei graças a Deus que ele escolheu uns muffins de chocolate sem fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre ramens. - Mas eu quero mesmo é ser atacante.

- Vai ser meio complicado você pegar o ataque. - Shika permitiu que Ino escorasse a cabeça no ombro dele, e fez um pequeno carinho na franja dourada dela. Morri de inveja dessa cena linda. - Nós já temos três muito bons, que são o Neji, Sasuke e... - percebi como ele olhou desconcertado para mim, depois acrescentou: - E o Sasori. São as três estrelas do Konoha, dificilmente o Gai vai trocá-los de posição. A não ser que você fique na reserva.

- Seht é muito bom para ficar na reserva. - comentei. - Podia entrar no lugar do Sasori. Aquele idiota precisar estudar mais e jogar menos.

- Ah, obrigado, Sakura-chan!

- E como você sabe, Sakura? - Ino me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Já viu o americano jogar?

- Sakura estava no treino hoje. - Shikamaru respondeu por mim.

- FAZENDO O QUE, posso saber? - ela berrou. - Pensei que estivesse proibido platéia. Eu também queria ver o Shika treinando!

Mas Hinata e eu sabemos que na verdade não é só o Shika que ela quer ver, mas sim todos os outros que jogam sem camisa. Acho que até os de colete também.

- É pro jornal. - menti.

- Não sabia que era você que tinha ficado encarregada de cobrir os jogos, Sakura-chan. - Hinata falou bem baixo e olhava para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas, um pouquinho de desconfiança. Droga. Hinata também é do jornal.

Dei de ombros e dei um belo gole da minha bebida.

- É pro jornal. - repeti.

- Também quero entrar pra essa porcaria de jornal. - Ino rosnou. - Mas me diz, Seth... Como é o Estados Unidos?

Ficamos até tarde conversando e rindo com as histórias hilárias do Naruto, sobre todas suas aventuras nos EUA e em outros países, e ele sempre sendo cuidadoso para não citar nada que pudesse revelar sua identidade. Ino ficou toda empolgada com as histórias e Shikamaru nem ao menos bocejou. Acho que foi algo positivo. A Hinata estava mais calada e tímida que o normal, mas eu sei que ela fica assim na frente de um "estranho". E sei também que ela o achou muito bonito, por três motivos:

1. Uzumaki Naruto _É_ mesmo bonito.

2. Hinata estava o contemplando com o canto dos olhos.

3. Ela acha esse ator o homem mais bonito do universo, e não é um óculos vagabundo e uma maquiagenzinha que vão mudar os pensamentos dela.

Esperei anoitecer um pouco mais até resolver que era hora de voltar para o colégio, eu ainda precisava fazer todo o negócio da Luna. Dei uma desculpa qualquer para sair do Caffè e peguei um táxi em direção ao Konoha.

Quando cheguei, Sasuke já estava ligando o computador que eu uso para escrever as matérias.

- Oi. - falei enquanto largava minha bolsa em cima da mesa e me sentei em frente ai computador que tinha acabado de ligar.

Ele só acenou com a cabeça, e finalmente percebi que ele falava no celular com alguém. Não demorou muito para que eu escutasse um pouquinho da conversa e descobrisse quem era.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Karin. - ele suspirou e passou uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - Já disse que estou estudando em casa, não posso te levar para o cinema hoje. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

Fingi que eu não estava ali, afinal, ficar ouvindo discussão dos outros não é nada legal. Mas eu aposto que a Ino adoraria ver o Sasuke colocando a Karin no seu devido lugar.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou estudando todas as noites da semana.

O caixote de madeira que geralmente ficava no refeitório já estava do meu lado, e é aí dentro onde as pessoas deixavam seus bilhetes anônimos ou assinados, em troca de conselhos amorosos. Ele ficava sempre trancado com um pequeno cadeado. Tirei a minúscula chave da minha mochila e o destranquei.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se você não acredita nas coisas que eu digo. - Sasuke continuava frustrado com sua conversa.

Como sempre, havia um bocado de papeizinhos dobrados, em sua maioria com as bordas enfeitadas com desenhos coloridos, do tipo de caderno que as garotas gostam. E apesar da maioria estar sem identificação, eu reconhecia boa parte dos remetentes.

Por exemplo, o bilhete com as margens da Pucca foi a Tenten quem escreveu, porque ela se acha muito parecida com a namoradinha do Garu (eu acho que ela está mais para o Mickey Mouse, enfim). Um outro papel meio amassado é do Chouji, quem mais escreveria comendo aqueles odiáveis salgadinhos com cheiro de chulé? Estou quase certa de que esse outro é da Karin, porque além de letra feia, ela ainda não sacou que "engraçado" se escreve com Ç.

São praticamente sempre as mesmas pessoas quem escreve, e diante de tantos pedidos de ajuda, eu devo escolher somente um, o que parecer mais interessante.

É então que eu vejo.

Ainda não sei o quê me fez escolher justo aquele papel meticulosamente dobrado no meio de tantos, mas eu o fiz. Coincidência ou obra do destino? Não sei. E creio que nunca saberei.

A questão é que enquanto o Sasuke perdia a paciência com a namorada, minha mão agarrou quase que automaticamente um papel branco, arrancado de uma folha de caderno, daqueles quem tem linhas azuis.

Estava perfeitamente dobrado ao meio que quase tive pena de desdobrar.

Quase. Porque eu não tenho pena de um pedaço de papel.

Uau.

_Isso_ sim era anônimo. Estava tudo escrito com letras e palavras recortadas e coladas de revistas e jornais.

Ofeguei um pouco, ainda surpresa com o trabalho que essa pessoa deve ter tido em fazer tudo isso. Li:

_Luna,_

_Pode parecer estranho e até meio assustador, mas eu preciso confessar que você atraí muito a minha atenção. Acho que você realmente tem jeito em lidar com as pessoas, todos os seus conselhos são tão bons e amáveis (menos aquele que você mandou uma garota pintar o cabelo de vermelho) e sinto que você se preocupa muito com as pessoas ao seu redor._

_O seu segredo não é mais um segredo. Eu sei quem você é._

_E tenho te observado de longe há algum tempo, acho que é uma pessoa maravilhosa._

_Espero que você me responda, mas não pelo jornal. _

_Esse caixote fica sempre no mesmo lugar, perto de uma das janelas do refeitório e muita gente deposita um papel na hora do recreio. Eu vou colocar minhas respostas dentro dela, exatamente como fiz desta vez e pretendo que você coloque as suas embaixo, e não dentro, do caixote para que eu possa pegar._

_Entendeu?_

_Se não quiser, rasgue esse bilhete e finja que isso nunca aconteceu._

_FAN BOY._

Minhas mãos estão suando um pouco enquanto ainda seguro o papel com as palavras recortadas, mas não existe motivo nenhum para esse nervosismo todo, certo? Quero dizer, quem garante mesmo que esse garoto sabe quem eu sou?

Blefe, é claro.

E isso não _pode_ ser verdade. Ele tem que estar mentindo. Em todos os anos que o Konoha News passou a ser publicado, ninguém nunca descobriu quem era a conselheira anônima. Acho que as pessoas nem devem saber que a Luna muda todo ano. Muito menos que é uma aluna quem faz esse papel.

Não sou eu que vou arruinar com essa tradição.

Na verdade eu acho que isso é só uma sacanagem desse tal de Fan Boy, aliás, que pseudônimo horrível e sem criatividade. O que ele quis dizer quando escolheu isso? Que é meu fã? Garoto fã? Putz.

Posiciono as minhas mãos para rasgar imediatamente esse mal, mas por alguma razão totalmente desconhecida, eu não consigo. E se isso for verdade? E se ele saber mesmo quem eu sou? Será que vai espalhar pelo colégio inteiro?

Sorrio um pouco.

Acho que em casa eu tenho algumas revistas guardadas.

Isso é deveras excitante. Vou responder esse menino idiota. Quero ver até que ponto ele sabe blefar. Eu só não posso contar para ninguém, caso contrário vão me achar uma completa retardada e...

- O que está fazendo? - Sasuke aparece do meu lado, com um olhar bem curioso para o papel em minhas mãos. - Já escolheu quem vai ajudar dessa vez?

Eu o dobro rapidamente, quase amassando.

- Er, sim. - e puxo de dentro da caixa a página da Pucca. Quero dizer, da Tenten. - Vou começar a escrever já.

- E esse que você amassou?

Nervosamente eu jogo o papel do Fan Boy dentro do bolso da minha calça e começo a ler o que a Tenten escreveu.

- Não era nada. - respondo tentando transpassar indiferença.

- Tem certeza?

Se Sasuke já me despreza pelo ser intelectual que sou, imagina o que ele vai pensar de mim quando souber que pretendo corresponder com esse cara das palavras de revista? Não posso contar para ele.

Pensando bem, não posso contar à ninguém, já que ele é o único que sabe que sou a Luna.

A Tsunade-sama sabe também, mas a diretora não seria o tipo de pessoa ideal com quem eu compartilharia esse tipo de coisa.

Isso deve ficar apenas comigo.

- Absoluta. - como de costume, prendo meu cabelo num coque frouxo com uma caneta. - Era só um trote.

.

.

.

Terminei pouco tempo depois, o caso da Tenten foi particularmente fácil.

Ela está a fim do Neji. Não que isso seja segredo para ninguém.

Ainda era nove e pouco da noite e eu podia facilmente pegar um táxi, mas não fiquei surpresa quando o Sasuke disse que fazia questão de me levar.

E eu não sou trouxa de recusar uma carona, afinal, é de graça. O dinheiro que estou economizando de táxi pode se pago para coisas mais úteis. Como a minha manicure. É, bastante útil.

Já estávamos trancando os portões do colégio, quando ele tocou no seu assunto preferido:

- O que o Sasori queria naquela hora?

Isso realmente me chateia.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Bom, considerando que eu te salvei dele, isso é sim da minha conta.

- _Me salvar_? - minha voz sai meio esganiçada e partimos em direção ao estacionamento. - Me salvar do que? Eu não estava em perigo. O que você acha que ele poderia fazer comigo na frente de todo mundo?

- É verdade. - Sasuke reflete um pouco, depois acrescenta, sarcástico. - Ele não fez nada de ruim porque vocês não estavam dentro de um vestiário, certo?

_Ai,_ essa doeu. Uchiha desgraçado.

- Você sabe que eu falei isso só de brincadeira, não sabe? - ele pergunta após algum tempo.

- Não se você não me falar.

Ele ri um pouco e tira as mão do bolso, e coloca uma delas no meu ombro, com a face serena.

- Foi uma brincadeira. - diz.

Eu abro a boca para responder, mas uma outra voz ecoa no estacionamento. E que apesar de feminina, definitivamente não era a minha voz.

- Tira as mãos do meu namorado, sua puta!

E no segundo seguinte eu não vejo mais nada, só me lembro de fechar os olhos e cambalear tonta para trás, muito aturdida com o soco que acabei de levar.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Ah, eu mato a vaca que deu um soco na Sakura! ò_ó

Todo mundo já sabe quem foi que bateu, certo? Não tem mistério nenhum, só não vou citar o nome caso alguém não tenha sacado ainda :x

PQP, a casa da vovó fica no Paraná e eu to sentindo MUITO frio aqui. Não consigo mexer os dedos do meu pé D: E também não consigo falar uma frase com mais de cinco palavras sem o que os meus dentes batam de frio. Vou acabar perdendo um pedaço da minha língua. Que horror.

AAAAHH, A ESPANHA GANHOU! Quem tá feliz, quem tá feliz? *-*

Na verdade eu gosto da Holanda, mas como foi essa desgraça de laranja mecânica que tirou meus lindos Kaká e Nilmar do páreo, passei a odiar laranja. Inclusive o Naruto, rs. Nem ri :B

Não vou contar muito sobre o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, quero mais é que todas morram de curiosidade *-* Digamos só que o Naruto vai ganhar cada vez mais destaque e que esse rolo da Fan Boy vai mexer um bocado com nossa garota de cabelo rosa preferida. Aliás, já têm algum palpite sobre quem é o cara? Aposto que sim :x E espero que me perdoem pelo nome ridículo que eu escolhi para ele (Fan Boy), mas vocês verão com o desenrolar da história que esse nome na verdade é uma "charada".

Fan Boy é uma dica para Sakura descobrir quem é essa pessoa de verdade. Só que ela é meio lerdinha. Então, por favor, não levem _fan boy_ ao pé da letra.

O epílogo da minha outra fic, "Eu existo", está quaaaaaaaaaaaaaase saindo. Quase. Aguardem *-*

MUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada às minhas leitoras perfeitas e que se incomodam em me deixar reviews, vocês me fazem muito feliz *-* mucho, mucho.

Até mais, minhas belezuras. Aproveitem meeeesmo essas férias, porque ninguém merece estudar o ano inteiro.

**Review é sempre bom, faça a sua parte :D**

Por favor, façam como...

**Line Mulango**: aah, espero que tenha achado envolvente de novo, obrigada! *-* Acredite, eu não escreveria dessa forma se não houvesse leitoras como você, obrigada (mais uma vez) pela sua atenção em deixar reviews. Estou tentando caprichar no epílogo de "Eu existo" :D

**Kari Maehara**: tá brincando quando disse que foi a melhor, certo? *O* UOOOOU, obrigada! Aqui está o capítulo que estava aguardando, espero não ter te decepcionado :x

**Ego Cat**: pois é, tudo indica que o Sasuke gosta mesmo dela, não? A Sakura ainda o vê só como um "amigo" e o chefe dela... Ah, garota esperta, você adivinhou! :O Naruto vai causar uns probleminhas sim com o ciúmes do Uchiha Sasuke-kun, hehe. Agora é só esperar e ver no que vai dar (:

**Samy Winkot**: sim, uma outra leitora veio me alertar sobre o livro, mas eu só li quando vi a review dela, sério mesmo :x Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, por isso tenho que admitir que fiquei MUITO arrasada quando li o livro de Meg Cabot e notei as semelhanças :( Mas e a sua amiga? Deu tudo certo para ela? Oh yeah, eu AMO LOUCAMENTE Sasusaku, pode apostar. E como eu me sai fazendo o bem para a humanidade? *-*, rs. Demorei um pouco, confesso :x Beijos gata, obrigada!

**Rittinha**: bom, se você não se importou em ter esperado seis meses, então acho que não ficou mal agora, levei menos de um mês para postar esse capítulo :D Ah, a Hinata parece que ainda não percebeu muito o Seth... Ainda. Hehe. Beijos, obrigada

**kira-mey**: obrigada gata, espero que goste deste capítulo também *-*

**dani**: man, eu tive um CHOQUE de criatividade com a parte da Hello Kitty, e tudo aconteceu quando eu estava na C&A com uma amiga e nós duas vimos calcinhas da Kitty e da Moranguinho, DHUSAIDHIAUSHDIAUDHAIU. Que bom que gostou *-*

**Fer Uchiha**: Hinata ainda não fez a associação entre Seth e Naruto, vai ser só mais pra frente :D UOU, muito obrigada mesmo! Não sabe como me sinto bem quando alguém diz que amou o que escrevo. Acho que não vou conseguir postar o próximo capítulo no tempo que eu queria, desculpas antecipadas :(

**Milla-chan**: GOD! Eu leio a sua fic "Konoha's bar" e eu amo de paixão, é MUITO boa! Não acredito que te fiz rir *-*, rs. Esse capítulo não está muito engraçado, porque a minha intenção era só enfatizar como Naruto e Sakura estão se dando bem logo de cara. Obrigada mesmo :D

**Nick Granger Potter**: Nick, você definitivamente NÃO me atrapalhou em nada! Muito pelo contrário, me ajudou bastante! Além de ter me alertado, você ainda me fez ler um livro da Meg Cabot, e eu amo a Meg *-* Karin é uma vaca, isso é um fato e ninguém pode mudar isso, hmpf. Vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar até que a Hinata descubra quem é Seth Turner de verdade :D Obrigada! (eu sabia que você era uma menina, quando eu disse que "até hoje não sei se essa palavra é feminina", estava me referindo à palavra "review". Desculpa por te confundir, eu não queria isso :x)

**Hana**: vou continuar sim, sempre! Desculpa todas as minhas demoras, Hana. Sou enrolada pra cacete :B

**Maria Clara**: DORITOS BEST CHIPS dois *O* haha. Pois é, e eu estou odiando essas coisas comuns de acontecerem acontecendo comigo u_u Dessa vez gastei quase um mês, perdoa? :x Bom, o e-mail suspeito foi o do Fan Boy, e agora? :O haha, amo levantar suspense *-* Obrigada gata, continue lendo (:

**zisis**: desculpa por ter feito te esperar tanto, zisis-chan ç_ç Acredite, você faz parte de um time enorme que está torcendo pelo Naruto e a Hinata (: Obrigada pela review

**Bruuh s2**: a Karin merece mais que um pé na bunda... Ela merece também uma mão, um joelho, cotovelos, cabeçadas e facadas -q. Haha, parei. Sim, o Naruto apareceu, e pode apostar nele, porque ele chegou para abalar o Konoha :D Obrigada!

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma**: você TAMBÉM queimou as suas minissaias? Céus, eu já fiz isso também! :O DYUAGSDUYASDGUAYGDAU. Mas eu fiz por outros motivos ;D Se o Sasuke pudesse, ele elogiaria muito mais que as pernas da Sakura, se você quer saber, hehe. Obrigada pela review, bjs.

**Neigh**: pois eu AMO esse Sasuke pervertido, rs. Ah, e não se preocupe com isso, era só uma brincadeira do Sasuke, não teve vídeo nenhum :D Fez a tarefa já? *-* hehe, beijos e obrigada

**Meriham**: e ele é um famoso consagrado! Eu acho que nunca vi uma outra fic que ele fosse assim, por isso resolvi investir nisso :D Postei já, obrigada gata *-*

**Dany Lok-s**: MAN, eu tenho uma seguidora de carteirinha *-* Sim, sim, eu já te vi em outras fics minhas, obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando, de coração *-* GSYUAGDUYSGADUYSAGDU, apesar dos belos orbes da Hinata, o Naurto está lá só para estudar mesmo (ou tentar estudar, né, rs). Beijos :*

**sakura kiryu**: bom, aí é você quem deve fazer o julgamento... Acha que o Sasuke é assim com a Sakura porque gosta dela ou porque dá mole para outras garotas? Ele já tem namorada, né! Ah, acho que sofremos do mesmo mal então. Minha cidade só tem aqueles livros chiclês, não tem muita opção :x Eu também AMO Meg Cabot, mas eu gostei de Ídolo Teen. Mas tenho que concordar que eu esperava um final mais... UP. Me surpreendeu bastante. Eu também sou horrível para decorar nome de personagens, na verdade eu não me lembro nem da principal :x rsrs. Obrigada pela sua review, espero que continue gostando *-* Beijos

... E conseqüentemente farão esta Luh aqui muito feliz *-*

Obrigada garotas.


	4. Uma Sakura especial

Hello everybody! :D

Hm, mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês. Ficou meio grandinho, espero que não se importem *-*

Acho que ninguém percebeu, mas preciso fazer uma correção. Eu cometi um erro GIGANTE aqui! Esta história se passa em Tóquio, capital do Japão, apesar dos costumes dos personagens serem meio americanos. Konoha é o nome do colégio. Apenas Naruto veio dos Estados Unidos, ele é um ator.

Decidi fazer esta nota, porque no primeiro capítulo eu falei que era em Tóquio. E no segundo, eu escrevi Nova Iorque. Então, por favor, desconsiderem esta parte do Nova Iorque. Foi uma falha muito grande da minha parte! Sorry, prometo que vou ser mais atenciosa ç_ç

Agora, vamos à leitura!

Notas:

- Falas

Narração

_Recados, e-mails, torpedos, mensagens em geral_

**Nomes e títulos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV - Uma Sakura especial**

_

* * *

_

_Luna,_

_Semana passada, foi a décima quarta vez que o N veio falar comigo. Quase desmaiei de empolgação!_

_Tudo bem que foi só durante a fila da cantina para comprar meu lanche. E quem se importa também com o conteúdo que ele falou? Porque, olha só, foi meio frustrante vê-lo falando todo rude pra cima de mim "Ei, da próxima vez que você furar a fila, eu prometo que vou arrebentar a sua cara! Vou deixar passar dessa vez só porque você é mulher."_

_O que realmente importa é que ele me deixou passar na sua frente! E perceba como ele fez uso da palavra PROMETO, ou seja, ele fez uma promessa para mim, não é fabuloso? Sem contar que ele percebeu que eu sou uma mulher!_

_Acho que as coisas estão finalmente ficando melhores. Agora que eu finalmente me tornei uma líder de torcida, posso acompanhar melhor os jogos de futebol, já que ele é um dos atacantes do time!_

_Estou pensando em cobrá-lo da promessa que me fez, afinal, já se passou uma semana! É uma boa idéia?_

_Não paro de pensar nos olhos perolados que o N tem. Aiai..._

_

* * *

_

_Aiai,_

_Digamos que "fabuloso" não foi a primeira palavra que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu li isso tudo. Foi algo mais parecido com "minha nossa" ou "pobrezinha"._

_Quer realmente um conselho? NÃO o procure para cobrar a tal promessa. Será que você prestou atenção? Porque na verdade, ele está prometendo que vai arrebentar a sua cara. E eu acho difícil que seja com beijinhos._

_Espero que você tenha se tornado uma líder de torcida por uma vontade sua, e não só pelo fato de animar as partidas de futebol que ele joga. E se você quer mesmo ter um assunto para conversar, esqueça a promessa. Até mesmo conversar sobre "será que vai chover?" é mais interessante que isso._

_E acho que não adiantou muita coisa você ter abreviado o nome dele somente para N. Quero dizer, quantos caras que jogam na posição de atacante, têm olhos cor de pérola e cujo nome começa com a letra N existem no Konoha?_

_Ele deve ficar puto quando ler. Sorte a sua que ele não sabe quem você é._

* * *

Mais uma manhã estúpida. Mais um dia rotineiro. Odeio rotina.

Entrei na sala de redação do jornal e acabei batendo a porta com mais força do que o esperado, assustando os poucos alunos que já haviam chegado.

- Desculpe. - murmurei sem-graça.

Fui até a máquina de café e tive uma pequena decepção ao constatar que só havia expresso. Ah, claro, Sakura. Isto é uma máquina de café _expresso_. O que você queria? Suco de laranja?

Deixei alguns palavrões escaparem, mesmo sem ter motivos para dizê-los. Qual é, quem nunca acordou de mau humor?

Estava prestes para deixar a sala e ir até a cantina comprar um suco (e torcer para que a cantina estivesse aberta às seis e meia da manhã), quando alguém cutucou o meu ombro. Virei para ver quem era.

Tinha olhos negros.

E um sorriso idiota na cara.

- Que cara feia é essa, feiosa?

Sai.

Ah, que ótimo. Tudo o que eu podia desejar nessa manhã maravilhosa era um retardado com cara de peixe morto me chamando de feiosa.

- Vê se me erra. - fiz aquele gesto com o dedo do meio e tenho certeza de que mamãe não aprovaria nem um pouquinho caso soubesse disso. Abri a minha mochila, explorando todos os bolsos possíveis, à procura de alguns trocados para o suco.

- Sabe... Eu passei a noite toda em claro, digitando uma matéria espetacular, mas dá para acreditar que hoje de manhã o imbecil do Uchiha teve a ousadia de _rejeitar_ o meu artigo? Ele disse que não podia publicar! - fiz uma falsa cara de "Oh, como a vida é injusta, Sai" e continuei a procurar por moedas. Hm, será que eu só tenho trinta centavos mesmo? - Quem ele pensa que é para rejeitar um artigo meu? O meu chefe?

Sorri ironicamente.

- Ele _é_ o seu chefe, Sai. - falei irritada. Não estava com humor para as piadinhas sádicas dele. - E o que deu em você para escrever alguma coisa? Você é o cartunista, você faz tirinhas, desenhos, ilustra e deixa o jornal bonitinho.

- Ah, é que eu tinha um tema tão interessante, não resisti e _tive_ que escrever.

Joguei minha mochila para o lado. Desisto. Será que a minha mãe nunca me dá dinheiro para o lanche? Vou ter que pagar um suco de laranja com cartão de crédito. Aposto que a cantineira vai me achar exibida.

- Hm, e que tema foi esse? - perguntei.

Sai sorriu de lado, como se estivesse louco para que eu perguntasse.

Já estou me arrependendo por ter feito.

- Ah, nada de mais. - ele dá de ombros, tentando fingir que não estava gostando do rumo da nossa conversa. - Só narrei sobre uma porrada de meninas que teve ontem, envolvendo duas líderes de torcida muito gostosas. Uma se chamava Karin e... Você sabe o nome da outra feiosa? Eu não me lembro.

Controlei minha mão para não dar uma _porrada_ na cara dele, isso sim.

- Então você já sabe. - suspirei.

- E como não saberia? - ele se aproximou até alcançar o meu rosto, levantando meu queixo em sua direção. Sai passou delicadamente seu polegar contra meus lábios, olhando com muita atenção.

O toque incomodou e doeu um pouco, pois meus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados e cortados, porque a Karin é tão burra que nem para bater desprevenida ela sabe. A vaca acertou a minha boca. O punho dela fez com que meus dentes cortassem meu lábio inferior. Mas as costas da mão dela também saíram cheias de cortes, ahá!

- Mal cheguei no colégio e tudo o que as pessoas falam é sobre você, a Karin e o Sasuke. - ele finalmente se afastou um pouco, e eu dei um passo para trás, meio intimidada com a nossa proximidade. Quero dizer... Sai parece _muito mais_ bonito de perto. - Ouvi dizer que você tinha se machucado, então fiquei... Preocupado.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado. - ri sem graça. - Eu estou bem, Sai. Eu sempre fico bem. A idiota não mirou bem, acertou só a minha boca. Meus dentes estão intactos. - sorri, mostrando todos os meus trinta e dois dentes. Ou melhor, trinta. Ainda tem alguns que não acabaram de nascer.

- Não preciso ficar preocupado? Ah, que pena. - Sai fez uma careta falsa de decepção. Então, como num passe de mágica, ele retirou algo de dentro da mochila que me fez ver estrelas, arco-íris e anjinhos tocando harpa. - Porque hoje de manhã eu dei uma passadinha no Starbucks e pensei em comprar este cappuccino para uma amiga minha, porque eu estava muito preocupado com ela. Já vi que ela não precisa mais.

Olhei encantada para a bebida quente que ele segurava numa das mãos. O cappuccino estava embrulhado num copo descartável, que eu reconheci como "embrulho para viagem", com o famoso slogan do Starbucks e tinha vapor saindo da bebida. E tinha chantili. Ah, se tinha.

- SAI, VOCÊ ME SALVOU! - corri até ele e não perdi tempo, arranquei o copo da sua mão e dei um grande gole. Ok, acho que queimei a língua. Mas valeu a pena, porque isto aqui está totalmente gostoso. - Um cappuccino quentinho era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu.

Percebi que ele não tirava os olhos da minha boca enquanto eu bebia, e fiquei até meio constrangida. Será que estava tão inchada e machucada para ele ficar olhando assim?

Guardei o cartão de crédito e os trinta centavos em moedas na minha mochila, não precisaria mais de um suco de laranja. Não enquanto tivesse esse FA-BU-LO-SO cappuccino com chantili em mãos.

- Vejo que já está melhor.

Uma voz fria e rouca soou atrás da gente, uma voz que eu aprendi a evitar.

- Ah, estou sim. - respondi.

- Que bom.

- É.

Sasuke. O meu chefe, o meu colega de classe, o meu (quase) amigo e o único que sabe do meu segredo mais especial.

Quando finalmente me virei para ele, quase me arrependi por ter feito. Ele estava MUITO gato com a gravata amarrada às pressas e o cabelo meio bagunçado. Sasuke era um mistério para mim, um enigma que eu julgava impossível de decifrar.

Ele vivia mal humorado, como se a vida não fosse boa com ele (e acreditem; a vida não poderia ter sido mais generosa com ele), mas ele era cheio de gracinhas, piadas de duplo sentido, ironias e um sorriso de canto capaz de desarmar qualquer uma do sexo oposto. Ele também parecia nunca me notar. Poucas eram as vezes que olhava ou falava diretamente comigo, fazendo da minha presença algo totalmente insignificante. Mas outras vezes, ele agia como se fosse meu pai, ou um irmão mais velho, sempre me defendendo, me dando caronas para casa à noite e odiava o meu ex Sasori, porque ele havia tentado... Hm, se aproveitar de mim.

Sasuke é o tipo de namorado que toda garota apresentaria aos pais. Eu, inclusive, quase invejo a Karin por isso, já que o meu pai não foi muito a favor do meu namoro com o Sasori. Eu disse que QUASE a invejo. Porque se alguém chega no ponto de sentir inveja da Karin, é o mesmo que dizer "Minha vida é uma miséria, vou ali fumar maconha com meus amigos do beco".

Enfim, nunca sei decifrar os seus sorrisos, seu olhar profundo e penetrante e a forma despreocupada de falar. Não sei porque temo sua presença, se fico ansiando tanto pelas noites, quando ele me leva até em casa. Não sei porque ele nunca olha para mim, embora quando isso acontece, sinto que seus olhos são capazes de ler minha alma, meus segredos mais secretos, meus pensamentos mais profundos.

Sasuke _é_ mesmo um mistério para mim.

E sinceramente, tenho medo de desvendá-lo e descobrir como é por dentro.

- Tem certeza? - ele pergunta e olha preocupado para os meus lábios. - Eles parecem meio... Gordos.

Gordos? _Gordos_? Ele disse mesmo que meus lábios estão GORDOS?

- Bem, está inchado. - tento explicar com a maior calma possível. - E talvez eles não estariam GORDOS se a sua namoradinha tivesse mantido aquelas garras bem longe deles. - aponto para meus lábios.

- Você fala como se ela fosse um monstro.

- Oh! Ela não é exatamente um anjo, Uchiha. - quase cuspo só de lembrar como a Karin falou comigo "Tire as mãos do meu namorado, sua puta!". Ela me chamou mesmo de puta? E o que ela é, então? Uma freira? E o que ela estava achando? Que eu iria roubar o namorado dela, o Sr. Uchiha Perfeito Sasuke para mim? Não brinca.

- Eu falei com a mãe dela, Karin está de castigo. – Sasuke fala como se quisesse dizer "A polícia prendeu o maníaco do parque, não se preocupe, tudo está resolvido".

- Desculpe, mas... Um mês sem mesada e televisão vão fazer com que meus lábios pareçam menos gordos? - pergunto irônica.

- Sakura, ela errou, nós dois sabemos disso. - Sasuke suspirou, e pela primeira vez no dia, olhou diretamente para os meus olhos. Não consegui desviar o olhar. - Ela ficou com raiva porque eu disse que estaria em casa estudando, quando na verdade, eu estava com você.

- _Você_ mentiu para ela. Não eu. Não mereci aquele soco.

- Eu sei. - Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez e tirou uma coisa esquisita do bolso. Parecia uma... Pomada? - E como tenho certeza de que a Karin não vai me dar um soco, mesmo que eu implorasse... Quero ao menos te curar.

Quase da mesma forma que Sai fizera há alguns minutos, Sasuke se aproximou de mim, e, muito delicadamente, começou a passar a pomada no meu lábio superior. Seus dedos estavam gelados.

Fechei os olhos.

- O farmacêutico disse que a pomada vai desinchar. - sua voz agora estava baixa e suave, parecia mais quente.

Aproveitei um pouco a sensação de seus dedos massageando levemente meus lábios e senti minha respiração acelerar. O que sempre acontecia quando um garoto bonito estava próximo. E Sasuke era _extremamente_ bonito e estava _perigosamente_ próximo.

- Quer saber? - falei repentinamente. - Acho que você nunca iria implorar por alguma coisa. Muito menos por um soco na cara.

Nós dois rimos.

Quero dizer, só eu ri. Sasuke apenas sorriu.

- Bom, agora preciso ir. - abri os olhos e o vi se afastando. - Chouji disse que estamos em falta de tinta, tenho que resolver o problema.

Acenei e aproveitei para pegar minha mochila, tinha que estar na sala em poucos minutos, a aula estava prestes a começar.

- Sai, eu também preciso ir... - parei de falar, assim que percebi que estava sozinha. Olhei para os lados, mas Sai não estava em lugar algum. Ah, que cabeçudo. Ele foi embora e nem se despediu.

Foi só quando entrei na sala de aula que percebi que havia esquecido de algo.

Meu cappuccino ficara para trás.

.

.

.

Enquanto Ino e Hinata haviam comprado sanduíche natural e água sem gás para comerem no recreio, eu fiz uma escolha mais sábia e nutritiva para o meu cardápio: batata frita e refrigerante de cola.

Deixei que minhas duas amigas se amargurassem com as uvas passas do sanduíche, enquanto eu saboreava minhas fritas como se o mundo estivesse para acabar, e comer batatas fosse a última coisa que eu faria. E com todo prazer, claro.

Estava no meio de um gole bem gelado da minha preciosa Coca, quando Ino fez uma careta e se inclinou para a mesa, falando com um tom de voz baixo:

- Eu não acredito que o Sasuke não terminou com a Karin depois de tudo que ela te fez. - ela quase cuspiu as palavras de tanto ódio, e todas nós olhamos para uma mesa não muito distante da nossa, onde o casal citado trocava saliva entre eles.

Quase vomitei.

- A vida é dele, ele toma as decisões que quiser. - falei muito ocasionalmente, estava pouco me lixando para o que a Ino dizia. Quero dizer, até parece que eu esperava que o Sasuke desse um fora na Karin depois dela ter me batido (injustamente, devo acrescentar).

E daí que só há algumas horas ele foi muito atencioso comigo, indo até a farmácia comprar uma pomada para mim? E eu realmente não me comovi com a forma carinhosa dele em passar a pomada nos meus lábios. Não senti absolutamente nada.

Nada que tivesse feito minhas pernas tremerem, minhas mãos suarem e minha respiração entalar na garganta. Afinal de contas, foram apenas as mãos dele, por que eu sentiria alguma coisa? E os dedos também.

Ah, os dedos... Aqueles dedos compridos, frios, ossudos e cheios de calos e que estavam fazendo um horrível trabalho nos meus lábios, quase tive vontade de chorar de nojo e humilhação e...

Ah, ok. A quem estou tentando enganar?

A verdade é que Uchiha Sasuke é um cara muito interessante e eu me sinto atraída por ele. Mas é uma questão de atração física. Toda mulher de bom gosto de sente atraída por ele.

É uma pena que ELE é quem sofre com a falta de bom gosto. A sua namorada, Karin, é um exemplo. É uma das piores alunas da sala, é metida, exibida e não trata as pessoas com respeito. É bonita, infelizmente é algo que tenho que concordar. Mas a vulgaridade dela acaba escondendo sua beleza. Não sabia que Sasuke gostava de meninas sem nem um pingo de classe e amor próprio.

Enfim, essas coisas não são da minha conta.

- Já bolou seu plano de vingança? – a voz de Ino me despertou para a realidade. Quando fiz uma cara de desentendida, ela continuou. – Já pensou em como vai se vingar da Karin?

- Vingar da Karin? – quase gritei, tamanha era absurda a idéia. – Você está louca ou o quê? Eu não sou vingativa.

- Ah, Sak-chan, não seja tão chata. – Ino bufou, mas logo em seguida sorriu. – Eu estava pensando em uma coisinha bem simples, como... Invadir a casa dela numa quinta à noite e colocar fogo em todas as bolsas Prada e Miu Miu que encontrarmos pela frente. E raspar aquele cabelo tingido de vermelho horroroso que ela tem.

O sorriso sincero de Ino quase me fez pensar que ela era uma garotinha inocente, e que o plano era algo tão bom e solidário quanto doar órgãos. Quase.

- Ainda bem que é uma coisinha bem simples. – Hinata ironizou. Depois de algum tempo, ela deu um pulo na cadeira em que estava sentada e colocou desesperadamente uma das mãos no braço de Ino, sacudindo-o. O que será que deu nela? Não me diga que a bebida desceu pelo lado errado. De novo. – Ino! Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa que vai fazer você surtar!

Ah, claro. Não é a água. É só o mais novo vício da ex-ingênua Hinata: fofocar.

Não sendo sobre mim, tudo bem.

- Alguém da redação do jornal me disse que Sasuke quase beijou a Sakura!

MAS QUE DIABOS?

- QUEEEE? – Ino gritou bem alto, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos. – Como assim QUASE beijou? O que houve? Testuda, sua danadinha, estava em horário de serviço!

Estava atônita o bastante para perder o dom da fala. Que porcaria era aquela que Hinata estava falando? Minhas duas amigas estavam enlouquecendo. Foi um dos poucos momentos que senti medo durante o recreio. Sério.

- Sim, eles quase beijaram! – ela continuou a contar, com a empolgação de alguém que acaba de ganhar sete medalhas olímpicas. – Sasuke já estava acariciando os belos lábios da Sakura-chan.

Ah, então é isso. Sasuke estava aplicando a pomada em mim, alguém estava passando na hora e pensou que fosse outra coisa. Fim.

- Bom, não foi isso que aconteceu. A verdade é que... – tentei explicar, mas as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, alertando a minha consciência para mandá-las fazer silêncio.

- Sasuke estava segurando a sua boca? – Ino perguntou eufórica. Corei.

- Sim, mas...

- AAAAHHH! – ela rodopiou na cadeira e deu um suspiro apaixonado. – Vocês foram feitos um para o outro sabia?

- Ino, quer parar de gritar feito idiota e me ouvir? E você também, Hinata. Não teve "quase-beijo" nenhum! Sasuke só estava...

- Então ele tentou te beijar só algumas horas atrás e agora já está com a língua na garganta da vagabunda da Karin? – Ino me interrompeu e fez cara de decepção. – Você não tem orgulho, Testuda? Se eu fosse você, iria até onde eles estão e exigiria por uma boa explicação.

Suspirei derrotada. Tentar explicar que "Sasuke" é uma questão totalmente fora dos meus princípios para Ino e Hinata, é perda de tempo.

Estava muito incomodada com as risadas das duas que mal me toquei quando alguém sentou muito animado na cadeira do meu lado, colocando um dos braços pesados em volta do meu ombro.

- E aí, Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou no meu ouvido. Legal, mais uma pessoa com grande potencial para falar em voz alta. – Qual é o motivo de tanta felicidade?

Não resisti e olhei para Hinata. Apesar de Ino ainda estar delirando comigo e com o Sasuke, Hinata havia parado de rir e de se comportar como uma louca a partir do momento que Naruto chegou. Ela parecia acanhada.

Admito que homens com a beleza de Naruto realmente fazem certas garotas adotarem comportamentos estranhos, como Hinata, que estava brincando com os próprios dedos das mãos. Mas admito como seria emocionante se eu por acaso acabasse soltando "Olá, Hinata. Este é o meu amigo de Hollywood, Uzumaki Naruto, você já deve ter ouvido falar dele, certo? Pode pedir um autógrafo se quiser. Ah, e ele não tem uma simples borracha, acredita?".

Não acredito que míseros óculos de leitura façam tanta diferença. E nem são de verdade, ainda por cima. São lentes falsas!

- Eu não estou feliz. – enfatizei a ira na minha voz e olhei bem feio para as minhas amigas. Naruto deu um gole na sua Coca e depois roubou uma das minhas batatinhas.

Ele. Roubou. A. Minha. Batatinha.

Assim, na maior cara limpa, como se eu tivesse oferecido alguma batata para ele.

Veado.

- Oras, e por que não está feliz? – ele pergunta, interessando-se pela conversa.

Bom, se você parasse de comer as minhas batatas, eu estaria mais feliz, pode ter certeza.

Abri a boca para responder "Hinata está inventando absurdos sobre minha pessoa, com estímulos da Ino", mas a loira esbelta foi mais rápida:

- Sakura está pegando o gostoso do Sasuke enquanto devia estar escrevendo algo para o jornal. – ela dá uma piscadinha para mim. – E fica toda irritadinha quando a gente espalha sobre isso.

- Eu não estou _pegando_ ninguém! – protestei.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto diz em um tom de repreensão. Ele não pode ter acredito no que a Ino falou, pode? – Não me diga que esse Sasuke é o mesmo Sasuke do time de futebol? Porque vou te contar, ele é um fominha de bola! E ainda teve a coragem de me chamar de "Dobe", você acredita? – ele balançou as mãos para o ar.

Ok, ele acreditou sim. Se Naruto acreditar em tudo que essas loucas falam... Só Jesus.

- E eu nem sei o que é "Dobe"... – ele murmurou com os olhinhos azuis tristes e a cabeça baixa, fazendo uma carinha que quase me deu vontade de pegá-lo no colo. Se ele não continuasse roubando minhas batatas, claro.

Passamos o restante do recreio falando apenas coisas inúteis, como o tipo de castigos que nossos pais davam quando éramos crianças. Fiquei feliz em constar que Naruto já estava se entrosando com meus amigos, principalmente quando Shikamaru apareceu mais tarde.

O sinal que representava o fim do recreio já havia batido, e todos se levantaram da mesa, andando em direção à sala de aula. Eu fingia amarrar meus tênis.

- Sakura, se você continuar nessa lerdeza, não vou te esperar! – Ino reclamou, cruzando os braços em frente da barriga.

- Ah, tudo bem, podem ir. – falei. – Antes tenho que resolver umas... Coisas.

- Eu te espero, Sakura-chan. – Naruto falou todo educado, me cativando totalmente! Preciso lembrar de tratá-lo melhor. Ele pode falar um pouquinho alto e ser ligeiramente retardado e inconveniente, mas ainda é um amor de pessoa.

- Tudo bem, Seth. – respondi. – Eu posso demorar e você vai acabar se atrasando para a aula.

- Não tem problemas, Sakura-chan. – ele respondeu sorrindo e se aproximou de mim. – Eu te espero de qualquer jeito.

Um amor de pessoa.

- Eu não quero ser a responsável pelo seu atraso, Seth. – sorri forçadamente e notei como só restava nós dois no refeitório inteiro. – Agora volte para a sala.

- Eu já disse que não tem problemas, Sakura-chan. Agora é Matemática e eu nem gosto de números mesmo.

- EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ VOLTAR PRA SALA DE AULA, SEU DÊMONIO!

Naruto finalmente decidiu ir de boa vontade estudar, me deixando sozinha naquele refeitório gigante. Olhei para todos os lados, tendo o cuidado para que ninguém visse o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Quando constatei de que não tinha mesmo mais ninguém, meus olhos caíram automaticamente sobre um caixote de madeira, localizado perto de uma das janelas, e com um cartaz que dizia "Problemas com sua vida pessoal? Escreva para a Luna!".

Eu particularmente odiava esse cartaz. Achava-o muito sem criatividade e fazia da Luna uma faz-tudo. O que eu obviamente não sou.

Andei até parar em frente ao caixote e retirei do bolso um papel de ofício branco, dobrado. Reli o que havia escrito com letras recortadas de jornais e revistas ontem à noite:

_Caro... Er, FAN BOY,_

_Bem, se você esperava que eu me sentisse melhor após ler seus elogios, está meio enganado. Ok, eu me senti melhor. Mas foi só até saber que você tem me observado há algum tempo. O que quer dizer com isso; que pretende assaltar a minha casa? Idiota, já conversei com a polícia sobre um suposto assassino em série estar atrás de mim, entendeu?_

_Mas tudo bem. Não vai achar muita coisa de interessante para pegar lá em casa. E se você for roubar o vaso chinês da sala, eu agradeço. Foi um presente horrível que minha mãe ganhou da sogra dela e nunca teve coragem de jogá-lo fora. Enfim, você deve gostar do vaso feio. O seu gosto em escolher pseudônimos é péssimo. Tem certeza que quer ser chamado de FAN BOY? _

_E onde está querendo chegar ao dizer que sabe a minha identidade? Devo acreditar em você? Muito bem, quem eu sou então? Ou melhor; QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ?_

_Estou adorando te ver blefar. Ninguém sabe quem eu sou. Aliás, tem certeza de que a Luna é mesmo uma mulher?_

_Deixei meu bilhete em baixo do caixote, exatamente como me pediu. Por favor, responda minhas perguntas, estou curiosa. Aliás, será que não existe um outro meio para conversarmos? Escrever palavras usando recortes de revistas é muito cansativo e dá um trabalhão, sabia?_

_LUNA._

E antes que minha mente sã gritasse que isso era loucura, dobrei novamente o papel e o coloquei embaixo do caixote, tendo mais uma vez o cuidado de verificar se havia alguém por perto.

Corri para minha sala de aula, antes que eu ficasse com vergonha de mim mesma e voltasse para rasgar o papel.

.

.

.

Depois das aulas, fomos para o inferno. Ou como Ino prefere chamar, "Super Treinamento para Líderes de Torcida". Ainda não sei como fui concordar a entrar nessa porcaria. Preferia que Jack, o Estripador viesse me deflorar.

Vestimos nossos – ridículos – uniformes de animadoras de torcida, e Hinata sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando Ino disse que não estava tão curto assim. A verdade é que Ino mente feito homem quando é preciso. Tive uma crise depressiva assim que me deram pompons vermelhos para segurar um em cada mão e fui obrigada a amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Os meninos do futebol estavam indo bem no campeonato estudantil e, se chegassem na final, teríamos que animar o jogo deles. E "animar" é um verbo impossível de se associar com pompons vermelhos.

Começamos com um leve alongamento, e eu estava muito agradecida por desta vez não termos platéia. Até que eu tinha um corpo flexível. Encostava a palma das mãos no chão sem sobrar os joelhos com facilidade. O negócio era fazer uma abertura no ar, eu não era a Mulher Elástico, afinal de contas.

Para deixar tudo ainda mais monótono, o treino fora extremamente chato e repetitivo. Tivemos que fazer algumas seqüências que consistia em balançar os braços para lá e para cá. E pular, de vez em quando. Animadoras de torcida não fazem nada de mais, nem sei porque elas se acham tanto. A única parte emocionante foi quando começamos a discutir sobre quais movimentos podíamos acrescentar na coreografia, e eu insisti para que fizéssemos uma pirâmide humana.

- Mas ninguém vai conseguir segurar você e o seu monte de banha! – Karin me alfinetou, fazendo algumas amigas dela soltarem umas risadinhas.

Vagabunda.

- Dê um desconto, Karin. A Sakura não alcança a garganta para vomitar tudo o que come, como você sempre faz. – Ino falou por mim, fazendo um monte de garotas soltarem um "Ui".

Karin fez uma cara bem feia pra gente, mas aprendi a não ter medo de gente feia aos seis anos. A maioria acabou concordando comigo, achando que se fizéssemos uma pirâmide, ia ser algo bastante chamativo e animaria muito a torcida. E todas nós queríamos muito que os meninos ganhassem o campeonato, porque o prêmio seria uma viagem para Ichigohama, com direito a hospedagem num luxuoso hotel e praia, muita praia! Tudo bem que Ichigohama é uma praia conhecida pelo surfe e eu definitivamente não sei surfar. Mas quem liga? Seria uma viagem totalmente de graça, credenciada pela Tsunade. E o prêmio era tanto para os meninos do time quanto para as... Tchantchantcham: líderes de torcida! Finalmente estou vendo uma vantagem em ter me tornado esse troço.

.

.

.

Dessa vez eu não estava escrevendo para a coluna da Luna (odeio essa rima) tarde. Era pouco mais de seis horas da noite quando eu tinha terminado, o céu estava começando a escurecer. Tinha aproveitado para entrar na internet e atualizar minhas redes sociais, e segurei algumas risadas ao ver que Sasori tinha colocado que estava apaixonado por uma garota de cabelo rosa. Ele não sabe o limite do ridículo, sério.

Sasuke, que permanecera calado o tempo todo, levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, no momento em que me viu desligando o computador. Trancamos a sala de redação em silêncio.

- Vou te levar pra casa. – ele diz.

Oh, que surpresa.

- Não, tudo bem. – pego o celular do meu bolso, para consultar as horas. – Seth disse que ia resolver uns assuntos da transferência dele com a Tsunade-sama e depois viria me buscar.

- Seth? – ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas. – Você quer dizer aquele americano que entrou na nossa sala?

Confirmo com a cabeça e olho para os lados, à procura de qualquer sinal de que Naruto esteja vindo.

- Sakura, ele é um idiota!

Fico levemente ofendida pela maneira que Sasuke se refere à Naruto. Quero dizer, Naruto é mesmo um idiota, mas quem Sasuke está pensando que é? Ele mal o conhece!

- Seth é só um pouco atrapalhado. – defendo-o.

- Você vai mesmo sair com um idiota? – ele ri sarcástico. – Uau, que evolução, não? Sair de alguém como o Sasori para um outro como Seth.

- Sasuke, pare, por favor. – é tudo o que peço, agora realmente ofendida. – Não ouse comparar Seth com o cretino do Sasori. Não há comparação. E eu não vou sair com ninguém, ele vai só me levar para casa!

- Sakura, você é tão ingênua! Você não notou como esse Seth não larga do seu pé? Ele virou a sua sombra, em todos os lugares que você vai, lá está ele! Você não sabe que esse tipinho de gente americana é cheio de segundas intenções?

Seria muita falta de educação da minha parte caso eu boceje na cara dele? Sasuke está ativado em seu modo "Pai coruja".

- Ele está conquistando todos os seus amigos, fazendo com que você pense que ele é uma boa pessoa... Não viu como ele tentou se exibir para você no dia em que foi assistir ao nosso treino de futebol?

Que se dane. Vou bocejar na cara dele mesmo.

- Aliás, por que o Gai-sensei deixou você assistir o treino?

Mas antes que eu me desse ao trabalho de inventar uma desculpa plausível para o Sasuke, sinto alguém me segurar e virar meu corpo para baixo, jogando-me rapidamente por cima de ombros largos e fortes, e imediatamente reconheci como os ombros do Naruto.

Ele estava me carregando como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Como se eu fosse um saco de batatas de cem gramas.

- Seth! - gritei, muito desesperada com minha posição nada confortável. Qual é, ainda estava usando a minissaia do uniforme do colégio! - Me coloca no chão. Agora!

- Relaxa, Sakura-chan. - ele diz num tom monótono e calmo, só faltava acrescentar "Como é a vista de cima dos meus ombros?" - Meu carro está logo ali. Agora, pode se despedir do seu namorado, porque estamos indo.

Ah, não. Não. Não.

Por favor, o Naruto não falou isso. Foi só a minha imaginação fértil.

- Namorado? - Sasuke repete a palavra, como se achasse graça da situação.

É, ele falou. Não foi a minha imaginação. Quem me dera se fosse.

- Seth! - sentia sangue indo para minha cabeça, porque isso estava me deixando realmente irada. E também porque eu estava de cabeça para baixo, claro. - Ele não é o meu namorado!

- Não? - Naruto se fez de desentendido e depois fingiu ficar com raiva. - Escuta, se você não é o namorado da Sakura-chan, então por que tentou beijá-la hoje cedo?

- ELE NÃO TENTOU ME BEIJAR! - grito para que todos me ouçam e começo a bater desesperadamente nas costas do Naruto, mas tudo o que faço não causa dor nenhuma. Odeio esses homens gorilas.

Para o meu horror, Sasuke parecia estar se divertindo mil e uma maravilhas com o meu pesadelo, devia ser muito engraçado mesmo ver uma pobre e indefesa garota de cabeça para baixo nos ombros de um troglodita que a julgava tê-lo quase beijado. Nossa, é mesmo, como isso é engraçado. Ha. Ha.

- E da próxima vez que for beijar a Sakura-chan, é melhor já ter chutado aquela ruivinha lá. A Sakura-chan não gosta de ficar em segundo lugar!

- Pode deixar. - Sasuke dá um sorriso debochado e coloca as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto me observava desferir golpe nas costas do Naruto.

- PODE DEIXAR? - dou um grito histérico. - Como assim "pode deixar"? Sasuke, fala pra esse americano boboca que é tudo mentira!

- Então nosso beijo não significou nada, Sakura? - Sasuke finge-se ultrajado. - Está ferindo os meus sentimentos.

- A PRÓXIMA COISA QUE EU VOU FERIR VAI SER O SEU...

Mas Naruto estica o braço e cobre minha boca com sua mão, abafando a palavra bonitinha que eu estava prestes a falar. A que começa com "c" e termina em "u". Enfim, foi uma pena ninguém ter ouvido.

- Precisamos ir agora. - Naruto diz e estende a mão para Sasuke.

Ele olha a mão de Naruto por breves instantes, mas depois sacode a cabeça e a aperta, como se fossem velhos grandes amigos.

Naruto já se virou e estamos nos afastando, mas como a vida ama me sacanear, eu ainda estou sendo carregada pelo loiro. Se ele pegar na minha bunda, vou dar uma na cara dele. Ah, se vou.

- Ei. - Sasuke diz de repente e Naruto se vira para ele. Tudo o que consigo ver são os pés do Sasuke. - Desculpe por ter te chamado de Dobe outro dia.

Sasuke pedindo desculpas? Acho que rolou um clima entre esses dois.

- Claro... - Naruto responde sorrindo e novamente dá as costas para Sasuke, partindo comigo em seus ombros. Quando acho que finalmente vamos embora, ele dá pára um pouco e vira-se só um pouquinho, ainda sorrindo. - ...Sasuke-teme.

E para a minha surpresa, Sasuke sorri de volta.

Naruto me jogou no banco do carona do carro esportivo dele, fazendo com que eu quicasse no banco. Nossa, ele é realmente um cavalheiro.

Espero ele dar a volta no carro e entrar, sentando-se no banco do motorista e girar a chave, dando a partida.

- Sasuke disse que você está cheio de segundas intenções comigo, sabia? - digo só para ver sua reação. Vamos ver se o Naruto vai continuar a distribuir sorrisinhos para o Sasuke agora.

Diferente do que eu imaginava, Naruto dá um sorriso travesso e depois dá uma piscadinha para mim.

- E quem te garante que eu vou mesmo te levar para sua casa?

Oh, meu Deus, não deixe que eu cometa nenhum assassinato dentro deste carro.

Coloquei o cinto de segurança, porque vai saber como as pessoas de Hollywood estão acostumadas a dirigir, não é mesmo? Lindsay Lohan é um exemplo. E sem pedir permissão, comecei a vasculhar as coisas do Naruto, abrindo o porta-luvas e tudo mais. Hm, será que eu posso vender esse lenço usado no eBay? Se eu disser que contém muco do Uzumaki Naruto, posso ganhar uns duzentos ienes. Bem, acho que só a Hinata pagaria uns quinhentos.

- Então, quem é esse tal de Sasori? - Naruto pergunta enquanto saíamos do estacionamento do colégio. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi o carro de Sasuke ainda estacionado.

- Você já teve o prazer de conhecer o Sasori? - desejo do fundo do meu coração que Naruto tenha notado a minha ironia, porque nunca é um prazer conhecer pessoas como Sasori. Aposto que até os pais dele concordariam comigo.

- Não. - ele dá de ombros. - Só estou perguntando porque enquanto estávamos no Caffè ontem, você falou desse tal de Sasori com muita raiva. E eu vi a maneira como você o tratou quando ele foi falar com você durante o treino de futebol.

- Ele é um pé no saco, não perde uma oportunidade de acabar com minha paz de espírito.

- E agora a pouco eu escutei o Sasuke falando algumas coisas sobre esse Sasori... - Naruto deu um olhar meio desconfiado para mim, mas depois voltou sua atenção para o volante. - Pelo que entendi vocês já tiveram algo. Certo?

Olhei para o céu através da janela. Consegui ver uma estrela. Assim são as estrelas. Escondem-se durante o dia, mas dão um verdadeiro show à noite. E cada uma com seu próprio brilho, nunca sozinhas. Formando constelações, guiando marinheiros e fazendo com que todas as pessoas que nunca saíram do chão suspirar, cheias de inveja.

Deve ser legal ser uma estrela. Elas não precisam estudar Química inorgânica e nem balançar pompons vermelhos.

- Sasori é o meu ex-namorado. - gostei da maneira como pronunciei o "ex". Me senti forte, fez com que eu parecesse um bom partido. Desejei que Naruto fosse uma garota, para me olhar cheio de surpresa e dizer com empolgação "Uau, você já namorou o bonitão do Sasori? Que poder, hein, menina!". Mas aí percebi que se Naruto fosse uma garota, não ia ter graça ser carregada no colo por ele ou andar no seu carro esportivo.

- E vocês não deram certo juntos, por que?

- Sasori é um verdadeiro idiota. - dei uma risada sem graça e olhei desconcertada para as minhas mãos, que repousavam sobre meu colo. - Ele não liga se vai tirar dez ou zero em uma prova importante, ou se os pais da sua namorada vão gostar ou não dele. Ele não importa se o goleiro do time defende todas as bolas, se os volantes impedem que o outro time avance ou que os jogadores de meio-campo armem toda a jogada. Sasori apenas vê quem chuta a bola para o gol, ou seja, o atacante, que é a posição dele. E quando ele faz uma peça de teatro, quer ser sempre o personagem principal, o centro das atenções. Que se foda o narrador, as pessoas que tiveram o trabalhão de fazer o cenário e escolher o figurino e o professor, que escreveu as falas. Ele se acha o mais importante.

- Nossa, você sabe escolher um namorado. - ele disse em tom de brincadeira, me fazendo rir um pouquinho. - Por que ficou com ele, então? O que viu nele?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

Realmente, _o que eu vi no Sasori_? Quero dizer, o que o Sasori tem por trás daquele rostinho bonito?

Namoramos por quase seis meses. A pergunta é: COMO eu suportei aquele retardado no meu pé durante meio ano?

Mas eu sei da verdade. E a verdade foi que, eu tinha ficado muito eufórica quando Sasori me convidou para sair pela primeira vez. Nos conhecemos durante uma peça de teatro, onde ele era o mocinho e eu, a mocinha. Fazíamos o par romântico. E a peça tinha sido o maior sucesso.

Então depois que a apresentação tinha acabado, Sasori tinha me perguntado se eu queria comer uma pizza, ir ao cinema, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu surtei. Porque até então eu era Haruno Invisível Sakura. E o que um garoto lindo, talentoso e popular como Sasori estava comendo pizza com a excluída da Haruno? Confesso que namorá-lo foi muito importante para mim. Sasori foi essencial no meu processo de socialização com as pessoas. Passei a ser menos tímida, me destaquei mais em sala de aula, cuidei mais do corpo, aprendi a usar maquiagem e roupas da moda. Ino e Hinata aprovaram totalmente minhas mudanças. Disseram que eu estava me soltando. E foi então que eu decidi me inscrever para o jornal do colégio.

E fui aceita. E bastaram dois artigos meus para que Tsunade-sama me escolhesse para ser a Luna.

Luna, a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Sempre gostei de ajudar as pessoas, de dar apoio e conselhos sobre o que elas podem fazer na vida. E eu sou ótima nisso! A Ino não estaria namorando o Shikamaru se não fosse por mim. Mas por que eu ajudo as pessoas, mas não consigo _me_ ajudar? Por que nunca sei o que fazer com a _minha_ vida pessoal? A _minha_ vida amorosa?

- Eu não sei bem. - respondi sinceramente ao Naruto. - Sasori foi um tipo de novidade para mim. Ele, o garoto bonito que todas as meninas sonhavam. Eu, a desconhecida, a invisível. Sempre vivi na sombra das minhas melhores amigas. Ino, a garota mais linda e bem vestida do colégio, todos os caras queriam uma chance com ela. E Hinata, o cérebro da turma, todos invejavam as notas dela. Mas eu... Eu era completamente normal, sabe? Sem nada de especial.

Fiquei assustada com as minhas próprias palavras. Quero dizer, nem eu sabia que guardava essas mágoas dentro de mim! Sim, eu queria ser como as minhas amigas. Uma garota muito bonita, ou muito inteligente. Mas eu não era. Eu era um _pouco_ bonita e um _pouco_ inteligente. Não era o bastante para mim.

- Você é muito especial, Sakura-chan. - Naruto sorriu para mim e de repente, senti meu peito cheio de conforto. Era uma boa sensação. - Se não fosse especial, por que a Tsunade te escolheria para guardar o meu segredo? Você é a única por aqui que sabe que sou um ator.

Assenti vagarosamente com a cabeça. Sim, essa era uma pergunta que eu me fazia o tempo todo. Por que a Tsunade me escolheu? Será que era só porque eu era boa em guardar segredos?

- E se você não fosse especial, por que a Ino e a Hinata considerariam você como amiga delas? Bom, já que pela maneira que você diz, elas são muito especiais. Mas pessoas especiais só andam com especiais também, não acha?

Verdade. Ino tinha tudo para ser a melhor amiga da Karin. Mas, no entanto, elas se odeiam! E Hinata poderia ser a melhor amiga daqueles alunos do clube de matemática. Mas... As duas são as minhas amigas. São as minhas melhores amigas!

- Você é especial, Sakura-chan. - Naruto diz cheio de bondade. - Todos já sabem disso, menos você. Ainda vai descobrir que é muito mais especial do que imagina.

Olhei brevemente para Naruto. Eu o conhecia há apenas alguns dias, mas parecia que era uma vida inteira. Ele não me enchia de perguntas por apenas curiosidade ou ter um assunto para fofocar. Não. Seus olhos maravilhosamente azuis estavam inundados de ternura e afeto, e por um instante eu me senti segura, senti que Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que jamais machucaria um amigo.

E naquele momento, eu quis ardentemente que ele fosse meu amigo.

Por isso, eu contei algo que nunca tinha contado para ninguém.

- Sasori estava em um jogo muito importante para o colégio. - comecei a contar cautelosamente, escolhendo bem as palavras. Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, deve ter percebido como eu estava tensa. De alguma maneira, eu senti que ele sabia que era um assunto complicado e delicado para mim. - E o tempo estava acabando. O Jogo estava empatado. Até que ele fez o gol da vitória. E foi emocionante, porque ele marcou quando faltava menos de um minuto para o jogo acabar. Sasori foi o herói.

Eu sorri com as lembranças do juiz apitando o final da partida, e então todos do Konoha deixaram as arquibancadas e foram abraçar Sasori. As meninas gritavam como loucas o nome dele, mas ele olhava somente para mim. Corremos e nos abraçamos, todos olhavam para nós. Naquele dia, eu me senti a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Quanta ingenuidade.

- Mas então ele pegou na minha mão e saiu correndo, fugindo dos abraços dos companheiros de time. E eu comecei a perguntar confusa "Sasori, para onde estamos indo?". - respirei fundo e olhei mais uma vez pela janela. Meus olhos estavam embaçando. Era algo que sempre acontecia, quando eu lembrava do que havia acontecido depois. Naruto ouvia tudo em silêncio e com atenção. - E ele respondia "Você vai gostar".

Respirei fundo mais algumas vezes.

- Achei que ele ia me levar para sair, comemorar a vitória do jogo. Mas então, lá estávamos nós, no vestiário masculino. - as mãos do Naruto se apertaram com força em torno do volante, acho que ele já estava sacando o rumo da conversa. - E, bem, começamos e nos beijar. Na hora, tudo o que eu poderia pensar era "Oba, ele está me beijando!". Até que ele me pegou no colo e me colocou sentada sobre a pia, de costas para o espelho.

Naruto fehou os olhos.

- E continuamos a nos beijar, eu estava realmente feliz. Estava feliz por ele, estava feliz pela vitória do nosso colégio, feliz por ele ter se destacado no jogo, feliz porque as pessoas estavam gritando o nome dele. Então... - gaguejei um pouco. Céus. Eu estava prestes a contar. A contar o que eu sempre ensaiava para dizer à Ino e Hinata, minhas melhores amigas desde a vida inteira. Mas nunca tive coragem de dizer à elas. Nem a ninguém mais. Mas aqui estava eu. Prestes a contar o fato mais constrangedor da minha vida para alguém que eu conhecia há poucos dias. E eu não estava com medo por contar.

- Eu senti as mãos dele se mexendo debaixo da minha saia. - confessei envergonhada. - Ele estava... Tirando a minha calcinha.

- Ele o que? - Naruto gritou e fez uma curva bastante fechada, os pneus do carro cantaram. Fechei os olhos. Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. - Sakura-chan... Eu vou... Eu vou acabar com a raça dele!

- Você não vai fazer nada, Naruto. - falei tentando acalmá-lo. - Não aconteceu nada de mais depois, tudo bem? Sasuke também estava jogando, e ele tinha acabado de entrar no vestiário para tomar uma ducha, quando ele nos viu. E viu que Sasori estava fazendo algo que eu não queria. Viu que eu estava gritando e me debatendo. Ele me salvou.

De repente, senti o peso das minhas próprias palavras.

Sasuke tinha me salvado. Só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer se ele não tivesse chegado naquele instante. Sasuke tinha tirado Sasori de perto de mim e o acertara em cheio na cara.

E eu nunca o agradeci por isso.

Meu Deus. Eu sou um monstro.

Um monstro muito ingrato.

Naruto havia se acalmado um pouco, mas depois perguntou, com a voz tremendo.

- O que você me contou... Alguém mais sabe disso?

Neguei com a cabeça.

Ele estava sorrindo. Um lindo sorriso.

- Você é a única que sabe do meu segredo. E eu, o único que sabe do seu. Bem, eu e o Sasuke-teme.

Eu ri da maneira como Naruto chamou o Sasuke. Acho que os dois vão se dar bem. Da maneira deles, claro.

- Viu só, Sakura-chan? Você acabou de se tornar especial para mim.

E por alguma razão, eu achei que Naruto estava certo.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Ah, Naruto e Sakura estão descobrindo a amizade :3

Muito bem, quem ficou chateada com o Sasuke? Poxa, ele nem terminou com a Karin nem nada. O máximo que fez foi passar uma pomadinha na Sakura e panz. Ok, agora me dêem licença, eu preciso ir ali e acertar uma marreta na minha boca. Sasuke-kun, me cura? *-*

Eu fiquei com penininha do Sai, tadinho, a Sakura mal deu atenção pra ele :(

Gente, infelizmente meu computador está com problemas (o que acontece com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria) e, bem, não estou postando no computador da minha casa. Não vou poder agradecer às reviews uma por uma :(

Mas eu amei. Cara, fico muito feliz em saber que tem bastante gente gostando de Konoha News! *-*

Deixe-me só fazer algumas observações importantes, um resumo geral das reviews. Bem, algumas garotas já descobriram a identidade do FAN BOY! Sim, souberam usar bem a charadinha. Não vou falar quem está certa e quem está errada, para o caso das pessoas que ainda não sacaram. Mas não se preocupem, com o passar dos capítulos, vamos ter mais dicas sobre quem é esse cara misterioso. Mas apareceram vários palpites, e eu gostei disso *-*

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também. Sasuke e Hinata vão aparecer um pouquinho mais também nos próximos :D

**Ego cat**

**Feer Uchiha**

**Hell di Sanseverini**

**Tsuki Yue**

**Samy Winkot**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Rittinha**

**Cau Lima**

**Hana Haruno Uchiha**

**Nick Granger Potter**

**Maria Clara**

**Sakura Kh**

**Make uup**

**Hina Masen**

**Bruuh s2**

**Isa Silva**

**Neigh**

**MsBea**

**Juliie Uchiha**

**jeek-chan**

**a. Moraxis**

**Paah. Uchiha**

**Bela21**

**Strawk**

**May-chan**

**Vivian-san**

Espero mais reviews :3

Ah, e estou escrevendo uma pequena one-shot. Para quem gosta de SasuSaku. Fiquem de olho nas atualizações, pretendo postar em breve :D

Obrigada gatas, adorei de verdade. Beijos, e bom feriado para todas nós :)


	5. O vizinho Konohamaru

Oioioi pessoas e seres extraterrestres! :D

Como vai a vida de vocês? Melhor que a minha, eu espero ._.

Minha mente está fervendo em idéias novas. Aliás, já conhecem minha nova one **Pick Up**? O link está no meu perfil, para quem se interessar. Estou pensando em escrever uma fic com um pouquinho de drama (as minhas são _happy_ demais, entendem?), mas tenho medo de que ninguém goste. Bom, independente de que eu escreva ou não, isso não significa que deixarei Konoha News para lá!

Falando nisso... ESTOU APAIXONADA COM AS REVIEWS! Passo horas lendo. E relendo. E lendo de novo. Obrigada a toooodas *-*

Meu note (finalmente) está devidamente consertado - DEUS É PAI! - e eu juro que não sei como tinha tantos cavalos de tróia nele. Juro. O técnico que fez a operação, err digo, que consertou, disse que era um milagre meu note conseguir ligar. E eu pensei "Isso não é milagre, se chama perseverança, meu filho".

Então agora eu estou com um tempinho para responder *O* mas as respostas estão abaixo disso:

* * *

**Capítulo V - O vizinho Konohamaru**

* * *

_Querida Luna,_

_Estou há cinco meses com o meu namorado. Estamos bem. Meus amigos gostam dele, assim como meus pais. E eu também me dou bem com a família dele._

_Estou te escrevendo por apenas insegurança._

_Nós estamos namorando há cinco meses, mas até hoje ele nunca me falou AQUELAS três palavrinha básicas e essenciais num relacionamento. Ele nunca me falou "Eu te amo"._

_Minhas amigas dizem que é normal, que homens nunca falam esse tipo de coisa. Mas eu estou ficando louca! Preciso ouvir uma declaração, preciso ouvi-lo dizendo que me ama, preciso dessa garantia, dessa segurança!_

_Não posso simplesmente pressioná-lo ou perguntar se ele me ama._

_Mas já se passaram cinco meses! Me diga o que faria se estivesse no meu lugar._

* * *

_Garota insegura,_

_Está tudo bem. As suas amigas têm razão, geralmente os homens são mais reservados, misteriosos com os sentimentos. Nós, as mulheres, é quem fica na responsabilidade de conversar sobre sentimentos, resolver as brigas e esclarecer confusões._

_Entendo a sua insegurança e acredite, é completamente normal você se sentir assim. _

_Mas você já se declarou para ele? Alguma vez já disse que ama o seu namorado?_

_Talvez ele também esteja inseguro, já pensou nisso?_

_Se você disser que o ama, ele pode ganhar confiança e declarar-se também. Não podemos ter vergonha dos nossos sentimentos._

_E você já ouviu falar que um gesto vale mais que cem palavras? Ele já deve ter feito coisas que querem dizer "Eu te amo" mil vezes para você._

_Espero ter ajudado. E espero que vocês continuem juntos por muito tempo._

* * *

Quando chego na sala de redação na manhã seguinte, meus pés ainda estão tremendo deliberadamente. É com imenso prazer que caio sentada em uma cadeira próxima. Minha mochila cai no chão com um barulho estrondoso e solto um longo suspiro, aliviada.

Minha mente ainda estava me assustando terrivelmente com as palavras que minha mãe me falou nesta manhã.

Não... Minha vida estava boa demais para ser verdade.

Quero dizer, tirando esse meu cabelo rosa, a decepção que tive com Sasori e a morte do meu pai quando eu só tinha três anos, minha vida estava realmente... Pensando bem, não estava tão boa assim. Enfim.

Estava distraída demais para perceber que Hinata e Shikamaru sentaram nas cadeiras próximas à minha, com os rostos preocupados. Ok, na verdade era só a Hinata preocupada. Shikamaru fazia mais a linha de "Por que você tem que ser a melhor amiga da minha namorada mesmo?".

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - Hinata me perguntou gentilmente, com seus olhos bondosos e simpáticos.

- É, a sua cara está horrível. - e isso é tudo o que Shikamaru me diz.

Cretino.

- O meu pior pesadelo está prestes a acontecer. - suspiro e olho para o teto de forma chateada. - E vai acontecer em... - consulto o relógio no pulso do Shikamaru. - ...seis horas. Um pouco menos de seis horas, na verdade.

Quando eles me olham com uma típica cara de "O que você quer dizer com isso? Não somos deuses nem temos a Madame Zoroastra no bolso para adivinhar", coloco as mãos ao redor da cabeça, meus cabelos sendo esmagados entre os dedos.

- Sakura, o que...

- Vou ser a babá do Konohamaru esta tarde. - interrompo Hinata. Ela solta uma pequena exclamação, enquanto Shikamaru ri divertido. - Você quer parar de rir, por favor? - peço desesperada, e isso infelizmente só serviu para alimentar sua diversão.

- Fala sério, Sakura. Olhar o Kohamaru por uma tarde não é nenhum tormento. - ele diz enquanto se afasta, indo até a máquina de café e volta com duas xícaras, entregando uma para Hinata. Ele sabe que não gosto de café.

E cappuccino não é café. Quero dizer, mais ou menos.

- Não é tormento para você, que não é vizinho dele. - minha voz sai meio sufocada, só pelas lembranças daquele... Diabinho disfarçado de gente. Eu ainda me lembro de quando ele se mudou para a casa ao lado.

Era tão fofinho, pequeno e tinha um sorriso tão cativante. E eu, totalmente fascinada e feliz por ter uma criança tão linda quanto ele morando ao lado, me aproximei para dar boas-vindas.

E foi então que ele abaixou as calças e fez xixi no meu pé.

Eu estava descalça.

Uma vez ele disse que iria botar fogo no meu closet, para que eu trocasse de roupa no meu quarto. Eu ri e respondi que ainda podia trocar no banheiro. Só depois me passou pela cabeça, "Como ele sabe que eu não troco de roupa no meu quarto?". Tudo o que ele respondeu foi um casual "Foi só um palpite".

Só quatro meses depois descobri que a janela do meu quarto dava diretamente para a janela do quarto _dele_. E que ele tinha ganhado um binóculos de aniversário.

"_Sakura, você já é uma mocinha muito responsável. E como a babá do Konohamaru está doente, o Sr. Sarutobi perguntou gentilmente se você podia cuidar do netinho dele só por esta tarde. E eu respondi que sim."_; ainda estava me remoendo com as palavras da minha mãe.

E é claro que eu não poderia negar-lhe nada. Primeiro porque a Sra. Haruno ali tornou-se uma árdua e persuasiva advogada, e acabaria me convencendo de que cuidar do Konohamaru não seria tão ruim assim. E segundo, porque a pestinha mora com o avô Sarutobi Hiruzen, Asuma e sua noiva Kurenai, que são respectivamente: meu antigo diretor, meu professor de Física e minha professora de Geografia. Ter professores como seu vizinho é um tormento.

- Mas o moleque já tem doze anos, não é mesmo? - observou Shikamaru, falando e tomando seu café a contragosto (Ino insistia para que ele bebesse sempre que pudesse, para que ficasse mais acordado). - Aposto que não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Minha testa contraiu ligeiramente e respondi numa voz meio amarga:

- Sim, ele é um moleque de doze anos que rouba meus sutiãs, come meus batons, coloca sal no pote de açúcar e me obriga a assistir Procurando Nemo todos os finais de semana!

- Procurando Nemo é um filme legal e bonitinho. - Hinata diz timidamente.

- Também acho. - dou de ombros. - Mas você diz isso porque nunca ouviu o Konohamaru falando em baleiês.

Sem querer, me pego rindo com Hinata e Shikamaru, quando escutamos alguém abrindo a porta da sala de Redação. Ainda estou no meio de uma risada, quando olho para ver quem era.

E de repente, não acho mais graça de nada.

Sasuke está encostado na parede, bem perto da porta, com as mãos cruzadas na altura do peito (fazendo com que seus bíceps, tríceps e sei lá mais o quê ficassem duas vezes maiores). Quando percebi que minha mente estava me traindo ao imaginar como seria sentir aqueles braços fortes me envolvendo, corei.

Olhei rapidamente para o lado, mas não tinha mais ninguém do meu lado.

Na verdade Hinata tinha corrido para a sala ao lado e estava ligando um dos computadores. E Shikamaru começou a andar em círculos, segurando uns papéis na mão, e dizendo em voz alta: "Preciso revisar estes textos. Como eu amo trabalhar!". E os dois estavam fazendo isso porque supostamente devíamos estar nos ralando de tanto trabalhar, e não sentados, rindo e tomando um cafezinho.

Ainda mais com o Sasuke ali, parado na porta, com os braços ainda cruzados e me olhando com uma cara... De mau.

Ah, meu Deus. Ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma preguiçosa e incompetente! E não o culpo por isso.

Desajeitadamente, recoloco minha mochila nas costas e tropeço um pouco enquanto me levanto. Cabisbaixa, caminho até a sala dos computadores ao lado, para ser útil em alguma coisa, quando escuto Sasuke limpar a garganta e dizer numa voz estranha:

- Fique.

Meus pés congelam.

Muito lentamente, giro nos calcanhares, até estar de frente para o Sasuke. Ele se senta numa cadeira e apóia os cotovelos em cima da mesa e faz um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, num pedido mudo para que eu me sentasse também.

Eu o fiz.

- Sakura... - ele olha para os lados, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém estaria nos ouvindo. - Preciso conversar com você.

NÃO! Sobre o que ele precisa conversar?

Ele... Ele não vai me demitir, vai?

Quero dizer, acho que o termo correto não é "demitir", já que não somos pagos para escrever para o Konoha News nem nada, mas... Bem, ele é o nosso chefe. Acho que ele pode me tirar da equipe, se quiser.

Mas eu _não posso_ sair. EU SEMPRE QUIS TRABALHAR NUM JORNAL!

Na verdade eu sempre quis trabalhar numa fábrica de sorvetes. Mas trabalhar num jornal também é legal. Enfim.

Ele abre a boca para falar, mas eu rapidamente o interrompo.

- Você não pode me despedir. - digo rapidamente. Seus olhos aumentam um pouco de tamanho, e percebo como seu queixo pendeu alguns centímetros para baixo. - Você... Simplesmente não pode. Não é justo.

Sasuke recupera a postura e diz numa voz muito esquisita, de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha escutado antes:

- Eu não posso... - ele hesita. - Não posso te despedir? - quando eu nego desesperadamente com a cabeça, apóia o queixo nas mãos e sua voz está tremendo ligeiramente. - Sakura... Eu sou o editor-chefe deste jornal. Sabe o que isso significa?

Na verdade eu sei sim. Mas acho que essa é uma daquelas perguntas retóricas, em que tenho que fingir que não sei e deixá-lo responder.

- Significa que, além de ser o melhor para escrever matérias, ainda seleciono aquilo que pode e o que não pode ser publicado. E a única que tem mais autoridade do que eu é a Tsunade.

Concordei silenciosamente, apesar de ter achado muito chato da parte dele em ter dito "o melhor para escrever matérias". Tudo bem, não vou mentir. Sasuke é mesmo o melhor, Tsunade o elegeu para este cargo justamente pelo talento dele. Mas ele podia ao menos guardar isto para ele mesmo, certo? Eu também escrevo matérias. E não são ruins.

- E, claro, significa que eu posso demitir quem não estiver fazendo um bom trabalho.

Abro desesperadamente minha boca, mas nenhum som sai dela.

Sinto o ar esmagando os meus pulmões.

Eu estava errada. O meu pior pesadelo não está para acontecer em seis horas. Está acontecendo _agora mesmo_.

Sasuke não pode me demitir! Ele acha que não estou fazendo um bom trabalho? Eu tinha ficado tão eufórica quando fui convidada a escrever no início do ano... Adeus, carreira promissora no The New York Times. Adeus, motivo de orgulho e exibicionismo da Sra. Haruno. Adeus, caronas noturnas com caras gostosos. Adeus, cappuccino com chantilly do Sai. Adeus, minha preciosa e adorável Coluna da Luna. Adeus... Ei. É isso!

- E a Luna, como fica? - minha voz sai um pouco mais alta do que o esperado, e olho nervosamente para todos os lados, certificando-me de que ninguém estava escutando. Mas meu tom ainda é desafiador. - Se você me demitir, quem será a nova conselheira anônima do jornal? Você _sabe_ que sem a minha coluna, o número de leitores reduzirá drasticamente!

Talvez eu estivesse exagerando um pouco. Talvez o número de leitores não reduzirá drasticamente. Talvez só algumas meninas iludidas amorosamente parassem de ler. Enfim, foda-se. Preciso de um bom argumento para não sair.

E parece que este funcionou perfeitamente, pois Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e levantou as mãos, num sinal de rendimento.

- Tudo bem. Você pode continuar.

- JURA? - involuntariamente, começo a dar pulinhos sentada e a bater palmas, muito empolgada. Eca. Os ataques da Ino estão me contagiando.

Eu não acredito. Eu vou continuar. Eu vou permanecer no jornal. EU VOU FICAR AQUI!

- Juro. - Sasuke dá um sorriso praticamente imperceptível. - Mas na verdade eu só queria que você...

- Obrigada! - o interrompo. Ele me olha interrogativamente e, envergonhada, abaixo a cabeça e começo a brincar com os dedos da mão. - Eu prometo que vou escrever com mais freqüência. Não vou mais reclamar daquela máquina de café expresso. E vou parar de acessar o meu Facebook nos computadores daqui.

- Tudo bem. Sakura...

Eu o interrompo novamente.

- Também prometo que não vou mais atirar bolinhas de papel na sua cabeça enquanto estivermos no meio de uma reunião do jornal. - engasgo ligeiramente com a velocidade das coisas que saem da minha boca. - E me desculpe por ter quebrado a copiadora na semana passada. Foi sem querer.

Aliviada por ter despejado todas essas palavras num único tiro, suspiro feliz e satisfeita comigo mesma pela minha recente honestidade.

Nem percebi que Sasuke me olhava boquiaberto e totalmente incrédulo.

- O que foi? - perguntei inocentemente.

- A copiadora está quebrada?

Ops. Certo... Talvez eu deva inventar alguma saída.

- Eu disse que a copiadora está quebrada? - sorrio sem graça e coço um pouco a cabeça, nervosa. - Que estranho, por que eu diria uma coisa dessas?

Mas ele balança a cabeça, a incredulidade ainda em seus olhos.

- E eu _sabia_ que era você que acertava a minha cabeça nas reuniões!

Hm... E agora? Ainda tenho uma saída, mamãe?

- Não sei do que você está falando. - digo na maior cara de pau.

E se eu dissesse que o Shikamaru e o Sai também jogavam bolinhas, Sasuke me perdoaria?

Tudo bem, deixe-me preparar. Acho que agora ele vai me demitir. Acho que agora ele vai _mesmo_ me demitir. Foda-se a minha coluna diária.

Engulo em seco (engolindo a minha dignidade junto) e começo a me levantar vagarosamente. Quero evitar ter que ouvir um "FORA DAQUI!", e por isso pretendo me retirar antes que ele diga com todas as palavras que estou despedida.

Mas então eu paro.

Paro assim que escuto uma risada.

SASUKE ESTÁ GARGALHANDO, SENHOR! Pela primeira vez na vida... Uchiha Sasuke foi flagrado rindo como um condenado. Ahá, eu sabia que ele era normal!

- O que foi? - pergunto timidamente.

Mas tudo o que ele faz é jogar a cabeça para trás e bater as mãos fechadas em punho em cima da mesa, não se agüentando de tanto rir.

Estou quase convicta que _eu_ sou o motivo da piada.

Nossa, então é só assim para o Sasuke rir um pouquinho? Humilhar seus subordinados e mandá-los embora? Retiro o que disse sobre ele ser normal.

Sinto meu orgulho escorrer pelo chão, enquanto Sasuke para de rir aos poucos, limpando uma lágrima que se formou em seus olhos.

- Sakura... - a voz dele volta a tremer. - Eu nunca pretendia te demitir!

Minha boca se abre totalmente e meus ombros tombam um pouco para frente. Ele... Nunca quis me demitir?

- Nunca?

- Nunca! - ele ri um pouco mais. - Você ficou tão desesperada e praticamente me implorou. Ah, e obrigado por me manter a par de algumas coisinhas... Vou pedir para a Tsunade contratar um técnico para a copiadora e proibir de que você tenha em mãos algum caderno ou qualquer papel que seja durante as reuniões.

Agora eu quero me matar.

- Nossa, você _tinha_ que ter visto a sua cara. Foi demais! - Sasuke diz com um sorriso tão divertido que por um momento quero mesmo rir de mim mesma.

- Da próxima vez eu vou lembrar de entrar no pânico na frente do espelho, Uchiha. - digo amargamente e reviro os olhos, e ele ri novamente.

Tenho certeza de que já ultrapassei meus limites de humilhação por hoje, então quero mesmo sair daqui e ficar o mais longe possível dele, quando escuto sua voz, mas dessa vez está mais suave.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Eu ainda quero conversar com você.

De repente me pego mergulhada em seus olhos profundamente escuros e quero desesperadamente entender quais são as intenções dele.

Sento totalmente de mau-humor na cadeira e lembro admirada como a risada do Sasuke é gostosa de ouvir.

Não que isso signifique alguma coisa, claro. Afinal, a risada do meu primo de dois anos também é gostosa, mas nem por isso tenho vontade de agarrá-lo. E eu não estou falando que tenho vontade de agarrar o Sasuke. Não mesmo. Deus me livre.

- E sobre o que é? - pergunto realmente desinteressada. Se ele vier com "Sasori isso, Seth aquilo", vou dar na cara dele. E não vou passar pomadinha nem nada depois.

As bochechas dele ficam levemente avermelhadas, e percebo como ele desviou imediatamente o seu olhar.

Sasuke está com vergonha. Quem diria...

- Karin. - essa é a sua resposta.

Dou uma risada maléfica.

- E por que você quer conversar sobre ela comigo? - faço cara de deboche. - Ela ainda não aprendeu a falar?

Uau, essa foi ótima! Eu _preciso_ anotar isso e mostrar para a Ino depois. Ela vai morrer de rir comigo, tenho certeza!

"Ela ainda não aprendeu a falar?". Sakura, você é um gênio!

Mas Sasuke parece ter achado tão engraçado quanto assistir à alguém pulando da ponte.

- Sakura, por que você odeia tanto a Karin?

- Sasuke, não faça perguntas difíceis, por favor. Isso é o mesmo que perguntar "Quem veio primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha?".

Ele suspira mais uma vez e passa as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Só então começo a perceber como Sasuke tem um cabelo estranho. Não mais estranho do que o meu ou o do Rock Lee, claro. Mas é um estranho _charmoso_.

- Eu só queria te pedir um conselho, sabe? - ele pergunta numa voz calma e serena, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. Senti-me exposta. - Acho que eu e a Karin não temos mais solução. Eu tento fazer de tudo para continuarmos namorando, mas está cada vez mais... _Impossível_ de ficar com a Karin por perto. - Sasuke olha para os próprios pés, como se confessar que está enjoado da namorada fosse vergonhoso. - Não sei se ainda gosto da Karin como já gostei um dia.

Aposto que a mãe dela deve estar pensando o mesmo, querido.

- O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar? Você é a Luna, Sakura. Acho que só você pode me ajudar.

Então seus olhos encontram-se com os meus, e isso parece ser uma longa tortura. Os olhos dele estão profundos, com um brilho vívido e intenso. Me sinto cega, sinto minha garganta ficar seca e fico tonta, mas não consigo desviar o olhar.

_Seu olhar estava me queimando e eu não conseguia fazer nada para impedir._

Sasuke passa o peso do corpo para o outro pé e olha frustrado para a própria gravata. Ele a puxa um pouco para baixo, como se o pedaço de pano estive enforcando o pescoço.

E seus olhos voltam-se novamente para os meus.

Ônix.

Karin não merece namorar com Sasuke. Na verdade ela não merece namorar ninguém.

Será que ela também sente-se assim quando Sasuke olha para ela? Ela sente-se exposta? Ela sente-se perdida e salva ao mesmo tempo?

Eu limpo a garganta. Ele olha cheio de esperanças para mim.

Então falo a coisa mais egoísta que já ousei falar em toda a minha vida:

- Eu não posso te ajudar, Sasuke. Você viu o final que Sasori e eu tivemos.

E saio da sala, antes que ele possa mudar de idéia e me demitir de vez.

.

.

.

As aulas do dia acabaram muito rápido para o meu gosto.

Quase desejei ter mais três horas sobre Botânica só para não ter que voltar para casa tão cedo... Guardava preguiçosamente meus livros na mochila, quando Ino apareceu pelas minhas costas, dando um leve tapinha.

- Você não precisa ir para sua casa, se não quiser. Ainda pode ir ao treino das líderes de torcida comigo. - seus lindos olhos azuis reluziam enquanto ela falava.

Hm, deixe-me pensar um pouco mais.

Devo ficar e colocar uma roupa totalmente indecente e desconfortável e ficar ouvindo a voz de taquara rachada da Karin berrando no meu ouvido ou ir para casa e cuidar de um bebê de doze anos de idade que sabe arrotar o alfabeto inteiro?

Vejo Ino se inclinar um pouco mais na minha direção.

- Eu até deixo você ficar com os meus pompons!

Controlei para não vomitar nos sapatos dela.

- Obrigada, porca. Balançar quatro pompons é uma idéia realmente interessante, mas... Mamãe já disse para o Sr. Sarutobi que eu cuidaria do Konohamaru.

Ino rolou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, aquele menino já tem quinze anos! - eu tentei corrigi-la quanto à idade do Konohamaru e murmurei um "doze", mas ela me ignorou. - Ele tem QUINZE anos e ainda precisa de uma babá?

- Doze. - repeti.

- Com quinze anos eu viajei sozinha para seis países da Europa, comecei a sair com o Shika e já estava no meu terceiro cartão de crédito.

- Ele tem doze. - repeti mais uma vez, falando pausadamente. Após alguns poucos segundos refletindo, completei com a voz cética: - Até quatro meses atrás, _você _ainda tinha quinze anos.

Ela simplesmente me ignorou, fazendo uma cara zangada. Mas depois olhou para Hinata, e seus olhos estavam brilhando mais uma vez.

- Mas quer saber? Eu não preciso de você. Quem precisa de uma testuda idiota quando se tem Hyuuga Hinata para me acompanhar no treino?

_Testuda idiota_? Quem ela pensa que é? A Miss Simpatia?

Hinata pareceu entrar em desespero quando Ino a agarrou pelos braços e começou a arrastá-la até a porta, provavelmente com intenção de levar a pobrezinha até o local de treinamento das líderes. Hinata também não é lá muito fã de minissaias e acrobacias (embora ela seja muito mais talentosa do que eu).

Acho que foi por isso que ela disse num impulso, sem pensar:

- Prometi que iria ajudar a Sakura com o Konohamaru hoje! - e dizendo isso, correu para o meu lado, sorrindo para mim na maior cara de pau.

Tive vontade de sussurrar para a Ino "Ela está mentindo! Leve-a daqui, agora!", mas isso me pareceu uma atitude terrível. E, tadinha, ninguém merece ir àqueles treinos torturantes e que só servem para exibir nossos úteros.

- Céus! - Ino elevou um pouco o tom de voz e olhou desconfiada para nós duas. - Como a Sakura pode precisar de _ajuda_? Ninguém precisa de ajuda para cuidar de um garoto de quinze anos!

- Doze. - Hinata e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, que seja! - Ino explodiu. Depois, pegou e jogou sua mochila com força nos ombros. - Espero que aquele pirralho chame vocês duas de _tias_!

E com passos firmes, saiu da sala.

- Não é tão ruim ser chamada de "tia". - foi tudo o que declarei e Hinata concordou comigo. - Mas você pretende mesmo me ajudar com o Konohamaru?

Hinata riu um pouquinho e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Caramba.

Sinto que fui enganada.

- Na verdade não! - ela riu ainda mais. - Eu só queria ficar bem longe daquela minissaia horrorosa vermelha e...

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto surgiu do além e gritou o meu nome tão alto e doeu tanto os meus tímpanos que eu desejei que meu nome fosse Hm. Ninguém consegue gritar "Hm". Acho. - Já está pronta? Já posso te levar para sua casa?

Concordei com a cabeça e me virei para despedir de Hinata, mas ela estava totalmente fissurada na figura de Naruto, atrás de mim. Deus, se ela soubesse...!

- Vamos, Sakura-chan. - Naruto me apressou. Só então ele viu Hinata e acenou para ela. - Você também vai, Hinata-chan?

Hinata corou e depois concordou com a cabeça, na maior cara de pau.

- Cla... Claro. - gaguejou. - Afinal, prometi para Sakura que ajudaria a cuidar do Konhamaru-chan.

Vaca.

.

.

.

Quando chegamos em casa, Konohamaru já me aguardava pacientemente sentado no sofá, assistindo à um desenho idiota que passa na TV. Bem, veja só que porcaria de desenho é esse: conta a estória de um menino órfão que tem um demônio de uma raposa selado no corpo. Puxa, quanto lixo. O que mais faltam inventar? Um desenho sobre uma esponja que vive num abacaxi e mora no fundo do mar, tem a cor amarela e espirra água?

Assim que me viu, Konohamaru largou o controle no sofá e veio correndo na minha direção, rindo. Não pensem que ele veio me abraçar e dizer que eu sou como uma irmã mais velha. Na verdade ele se abaixou bem na minha frente e olhou para cima, tentando enxergar por baixo da minha saia.

- Uh, você está usando essa calcinha só para me provocar. - ele disse ainda agachado e olhando para cima, enquanto uma veia pulsava na minha testa. - Sabe como eu sou louco por vermelho, Sakura-chan.

Será que eu posso ir presa caso acabe afogando a cabeça de um menino de doze anos na privada? Por acidente, claro.

- Konohamaru... - respirei e inspirei lentamente, tentando controlar uma cólera que crescia dentro de mim. - _Como_ diabos você entrou na minha casa? Minha mãe não pode estar aqui uma hora dessas...

- E não está mesmo. - ele resmungou. - Você acredita que eu mesmo tive que fazer um sanduíche para mim? E tive um trabalhão para arrombar a janela do seu quarto.

Minha boca abriu consideravelmente.

- VOCÊ ARROMBOU A JANELA DO MEU QUARTO?

- E acabei com a manteiga de amendoim também. O sanduíche ficou ótimo!

- A MANTEIGA DE AMENDOIM ACABOU?

- Sakura-chan, não precisa gritar. Eu estou na sua frente, sabia?

Oh. Mas não vai estar _na minha frente_ por muito tempo. Espere só até eu te agarrar pelo pescoço e te jogar pela _minha janela arrombada_. POR QUE não podemos espancar os mais novos? Por que, por que, por que?

- Seu demônio, e se começar a chover e o meu quarto ficar todo alagado? Como é que fica? - perguntei ameaçadoramente, encurralando-o num cantinho da parede. Dane-se as moralidades. Eu vou espancar um menino quatro anos mais novo, sim. - E SE EU FICAR COM FOME, O QUE VOU COMER? Miserável, você sabe que eu amo manteiga de amendoim!

- Ca-calma, Sakura-chan. - ele gaguejou e deu um sorriso amarelo. - Era só uma brincadeirinha, eu não fiz nada disso. Na verdade só toquei a campainha e um dos seus empregados abriu a porta pra mim. Só isso, juro!

Tudo bem. Talvez ele esteja falando a verdade, certo? Quero dizer, ele poderia ter agido como uma pessoa completamente normal e tocado a campainha, não é mesmo? E como mamãe é uma daquelas dondoquinhas frescas e exigentes, contratou vários empregados para cuidar da nossa casa. Oh, sim. É claro que ele entrou pela porta da frente.

- Olá, Konohamaru-kun. - Hinata, que até então estava assistindo pacientemente meu ataque de fúria contra meu vizinho, aproximou-se e o cumprimentou. - Está lembrado de mim? Sou a Hinata.

Konohamaru apenas abriu a boca e ficou olhando para a minha amiga, totalmente gamado nela. Claro, Hinata é mesmo muito bonita. É só um pouco mais baixa do que eu, tem o cabelo bem escuro, liso e comprido. Os traços do rosto são delicados, sem falar naqueles lindos e incomuns olhos perolados...

- Qual é o tamanho do seu sutiã?

- KONOHAMARU! - falei num tom de repreensão, enquanto Hinata abaixava a cabeça, envergonhada. - Seu imbecil, ela é minha amiga e uma visita, ok? Trate-a com carinho.

- Eu também sou seu amigo e visita, mas você nunca me tratou com carinho, Sakura-chan. - ele disse com os pequeno olhos marejados, olhando para mim com tristeza e decepção. Hinata murmurou um "Pobrezinho, Sakura. Como você pôde?".

Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi ignorá-lo e pegar o controle da televisão, desligando-a. Eu já estava imune contra os golpes que o malandrinho ali usava. Tipo, "Sou um garotinho fofinho e inocente, pode me pegar no colo, por favor?". Sério, perdi a conta das vezes em que fiquei com dó dele e o peguei no colo, quando na verdade ele só queria ficar mais próximo dos botões da minha blusa.

Então Naruto apareceu na sala, ele estava estacionando seu carro na garagem da casa, e abriu um sorriso imenso ao nos ver.

- Então você é o Konohamaru? Sakura-chan fala muito bem de você.

O dia em que eu falar bem do Konohamaru, Chouji vai entrar numa greve de fome e Shino vai comer escorpiões assados no espetinho.

- Por outro lado, ela nunca me falou de você. - o pequeno Sarutobi dá um olhar enojado para Naruto. - E quem você pensa que é para chamar a minha mulher desse jeito?

Deus, por favor, diga que eu não sou a "_minha mulher"_ desse moleque.

- Seth Turner. - Naruto respondeu e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas tudo o que Konohamaru fez foi cuspir. Cuspir bem na mão do Naruto. - AH, SEU CANIBAL! VOCÊ É LOUCO?

- Tá querendo enganar quem, hein? - Konohamaru disse num tom acusatório e começou a correr por todos os cantos da casa, procurando por algo embaixo das almofadas, atrás dos sofás, dentro dos vasos de planta... - Onde estão as câmeras? Onde elas estão escondidas?

- Minha casa não é o Big Brother, gênio. - suspirei. Não me surpreendia com mais nada que viesse da cabeça desse menino. - Por que acha que tem câmeras escondidas aqui?

- Sakura-chan, acredite em mim. Nós estamos sendo filmados neste exato momento, estamos em um daqueles realitys shows idiotas em que somos enganados enquanto o mundo inteiro está rindo de nós pelas nossas costas. - antes que alguém pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Konohamaru andou até nós e apontou um dedo acusatório na cara do Naruto. - Você é aquele gayzinho da propaganda da Nike, a bichinha que todas as meninas da minha sala estão apaixonadas. Então, onde estão as câmeras, _Uzumaki Naruto_?

.

.

.

Estávamos nós quatro sentados na grama do jardim, enquanto bebíamos uma limonada que a Sayu, uma das cozinheiras, fez para refrescarmos. Naruto contava sobre algumas manias que os americanos têm, enquanto Hinata e eu nos acabávamos de tanto rir. Já Konohamaru, estava a alguns metros de distância, com a cara emburrada e sem ter tocado no seu suco.

Ah, e antes que eu esqueça de mencionar. Os olhos dele estavam começando a inchar, devido ao murro que levou do Naruto.

Na verdade tinha sido um momento bastante tenso quando o Konohamaru acusou o Seth de ser um famoso (e ele estava certo, droga!). E eu estava prestes a inventar uma mentira, do tipo "Ele é o irmão gêmeo do Uzumaki, acredita?", quando ele deu um passo a frente e acertou em cheio a pobre face do Konohamaru.

- Uzumaki Naruto não é _gayzinho_ nem _bichinha_, tá me ouvindo? - foi o que ele disse.

Só depois Naruto percebeu que havia batido num menino mais novo e que tinha acertado um_ pouco_ forte demais e morreu de tanto pedir desculpas.

Tivemos sorte, porque a Hinata tinha começado a rir como uma paranóica e quando perguntamos qual era a graça, ela tinha dito que ninguém jamais poderia comparar Seth com Naruto.

- Ele nem tem aquelas marcas de nascença no rosto! E Naruto não usa óculos!

Pobre e ingênua Hinata. Mal sabia ela o que uma maquiagem e lentes falsas são capazes de fazer. E, sinceramente, ela me decepcionou. Ela é a fã mais que número um, fã número zero, sei lá, do Naruto! COMO ela ainda não o reconheceu? Estou começando a duvidar das capacidades intelectuais da minha amiga.

Enfim. Então aqui estávamos nós, conversando e esperando o tempo passar, até que olhei penosamente para o meu vizinho.

- Acho que ele está chateado. - menti. Na verdade eu tinha _certeza_ de que ele estava chateado. Levantei do chão e sacudi a minha saia, deixando cair as gramas que haviam ficado nela. - Vou brincar um pouco com ele.

Naruto e Hinata também se levantaram, dizendo que também iriam brincar. Uh, que ótimo. Três marmanjões de dezesseis anos brincando de pega-pega.

- Hei, Konohamaru. - chamei. Ele imediatamente olhou para mim. - Que tal brincarmos de alguma coisa? Tipo... Pique-esconde?

Ele sorriu e levantou-se também. Parece que não estava mais chateado nem nada!

- Claro! - respondeu animado. - Só se você me deixar esconder debaixo da sua saia.

E depois ainda perguntam o porquê dos números de mortalidade infantil serem tão abrangentes.

- Ou eu posso te esconder num buraco e nunca mais te encontrar, que tal? - sugeri.

Ele simplesmente me ignorou e depois olhou para Hinata.

- Podemos brincar de fazendinha? - perguntou para ela.

- Claro. - Hinata sorriu docemente. - Como se brinca disso?

- Simples. - Konohamaru deu de ombros. - Cada um precisa exercer um papel de alguma coisa que tem numa fazenda. Eu sou o fazendeiro, o Seth é o cavalo e vocês duas podem ser as vacas.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE VACA GORDA E VELHA, SEU DEMENTE? - perguntei cerrando os punhos.

- Não te chamei de gorda e velha.

- Hei, eu não quero ser um cavalo. Tenho alergia de cavalos! - Naruto falou para o nada. - Posso ser uma ovelha?

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de perguntar para o Naruto como ele conseguiu sobreviver durante dezesseis anos sem um cérebro.

- Silêncio, você é um cavalo e pronto. - Konohamaru colocou as mãos na cintura e aumentou o tom de voz, como se fosse nosso patrão. - A partir de agora, os nomes de vocês são: Alazão, Malhada e Mimosa.

_Alazão, Malhada e Mimosa_? De onde ele tirou essas porcarias? Do gibi do Chico Bento?

- Legal, as vacas são bonitinhas. - Hinata disse empolgada.

Tenho quase certeza de que ela nunca viu uma vaca de verdade para dizer uma coisa dessas.

E também tenho certeza de que ela nunca brincou de fazendinha com o Konohamaru. Porque quando ele sugere que uma garota seja a vaca e ele o fazendeiro, quer dizer que temos que nos abaixar para ele _tirar o nosso leite_. Ou, em outras palavras, apertar nossos seios.

.

.

.

Passava das vinte horas quando liguei para o Sasuke avisando que iria escrever a Coluna da Luna por e-mail mesmo, pois Naruto, Hinata e Konohamaru tinham acabado de sair daqui de casa. Ele só murmurou um "Hn" através do telefone e depois desligou.

Bem na minha cara.

E eu nem recebi um tchauzinho ou beijo me liga.

Ah, mas eu não estou nem aí. Aposto que ele devia estar atolando a boca da Karin com sua língua no momento em que liguei. Espero que façam muitos filhos.

Deve até ter ficado feliz ao saber que não precisaria me "vigiar" hoje à noite. E acho que ele e Karin estão bem, sim. Não precisava de conselho nem nada do tipo. Só queria zoar um pouco com a minha cara.

Ainda meio frustrada com a falta de consideração do meu _chefe_, descontei minha raiva digitando os piores conselhos que alguém poderia dar. Na verdade eu mal li o que estava escrito no e-mail. Também nem vi quem tinha mandado. Enfim, e-mails e outros dados nunca são revelados mesmo.

Estava prestes a desligar o computador quando recebi um convite no Messenger. Alguém tinha acabado de me adicionar. Estava crente de que era a Ino com mais um novo MSN (ela sempre esquece a senha), mas acidentalmente passei os olhos pelo endereço eletrônico do meu novo "contato".

E senti meu coração parar na minha boca.

Bom, ou era o meu coração ou era a bílis mesmo. Vale mencionar o fato de que eu nem sei o que é bílis.

Não importava o número de vezes que eu relia; aquele e-mail não mudava! Minha mão congelava no mouse cada vez que eu lia... fanboy arroba hotmail ponto com.

Fan boy.

Calma, Sakura. Talvez ele nem esteja online. Ou talvez ele esteja, mas nem te viu. Ou, quem sabe, nem é o Fan Boy que você está pensando que é! E se for, tudo o que você precisa fazer é clicar naquele simbolozinho e ele estará bloqueado! Simples assim.

"_Se você bloquear este contato, ele não poderá conversar com você online nem ver seu status online_". Isso, agora só preciso clicar em "Ok" e tudo estará resol...

**Fan boy** diz: nem pense em me bloquear.

Inconscientemente, olho para trás só para confirmar se esse ser totalmente louco e misterioso está bem atrás de mim. Controlo minha vontade de procurá-lo debaixo da minha cama e atrás dos meus ursos de pelúcia gigantes.

Afinal, o cara sabe o meu nome _e_ o meu endereço eletrônico. Vai que ele também sabe onde moro e de repente está no meu quarto, pronto para me seqüestrar e me vender para o tráfico de escravas brancas. Tudo é possível.

_Como_ ele sabe que eu ia bloqueá-lo?

É com um pouco de relutância que digito:

**Sakura H.** diz: rá, até parece que eu ia fazer isso. Não vou fugir, seu...

Hm... A verdade é que é difícil criar uma ofensa para um total desconhecido.

**Sakura H.** diz: ...seu TOTAL DESCONHECIDO!

**Fan boy** diz: uh, não sei bem o motivo, mas de repente fiquei totalmente ofendido.

E eu não sei bem o motivo, mas acho que ele foi totalmente irônico.

**Fan boy** diz: o que vai fazer agora? Encher o meu computador de vírus?

**Sakura H.** diz: na verdade eu vou fazer uma coisa bem pior!

**Fan boy** diz: mal posso esperar.

_Mal posso esperar_? Sério?

Oh, além de intrometido, misterioso e desconhecido, ainda por cima é arrogante?

Fazendo uma expressão desafiante, levo o mouse até um símbolo com um emoticon de cara engraçada e clico com uma força exagerada.

Pronto, agora eu quero ver.

"_Você acabou de chamar a atenção"._

Um sorriso realmente satisfeito aparece no meu rosto quando percebo que ele ficou dois minutos sem digitar nada.

YES! E Haruno Sakura vence!

Isso sempre dá certo. Ninguém gosta de uma pessoa mala que só sabe chamar a atenção. Aposto que numa hora dessas ele deve estar excluindo sua conta do Hotmail e...

**Fan boy** diz: espera. ISSO foi o seu "uma coisa bem pior"?

Meu sorriso morreu na hora.

**Sakura H.** diz: é, ué. Não precisa fingir que não ficou com raiva!

**Fan boy** diz: sério, Sakura, eu não quero ficar perdendo tempo com essas coisinhas.

OH, ELE FALOU O MEU NOME!

Eu sei que já ficou mais do que óbvio que ele já sabe quem eu sou (e sabe até o meu MSN!), mas quando ele cita o meu nome... É mais assustador!

**Sakura H.** diz: coisinhas? COISINHAS? COISINHA é ter que ficar batendo papo com um cara idiota que eu nem faço idéia de quem seja! QUEM É VOCÊ?

**Fan boy** diz: ah, isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

AHHHH, MALDITO! Sofra as conseqüências!

"_Você acabou de chamar a atenção"._

"_Você acabou de chamar a atenção"._

"_Você não pode chamar a atenção de alguém com tanta freqüência"._

Quando apareceu este último aviso na tela do meu computador, eu já estava toda descabelada e com a respiração apressada. Meu dedo ainda estava cravado no botão esquerdo do mouse e eu tinha a ligeira impressão de ter visto fumaça saindo dali.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de sair de uma luta com o Rambo.

Mas o pior foi o que veio logo em seguida.

**Fan boy** disse: eu não estou te dando a devida atenção ou você está meio carente?

Ora, seu... Gruf-nha-grr-ah!

Sakura, paciência. Respire fundo. Não se rebaixe. Dona Haruno sempre te ensinou a xingar os outros com elegância. Agora mostre o que você aprendeu com sua adorável mãezinha.

**Sakura H.** diz: escuta aqui, SEU FILHO DA PUTA, CRETINO, MISERÁVEL, RETARDADO, IDIOTA, MONGOLÓIDE, BESTA, IMBECIL, OTÁRIO, MOCORONGO... Eu não estou de brincadeira! Quem é você? Como sabe que sou a Luna? Como arranjou meu e-mail?

Uau. Mamãe ficaria realmente orgulhosa. Aprendi direitinho.

**Fan boy** diz: _mocorongo_? Você tem muita criatividade.

**Sakura H.** diz: RESPONDA!

**Fan boy** diz: ah. Ok, ok. Foi fácil arranjar seu e-mail. Eu te conheço, esqueceu?

Na verdade é um pouco difícil esquecer que um tal de Fan boy tem me enviado mensagens ultra anônimas escritas com letras e palavras recortadas de revista.

**Sakura H.**: sério, se você não vai me dizer seu nome, então pra que isso tudo? Alguém te contou que eu sou a Luna?

Se foi o Sasuke, eu juro que arranco os olhos dele com uma colher.

**Fan boy** diz: não posso contar.

Rolei os olhos diante daquilo e fechei a janela da conversa. Estava ficando tarde e eu ainda tinha que fazer uma pesquisa de História para a aula de amanhã. Se ele não pode (ou não quer) me contar, tudo bem. Eu é que não vou me humilhar e ficar insistindo.

Acho que nem preciso me preocupar tanto assim com esse cara, seja lá quem for. Se ele quisesse me entregar e arruinar com a minha coluna, acho que já teria feito isso antes, certo? E não ficaria nesse lenga-lenga todo de recortar bonitinho palavras de revistas e criar um e-mail fake e blábláblá. Aposto que ele só queria se divertir um pouquinho.

"_Acho que é uma pessoa maravilhosa"_, foi o que ele havia dito na sua primeira "carta".

Até parece que ele me acha uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nem deve me conhecer direito.

Sem me despedir, já ia clicar em "sair", quando uma coisa laranja começou a piscar na barra de ferramentas. Era ele novamente.

Sem muito interesse, fui ver o que era.

Mas confesso que depois que vi, meu interesse havia aumentado um pouquinho.

**Fan boy** diz: tudo bem... eu estudo com você. Somos da mesma sala. Satisfeita?

E por incrível que pareça, eu me senti satisfeita, sim.

Ou melhor, aquela preciosa informação que eu acabara de receber, serviu apenas para atiçar minha curiosidade e ficar totalmente interessada por esse tal de... Fan Boy.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Então... Acho que está ficando meio cansativo de ler os capítulos... Os dois últimos que escrevi, deu uma média de 17,75 páginas. Se até eu estou assim, imagina vocês! D: **Pretendo reduzir o tamanho dos próximos capítulos, pode ser? Por favor, preciso da opinião de vocês.**

AAAHH, QUEM SERÁ O FAN BOY? Man, palpites é o que não faltam. Mas o mais importante: qual é a importância dele nessa fic sem noção?

Gente, um assunto mais nada a ver. EU ESTOU DESESPERADA COM O FINAL DE HARRY POTTER! Gooooood, a gente sempre pensa no final, mas sempre esperamos que o final aconteça beeem depois. Fico feliz por saber que o último filme foi dividido em duas partes, mas ainda assim... É triste e emocionante, sabe? Eu sou MUITO fã daquele bruxinho. Tenho todos os DVD's, li os sete livros (um melhor que o outro :D), li "Os contos de Beedle, o bardo" e tenho até o primeiro filme em HVS (você se lembram dos vídeos cassetes? Eram enormes, feios e eu nunca tinha paciência para "rebobinar a fita", haha)! Mas eu ainda NECESSITO ir até o parque do Harry Potter, em Orlando (EUA), e só então me sentirei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Já pensaram conhecer uma réplica do castelo de Hogwarts? Comer os feijãozinhos de todos os sabores (minha amiga foi, comprou, comeu e disse que é HORRÍVEL! Haha)? Na minha opinião, HP foi a melhor série de livros dos últimos tempos. A MELHOR. JK Rowlling deve ser Deus. Ela transformou uma história que tinha tudo para ser idiota (qual é; um menino órfão com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa? Putz.) em uma DIVINDADE. E não digo só da boca para fora. Pode não parecer, mas HP são obras muito inteligentes. Cada detalhe, cada coisinha (que não são retratados muito bem nos filmes) é mega calculado. As horcruxes, por exemplo. A primeira delas aparece logo na Câmara Secreta e a gente nem tinha idéia para quê servia aquele diário.

Meus filhos lerão Harry Potter. Acho que isso é uma promessa, haha (:

Bom, deixando de lado meu fanatismo por Harry Potter (HARRY POTTER, AAAAHHH!), aqui está as respostas das minhas leitoras liiiindas:

**Samy Winkot**: SAAAAAAMY :D ah, querida, não sei bem o porquê, mas acho que estou criando um carinho tão grande por você *-* Sério, suas reviews são liindas! Até hoje estou encabulada com o que você me escreveu no 11º cap de Eu Existo! Estou lendo "Just me", você viu? Ainda falta muitos caps para eu ler, mas estou realmente fascinada com os que já li. Tem talento, garota! Oh, sim. Eu, por exemplo, sou de uma cidade beeeeem pequena mesmo! Cresci a vida inteira lá. Mas então eu entrei para o Ensino Médio no ano passado e mudei para uma cidade maior e mais desenvolvida, para estudar. Mudei com o meu irmão, que tinha 16, minha prima que tinha 13 e eu, 14 para 15 anos... Foi bem difícil morar sem os pais e deixar para trás todos os meus amigos de infância :( Mas quer saber? Eu considero que os meus amigos que conheci no ano passado, são bem mais íntimos daqueles que eu conheço há mais de dez anos! Acho que é isso que está acontecendo com o Naruto e a Sakura. Eles se deram bem de cara. Hmm... Nem posso dizer se você está certa ou errada em relação a quem você acha que é o Fan Boy. Mas gostei dos palpites! (: O meu problema foram os vírus mesmo, rs. Note é tuuuudo de bom! Eu trato o meu com o maior amor do mundo *O* Ah, sim sim. Eu já lancei minha one, não sei se já viu. Beijos e MUITÍSSIMO obrigada, gata. Amo seu reviews.

**Feer Uchiha**: KKKKKKKKKKK, uoooou, eu amei esse "cobra disfarçado de gente"! Eu posso usar essa em algum dos meus capítulos, posso, posso, pooooooosso? *-* E colocarei os devidos créditos à você, claro. Oh, sim. O Sasuke disse que vai cuidar da sua boca sim. Mas sabe como é... MUITAS OUTRAS também alegaram estar com a boca machucada e já requisitaram os socorros do Sasuke-kun. A única coisa divina aqui é você, Fer (: obrigada, obrigada. E vou tentar te dar esse Naruto kawaii de natal -Q.

**Ego cat**: aaah olá *-* ah, poxa. Fiquei meio assustada com a sua internet. Que cabo mau ._. Mas caaaalma, sei bem como você deve ter se sentido. Isso já me aconteceu antes. E não foi só uma vez, acredite. Eu copio seeeempre antes de enviar alguma coisa (tenho experiência no ramo -Q), e siiiim, é bom fazer o mesmo ;) mas OBRIGADA, gata. Fico extremamente feliz em saber que você teve a boa vontade de ligar novamente seu PC e me mandar outra review. Tem gente que não faz isso, sabe? :( KKKKKK, concooooordo! Sasuke vai ter que arrumar outros meios de se aproximar, não? Hm, o que será que ele vai fazer? Então já sabe quem é o Fan Boy? Naruto e Sakura são liiiiiiindos como amigos! Também gosto de usar os dois :3 Ah, sim. Obrigada também pela review da minha one-shot, você disse que estava na faculdade, né? *-* OBS: não esqueça de copiar. Hehe

**Sone**: oown, arrasador foi o seu review, Sone-chan (olha a intimidade! :O -Q)! Uh, tenho que concordar com você. Sai é SUUUUUUPER delícia. Tipo assim, totalmente. Sim, eu também fiquei com um tremendo dó dele :( mas ooolha... Vou deixar escapar uma informação ultramegahiper confidencial para você (e para aqueles que estiverem lendo aqui '-'): o Sai ainda vai sofrer muito... Ok, acho que exagerei. Ele não vai sofrer muito. Mas digamos que não ficar totalmente feliz. Hmm, não posso dizer se é o Naruto, rs. E SakuxNaru aqui é só amizade mesmo xD Apesar de que algumas pessoas irão interpretar mal a amizade dos dois... AAAHH, CHEGA! Estou entregando muitos acontecimentos futuros da fic! D: Desculpe, o capítulo não saiu bem rapidinho como você pediu ._. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado *-* Beijos.

**Maria Clara** (' luh-chan ._.'): ... Err... Oi? MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIA CLAAAAAARA, sua looouca! Menina, você tem noção do quanto eu me assustei ao ver DUAS reviews com o meu nome? D: Fiquei doida. Eu pensei "Será que estou tão carente de reviews que estou mandando para mim mesma? :O" UHDAUYDGAYUDGUYA. Vei, quase me internei. Enfim, tuudo bem, Mah. É claro que ta desculpada, dã. Você gostou da charada, foi? *-* Rá, às vezes eu uso o cérebro. Hmm... Me responda você: o Sai gosta da Sakura? Ah, querida, eu não posso mesmo te responder! (Na verdade eu posso, mas não quero, huhuhu). Não creio em NaruxSaku. É só amizade MESMO, uma linda amizade, aliás *-* Eu já te falei do vaso chinês da minha mãe, não foi? Cara, ela trata aquilo como se fosse o bebê dela. Enquanto EU deveria ser tratada como um bebê! Mas nãããão, minha mãe é boa demais e lustra aquele maldito vaso praticamente todos os dias, enquanto para mim só diz "Corta essas unhas, menina!". MUITO obrigada e se cuida, mocinha! Ah, depois tenho que te contar das minhas novas idéias, estou fervendo delas *-* beijos, little girl.

**Bela21**: aaahh, jura que achou excelente, Bela? *-* Nossa, maestria. Ninguém nunca me disse antes que eu uso esses elementos com maestria! Obrigada, de verdade. Fiquei envaidecida, hehe... Oh, sim. Na verdade o caso da Sakura e Sasori eu baseei em um fato real, com uma pessoa que conheço. E embora eu não seja amiga dessa garota, eu fiquei realmente comovida por ela, sabe? E o pior foi que praticamente a escola inteira ficou sabendo e ela foi muito zoada, apesar de não ter tido culpa... Bullying existe em todos os lugares, é inevitável :( Ahhh, pois é! COMO o Sasuke atura a berração da Karin, eu NÃO SEI! Mas paciência... Aquela vaca não dura por muito tempo, palavra da autora, hehe. E aí, o que achou da resposta do Fan Boy? Meio atrevido ele, não? E você tem algum palpite de como será a relação dele com a Sakura? Serão rivais ou amigos? Obrigada, beijos.

**Luna Stuart**: LUUUUNA! Ui, olha só. Luna é o pseudônimo da Sakura (não diga! :O) e o nome do meu diário *-* É, me mate. Sou uma cavala de dezesseis anos que escreve - quase - todas as noites em um diário. E para piorar: eu dei um nome para ele (correção: ELA. Meu diário é fêmea :3). Mas e daí? Também dou nome para os meus bichos de pelúcia, tênis e algumas canetinhas :) Fico feliz em saber que você amou *-* uooou, todo mundo amando a amizade NaruxSaku *-* espero que tenha gostado deste cap também. Beijos.

**Jaque Lovegood**: uoou, acho que acabei de arranjar uma bela parceira então. Sou MUITO viciada na Meg! Já li, tipo assim, um milhão de livros dela. Ah, sim. Bem, então... Eu até deixei um aviso no final do segundo capítulo, falando sobre as semelhanças (e diferenças) entre minha fic e Ídolo Teen. Não sei se você chegou a ler aquilo, mas eu JURO que não tinha lido tal livro até uma das minhas leitoras avisar. Depois disso eu fui atrás, comprei e li. Meg Cabot é dez miiiil! Ah, sim sim. Tem muita coisa diferente, eu te garanto! Você gargalha mesmo? *-* Deus, desse jeito acho que o Sasuke vai virar médico. Você precisa de ver QUANTA gente está pedindo o mesmo, kkkk. Hm, mudando de assunto... Esse "Lovegood" vem da Luna de Harry Potter? HP é um outro SERÍSSIMO vício meu! *O* obrigada, beijos.

**Hyuuga LY**: nooooossa, tem toda razão! Você viu como o Sasuke disse estar se sentindo em relação à mostrenga? Ops, quero dizer, à Karin? Pediu até conselhos para a Sakura. Pois é... O namoro deles nem vai durar por muito mais tempo (é, eu tô gorando, sim! -Q). Obrigada, estou feliz em saber que gostou (: xoxo :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: oioioi *-* ahhh, estou tão feliz por você estar lendo a minha fic! Adoro "Anônimos", acho que já disse isso *-* Estúpida? Oh, por favor, o que é isso. Uma pessoa estúpida não escreveria tão bem quanto você. Estúpida sou eu, que não sei nadar, assoviar ou piscar com o olho direito. Gata, uma coisa: a Karin NUNCA está certa. Geeeente, já pensou se ela espancasse o Sasuke? D: Eu não seria capaz de escrever algo assim. Amo muito aquele lindo rostinho perfeito dele *-* Sim, também estou muito sentida pelo Sai... E não vai parar por aí, viu? Ele ainda vai ter uma boa participação nesta fic (entreguei -'). Vamos fazer o seguinte? Continue com o seu palpite, vai saber se está certa ou não em alguns capítulos a mais... Mas boa jogada, garota! Obrigada, beijos.

**Neiigh**: Sasuke: maior cara de pau de todos os tempos. Concordo com você! E quem ele acha que é para criticar tanto assim a Sakura pelo Sasori? Como se a Karin fosse o melhor exemplo de namorada né... Ah tudo bem, sem problemas. A identidade do Fan Boy não é uma obrigação para as pessoas adivinharem. É só para deixar tudo mais interessante :3 Mas não ligue muito para isso... Dicas sobre ele irão surgir aos poucos! Obrigada, beijos.

**Pinkuiro**: oooi leitora nova! *-* Oh, como assim você não gosta de SasuxSaku? Sou MEGA viciada nos dois :3 Mas tudo bem. Gosto é gosto. Mas sabe? Para mim é uma HONRA saber que mesmo você não indo com a cara da Sakura, acabou se apaixonando pela fic! Porque ela é a personagem principal :D E por que você acha que é o Sasuke? Siiim, vai rolar NaruxHina, você gosta? *-* Vai rolar sim, mas não agora... Também adoooro InoxShika! Eles são tão dez juntos :3 UOOOOOOOOU, favoritaaada! Obrigada, reviews como o seu são mega importantes! Espero que você acabe gostando da Sakura algum dia (: Beijos.

**danii**: daaaaaani! Oi, lembro de você e umas reviews suas... I miss you, girl! Mas vê se não fica tanto tempo sem entrar de novo, ok? Me assustou D: que bom, que bom *-* Hm... Então... Não quero ser chata, mas não vou dizer se você está certa ou não, tudo bem? Senão vai perder toooda a graça (: É, a Hinata vai sim... Mas tudo no seu tempo! Kkk. Ah, pois é... Acho que acabei demorando um pouquinho, não foi? ._. Desculpa, desculpa! Andei meio estressada ultimamente... Minha vida está num correria que só Jesus! Estou aguardando as férias, para ter um tempinho livre para escrever :D Obrigada, beijos.

**Strawk**: Straaaaawk! Ah, sei lá. Acho que ainda não me acostumei com o fato de você ler minhas fics *-* é tão... HONORÁVEL! Eu li Cookies e AMEI o primeiro capítulo! Senti até pena da minha Sakura. A sua é mil vezes mais engraçada e divertida. A minha nem devia ser uma Sakura. Tinha que ser uma... Shino. Só que mulher :B -Q. Cappuccino, amoooo! E você acha que eles não vão ganhar a final? Cara, com o Sasuke perfeição, Naruto delícia, Gaara tesão (e muitos outros) em campo, é mais que obrigação uma vitória! Siim, estou escrevendo aleatoriamente alguns trechos sobre a viagem para Ichigohama (estou até pesquisando sobre o local). MINHAS observações por vezes arrancam gargalhadas? *-* well, preciso falar sobre as SUAS observações, então? Eu praticamente explodo de tanto rir. As situações são muito divertidas em Antagônicos e a sua Tenten em Adorável Clichê me deixou tipo assim... O QUE ELA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? PARTICIPANDO DO "QUEM CHEGA LÁ" DO FAUSTÃO? Hahaha. Eu tiro o chapéu para aquela fic! Muuuuuuuito engraçada mesmo! :D Ah, sim. Obrigada, seu review em Pick Up foi ENCANTADOR! *-* Muuuito obrigada - again -, beijos.

**Nick Granger Potter**: oooi Nick! Ah, me bateu uma crise de nostalgia quando vi o seu nick... HARRY POTTER ESTÁ ACABANDO! Meu Deus, nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. Mas não quero ficar repetindo todas as coisas que falei há pouco, rs... Oh, sim sim. Na verdade SÓ tem gente interessante neste colégio, quer ir estudar lá comigo? :D Hm... Pois é. Breve você e todas as outras saberão os verdadeiros sentimentos do Sai. Se é que existe algum, né. Naruto pode ser a pessoa mais séria do mundo se ele quiser (ok, exagerei um pouco, não? Hehe). Nossa, ainda não sabe o quanto sou grata pelo seu primeiro review para mim! Ainda tem leitores que fazem a comparação com o livro de Meg Cabot... Mas tudo bem. Meg é DIVA! Ahn, tá... Fique de olho e descubra se é o Sasuke mesmo :D Obrigada, beijos.

**may-chan**: oooooown May-chan, que fofa você! *-* Siim, o Naruto é um SUPER cabeça oca, mas isso faz parte do charme, não é mesmo? Haha. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, nooooossa, eu RACHEI de rir de você falando do ônibus! Menina do céu, e eu então? Tenho que ir de dedão todo santo dia para a escola. Agradeça aos ônibus lotados. Vai que um dia você conhece um menino liiiindo que senta do seu lado e se oferece para segurar sua mochila ;) e aí, o que você acha? Devo diminuir um pouco no tamanho dos capítulos? D: obrigada, beijos.

**Harumi-san**: yooo Harumi-san! Obrigada, ninguém nunca tinha me falado que eu escrevo fodasticamente bem *O* awn, e você ainda leu Pick Up... Obrigada de novo! Eu me identifiquei muito com o seu perfil! AMO INCONDICIONALMENTE Harry Potter (mas acho que já deixei isso claro ._.) e odeio Crepúsculo, apesar de ter lido os 4 livros e assistido a todos os filmes lançados até agora. Enfim, eu sou uma odiadora muito estranha -Q. Ok, ok. Eu não _odeio_. É até legalzinho, sabe? Mas sinceramente acho que a série faz mais sucesso do que merece. E ainda tem gente que OUSA comparar com HP... Well, well, voltando ao assunto... Estou feliz por você ter gostado (viciou? Acho que isso é algo bom, pelo menos para mim *-*). Está postado, desculpe a demora. Beijos.

**Statioons**: thanks, thanks! *-* ahn... Desculpe. Acho que acabei com o seu "logo", demorei um pouquinho para postar :( sabe, eu estou ADORANDO ver tantas pessoas querendo saber quem é o Fan Boy e gostei de ver os seus palpites. Maaaas... Como já prometi, não vou dizer se está certa ou errada. Isso será revelado mais para o final! Aaaaawn, sério que não está faltando criatividade? *-* Porque eu sou uma pessoa que VIVE de crises de falta de criatividade. Acho que é por isso que eu sempre demoro um pouco para postar... Ah, obrigada! Mas você só está falando isso porque não me conhece pessoalmente... EU DETONO O HUMOR DE QUALQUER PIADA! Haha! Ah, e obrigada também pelo review em Pick Up (: Beijos.

**bm**: oi! Aaaah, verdade! Fazia tempo mesmo que eu não atualizava! D: Desculpe, é porque eu sou uma pessoa muito enrolada! Sem falar na falta de tempo, peguei catapora recentemente (catapora! Com dezesseis anos, vê se pode! :O), e a criatividade que não aparecia... Obrigada, comentários são de ENORME apoio, sim! Vai me inspirar bastante, sempre inspira (: Beijos.

**dai-cham**: KKKKKKKKKK! Ahh, sei... Talvez não foi tão sem querer assim, né? Haha! Sim, o Sasuke poderia ter feito um pouco mais... Ele devia ter ARRANCADO o cabelo vermelho e idiota da Karin, não? ò_ó ok, ok. Deixando a minha repentina agressividade de lado, obrigada pelos elogios (: Se o bilhete é do Sasuke? Talvez sim, talvez não, hehe. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Kaoru Uchiha**: a parte em que a Sakura leva um soco foi meio tenso mesmo :( Menina, ter um Sasuke pra gente ia ser BEM MAIS que legal; ia ser... Divino. Haha, deeeeeeeus do céu, por que ele tem que ser tão apaixonante, por que? Sério. Já percebeu a quantidade de meninas que idolatram o Sasuke? (tipo eu -Q). Obrigada, adorei o "congratulations" *-* Beijos.

É... Então é isso aí, moçada!

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, estou me esforçando mesmo para sair algo que preste... E não se esqueçam de me dizer sobre o tamanho ideal para os próximos capítulos! Acho que está chato e cansativo de ler tantas páginas... Beijos, beijos e até o sexto capítulo :)


	6. Aula extracurricular

Olá gente! Uou, que saudade de postar aqui! *-*

Bom, eu tinha perguntado para vocês se preferiam que eu diminuísse o tamanho dos capítulos, mas, NOSSA, eu levei pedrada aqui! Fiquei meio surpresa com a reação de vocês, mas... Haha, achei muito fofa! *-*

Estou quase arrependida por ter perguntado :B

Então... não reduzirei o tamanho dos capítulos (pelo menos não propositalmente), ok?

Aviso importante no final. Quem tiver tempo, leia, por favor.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Aula extracurricular**

* * *

_Luna,_

_Estou com problemas e acho que só você pode me ajudar! Estou ficando com três garotos, mas nem um deles me pediu em namoro até agora! Será que tem algo de errado comigo?_

_Estou com o garoto A há quase dois meses. O garoto B, pouco mais de um mês. E estou saindo com o garoto C há apenas duas semanas. Não sei, mas acho que um deles já deveria ter me pedido em namoro, não concorda?_

_Devo continuar ficando com os três? Exigir um relacionamento sério? Ou terminar com todos é a melhor solução?_

_Agradeço se puder ajudar._

* * *

_Eu não posso ajudar. _

_O que acha que está fazendo? É indecisa ou tem medo de ficar sozinha? Você fica com três garotos de uma vez e ainda não descobriu o motivo de estar solteira? _

_Comece a se valorizar mais, então vai estar ajudando a si mesma._

* * *

Estranhamente, eu acordei muito determinada a ir ao colégio hoje. E isso era muito raro de acontecer (exceto quando tinha aulas do Kakashi-sensei e eu poderia passar a eternidade olhando o modo como o bumbum dele mexe quando ele apaga o quadro... Ops! Quer dizer... Eu passaria a eternidade aprendendo sobre Binômio de Newton e Trigonometria! Isso!).

Na verdade, não era tão "estranhamente" assim. Eu só estava ansiosa por mais um dia. Talvez eu descobrisse de uma vez por todas quem é o Fan Boy. Ele estuda comigo! Talvez hoje algum garoto me pergunte se eu fiz o trabalho de Geografia, e eu responderei que sim, e ele dirá "Que bom, Luna". Talvez.

Quando desci as escadas e comi uma maçã de café da manhã (que é o bastante para te deixar mais acordado do que cafeína, sério), fiquei esperando sentada na sala de estar a minha linda mãezinha aparecer para me levar de carro.

O problema é que a minha calcinha já estava entrando dentro da minha bunda, do tanto que eu fiquei sentada esperando por ela. Odeio quando isso acontece. Acho que agora eu sei porque os homens usam cuecas do tipo boxer. Porque, fala sério, seria preciso uma bunda absurda de grande pra uma cueca daquelas incomodar. Que seja.

Suspirando, tomei coragem e subi novamente aquele mundaréu de escadas e fui até o quarto da minha mãe. Como a porta estava apenas encostada, não fiz cerimônia nenhuma e entrei. Para o meu horror, mamãe ainda estava dormindo, toda esparramada na sua cama gigante. E, _oh meu Deus_, ela estava babando no travesseiro.

Aproximei-me mais da cama e a sacudi levemente, falando em um tom baixo e gentil.

- Er, mamãe? - sacudi seu corpo um pouco mais e ela só grunhiu em resposta. - Mãezinha, acorda. Já está de dia. Já está na hora da senhora me levar para o colégio.

Dona Haruno grunhiu mais algumas coisas e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto, voltando a dormir.

- Mãe? - desesperei. Olhei no relógio que ficava em cima do criado mudo, ao lado da cama e surtei. - Mãe, se você não acordar agora mesmo, eu vou acabar chegando atrasada, e então a Tsunade-sama vai chamar a minha atenção e esfregar na minha cara que eu chego atrasada quase todos os dias, sendo que na maioria deles a culpa nem é minha, e sim sua, que fica aí dormindo como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer, ao invés de se levantar, pegar as chaves do carro e me dar uma carona! Exatamente como você está fazendo agora mesmo! Você quer o que? Que eu acabe sendo expulsa por chegar tantas vezes atrasada, que eu ganhe uma má fama por isso, que não sobre nem um lugar bom na frente da sala para mim? Sabia que isso pode afetar totalmente o meu psicológico? Eu posso virar uma adulta sem responsabilidades, chegando atrasada em todos os meus compromissos, até o meu chefe me dispensar pelos atrasos, assim como a Tsunade-sama. E aí vou virar uma desempregada, e vou ficar sem dinheiro e terei que pagar a conta de luz atrasada, de novo, e também não vou arranjar nenhum marido, porque ninguém vai querer se casar com uma mulher que nunca chega na hora certa para os encont-...

Eu estava bem no meio da minha frase quando minha mãe sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos nas têmporas, massageando, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava:

- EU JÁ ENTENDI! - quando eu calei minha boca, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e foi andando até seu closet. - Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura. COMO você consegue falar tanto assim? Você não respira? Nunca teve um calo na língua?

Enquanto ela lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes no banheiro, um sorriso do tipo eu-sou-o-máximo enfeitou o meu rosto.

Como sempre, esse plano de falar até o queixo cair sempre fazia minha mãe perder a paciência e dar o braço a torcer.

- E que papo foi aquele de afetar o seu psicológico? - ela falou de dentro do banheiro. - O seu psicológico _já_ é afetado, Haruno Sakura. Até parece que você não sabia disso.

Isso porque ela é a minha mãe.

.

.

.

Quando cheguei no Konoha, Ino e Hinata me aguardavam com as melhores caras de "Corre ou eu te mato" possíveis. Eu, que estava alheia a toda situação, aproximei-me inocentemente das duas e desejei um bom dia.

- BOM DIA O ESCAMBAU! - Ino gritou no meu ouvido e depois deu um soco no meu ombro. - Onde você estava?

- AH, SEU DEMÔNIO! - reclamei e passei a massagear lentamente o local onde ela tinha batido. - Doeu. O que está acontecendo? Tsunade-sama mandou você me punir, é?

Hinata suspirou diante nossa discussão e pegou as nossas mãos e saiu nos arrastando para um dos corredores. Confusa, apenas continuei correndo, sendo guiada por ela, mas, quando passamos reto pela porta da sala de redação do jornal, protestei.

- Uh, Hina, nós devíamos estar-...

- Cala a boca, Sakura-chan.

_Cala a boca, Sakura-chan_? Desde quando a Hinata fala _cala a boca, Sakura-chan_?

Inflei meus pulmões e estava pronta para despejar na cara dela a minha profunda indignação, mas de repente paramos e as duas começaram a olhar desesperadamente para o quadro de avisos que ficava perto do banheiro masculino.

- Gente, alguém pode me explicar o que-...

- Temos aula extracurricular hoje. - Hinata me interrompeu. - E ainda nem fizemos nossas inscrições!

- É! - Ino concordou. - Eu e a Hinata não fizemos porque ficamos esperando _uma certa pessoa_ chegar. - ela estava praticamente me fuzilando com olhos, tanto que eu achei que a qualquer hora eu poderia ser atingida por um raio laser.

- Hei, não me olhe assim. - pedi e ergui ambas as mãos espalmadas, num sinal de paz e rendição. - A culpa é da minha mãe.

- Sak, você já usou essa desculpa ontem.

- Não é uma desculpa! Ela simplesmente-...

- Podíamos entrar para o coral. - Hinata falou de repente, ignorando totalmente a nossa discussão. - O coral sempre canta na época do natal. Parecem anjinhos!

- Hinata, querida, a única que parece e que tem _atitude_ de um anjo aqui é você. - depois de falar isso, Ino virou-se parar mim e deu um fingido olhar de desprezo. - Além do mais, a voz da testuda é um pecado para os ouvidos. Seria o natal mais triste de toda a história.

_Como ela ousa_?

- Oh! Mas me diga, Ino-porca, quem entre nós duas sempre tem as pontuações mais altas no karaokê? - perguntei, desafiando-a e defendendo minha honra. - E fique sabendo que eu poderia vencer o American Idol muito fác-...

- E o que vocês acham de xadrez? - Hinata perguntou, mais uma vez me impedindo de completar minha fala inteira. É. Estou vendo que não tenho mais moral por aqui. Humpf. - É inteligente, divertido e exercita o cérebro.

Parece que o xadrez não exercitou muito o cérebro da Ino. Acabo de me lembrar da primeira (e única) vez em que joguei com ela. No primeiro movimento dela, Ino arrancou o seu rei do tabuleiro e guardou-o no bolso, falando com uma voz terrivelmente desafiadora: "QUERO VER VOCÊ DAR O XEQUE-MATE AGORA!". Foi uma das piores cenas da minha vida.

- Acho melhor não. - comentei, tentando afastar essas memórias totalmente frustrantes.

- Definitivamente, não. - Ino emendou. - Shika está fazendo xadrez, acho que eu não conseguiria me concentrar direito com ele por perto... Então nós podemos fazer culinária! - ela apontou para um folheto que estava pregado no quadro de avisos e começou a dar pulinhos de alegria. - E, para mim, vai ser ainda mais fácil porque eu já sei cozinhar!

- Ino, você queima até ovo cozido. - falei e dei um longo suspiro, como se as habilidades culinárias de Ino (que eram um horror, sinceramente) me cansassem. Hinata riu, enquanto a loira mostrou a língua para mim.

- Pelo menos eu nunca me confundi o açúcar com o sal! - ela me acusou e depois de ver um rubor na minha face, sorriu satisfeita.

- A culpa é do Konohamaru que sempre troca-...

- Ah, e será que o Konohamaru também tem culpa se os seus brigadeiros parecem bolinhas de lama com granulado colorido?

Oh, que ofensa!

Eu estava prestes a falar que o brigadeiro dela parece com cocô batido no liquidificador, mas a Hinata colocou-se no meio de nós dua e pediu por calma; ela estava muito atormentada.

- Meninas, foco! Nós estamos muito atrasadas, já devíamos estar em alguma sala fazendo uma dessas aulas, mas você só ficam desperdiçando mais tempo com bobagens! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura e suas sobrancelhas afundaram em um "v". - Cresçam, garotas!

Eu engoli em seco e fiquei parada como uma estátua no meu lugar, exatamente como a Ino, até que a Hinata virou-se para os panfletos, ficando de costas para nós, procurando por algo realmente legal.

- Eu morro de medo quando a Hinata fica brava. - murmurei para minha melhor amiga.

- E eu morro de medo quando ela nos escuta falando sobre ela e-...

- Eu estou ouvindo! - Hinata falou num tom autoritário e um pouco alto demais e Ino e eu rapidamente nos recompomos e começamos a ajudá-la a procurar algum tipo de aula interessante.

Deixe-me ler esse troço...

Ah. Ainda nos resta aula de costura. E marcenaria. E... E... Hum...

JESUS, QUANTA PORCARIA! Sério, será que não existe uma coisinha mais legal para se fazer por aqui e...

Uou, mas o que é isso?

- "Aula de artes. Venha aprender a desenhar coisas simples e complexas, desde paisagens e natureza morta à caricaturas humanas". - li um panfleto amarelo claro em voz alta.

- Mas que merda. - Ino criticou ao meu lado. - Quem em sã consciência quer aprender a desenhar uma fruteira? Eu prefiro entrar para aula de costura!

Ela estava me explicando a diferença entre o ponto chevron e o ponto cruz (não que eu estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, claro), quando vi Naruto saindo do banheiro masculino e seu rosto se iluminar quando me notou.

Ah, meu Deus...

- SAKURA-CHAN! - ele gritou antes de me dar um de seus abraços de urso. Por sorte, eu tinha protegido meus ouvidos com as mãos antes. - Eu estava com tanta saudade, Sakura-chan!

- Mas a gente se viu ont-...

- Eu sonhei a noite inteira que o Konohamaru estava montado nas minhas costas e me mandava galopar direito, caso contrário ele cortaria minhas crinas e não trocaria meus cascos!

Silêncio.

- _As minhas crinas_, Sakura-chan! Olá! - ele insistiu.

Silêncio motal.

- Dobe, quer parar de enrolar? A gente tá atrasado por culpa sua! - nenhuma de nós tínhamos visto o Sasuke, mas quando ele falou com aquela voz mega sexy, do que tipo que você mataria para... Quer dizer, quando ele agarrou o braço do Naruto e saiu puxando na direção oposta, todas nós demos conta de sua presença.

Esse era o Sasuke. Bonito e idiota demais para cumprimentar três lindas garotas solteiras. Duas. A Ino não conta, ela tem namorado. Ou melhor, apenas uma linda garota, porque eu não estou incluída nesse padrão.

- Hei, Sasuke-teme, espera aí! - Naruto mexeu-se e acabou soltando do aperto de Sasuke. - Eu estava conversando com a Sakura-chan.

Então Sasuke fez uma cara de quem acabou de perceber que o limão é azedo.

- Hn. Nem vi você aí. - ele falou comigo e deu um de seus costumeiros sorrisos tortos (que, infelizmente, fez meu estômago dançar tango, porque meu sistema imunológico ainda não era à prova de caras bonitos).

Mesmo que esse cara bonito tenha falado: "Nem vi você aí".

- Oh, Sasuke! Você está aí? Eu não tinha te visto também! - falei num tom (falsamente) surpreso e casual. Sorri torto também. Mas aposto como o estômago do Sasuke não dançou tango ao me ver. No máximo, o intestino dele deve ter sofrido alguma dor de barriga.

- Vocês já escolheram qual aula extracurricular fazer? - Hinata perguntou, visivelmente tremendo e esforçando-se para não gaguejar uma palavra. Sucesso. - Quer dizer, porque nós ainda estamos em dúvida e talvez a gente pudesse fazer todos juntos.

Meu pai do céu, a Hinata tem _noção_ do que ela está dizendo? Eu simplesmente não posso ficar perto deles! Primeiro porque valorizo muito a minha excelente audição, e Naruto não faz bem aos meus tímpanos. Segundo porque eu simplesmente daria um tiro na minha cabeça ao ver Ino e Naruto competindo para ver quem fala mais. Terceiro, e mais importante, porque eu NÃO QUERO FICAR PERTO DO SASUKE.

Simplesmente não tenho cara de pau o suficiente para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido depois do dia de ontem, em que eu dei as costas à ele e disse que não podia ajudá-lo com a megera da Karin. Ah, e também não posso me esquecer de como me humilhei aos seus pés e de como confessei que eu era quem acertava bolinhas de papel na cabeça dele e que quebrei a copiadora. A minha única sorte foi que Sasuke não perguntou _como_ exatamente eu havia quebrado.

Mas era tarde demais.

- Oh, mas que ótima idéia, Hinata-chan! - Naruto exclamou e levantou o polegar para ela, ao passo que Hinata agradeceu e corou da cabeça aos pés. - Eu e o Sasuke-teme-...

- Não me chame assim, dobe.

- Eu e o Sasuke-teme vamos fazer teatro. Que tal?

- Teatro! - Ino ergueu as mãos para o alto, louvando aos céus. - Como foi que não pensei nisso antes?

- É porque você é uma loira! - Naruto apontou para a porca e dobrou a barriga de tanto rir. - Entenderam? Ino. Pensar. Loira. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Misericórdia desse menino, Deus.

- Dobe. - Sasuke o chamou, pacientemente.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAhahaaaaaa... Uh. Diga, Sasuke-teme.

- Sabe que cor é o seu cabelo? Você não é exatamente ruivo ou moreno. Ou _rosado_. - Sasuke completou essa última parte com um sorriso maroto para mim.

Eu queria muito voar no pescoço dele e arrancar aquele cabeção com as unhas, mas como aquele sorriso tem o poder de mexer com todos os meus hormônios, fiquei quieta no meu canto. Provavelmente eu acabaria fazendo outra coisa se pulasse no pescoço dele agora.

Quando Naruto finalmente entendeu o que o Sasuke quis dizer, já tínhamos chegado na sala de teatro. E, quando eu vi quem estava lá, imediatamente quis voltar e me inscrever para o coral. Qual é, eu pareço um anjinho, sim.

.

.

.

O que torna aulas extracurriculares ainda mais insuportavelmente chatas é que não há limites entre séries. Alunos do primeiro ano misturados com os do segundo e terceiro... Eu não tenho nada contra isso. Ou pelo menos não tinha.

A sala de teatro devia ser a maior de todas do Konoha. Era uma das mais legais também (só perdia para o laboratório de química). Era um espaço muito grande, com caixas de som espalhadas pelas pilastras, o teto ficava bem no alto e tinha trezentos e cinquenta poltronas confortáveis para os telespectadores, muito parecidas com as que ficam nos cinemas. O palco de madeira (que no momento tinha suas cortinas vermelhas presas na lateral) tinha um metro e meio de altura e era simplesmente enorme.

De longe, reconheci imediatamente o professor de Literatura e Teatro, Jiraya-sensei. Ele continuava com aquela cabeleira branca comprida e rebelde, dando instruções à um garoto que eu nunca tinha visto antes; dizendo que, como essa era a primeira peça do semestre, então seria algo mais simples: uma história de um homem que vai salvar a princesa de um monstro. Puxa, quanta originalidade. Depois, Jiraya virou-se e começou a encerar seu amado e imponente piano de cauda. Aquele instrumento era o elemento principal para deixar aquele lugar com cara artística.

Tudo estaria bem então. Eu estava morrendo de saudades daquela sala, de entrar nos camarins que ficavam nos fundos, de ver como as cortinas fechavam-se graciosamente, do som de aplausos dos alunos e pais emocionados, do Jiraya-sensei tocando músicas com amor, das luzes, dos roteiros... Era isso. Eu estava com saudade de subir naquele palco, encenar algumas falas decoradas e depois fazer uma pequena reverência e agradecer a presença de todos.

Enquanto Ino e Hinata davam mil opiniões de aulas extracurriculares para a gente fazer, pensei imediatamente em Teatro. Mas eu não queria falar, estava com medo.

Respirei fundo e convenci a mim mesma de que acabaria bem.

Só que não deu muito certo, porque logo a Ino revirou os olhos e falou no seu melhor tom de desprezo:

- Puta merda. Olha só quem está aqui.

Sasori estava sentado na beirada do palco, balançando os pés no ar e lendo atenciosamente alguns papéis, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Oh, céus. Por que ele continua tão bonito assim? Você quer me punir, Deus?

Sasori. ESSE era o meu medo de fazer Teatro. Porque eu sabia que ele também faria; e ELE era o problema das aulas extracurriculares do Ensino Médio serem juntas. Sasori estava no terceiro ano e eu no segundo.

Como se ele não se contentasse com o papel idiota que estava lendo, saltou do palco e veio caminhando (ou melhor, _desfilando_) na nossa direção.

Quase me escondi atrás do Sasuke.

Sabe aquelas pessoas que perdem tantas oportunidades de ficarem com a boca fechada? Pois é. A Ino é uma delas. Isso porque quando o Sasori se aproximou mais da gente, ela se colocou na minha frente e falou com muita grosseria:

- Ouse dar mais um passo e eu arranco esse seu nariz lindo para fora!

Sasori levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta, como se achasse a loira a pessoa mais idiota do mundo (e eu não o culpo por pensar assim), mas depois recuperou a pose e passou as mãos despreocupadamente pelos cabelos cor de fogo.

- Ora, Ino, você veio para ver como eu e a Sakura-chan formamos um belo par, até mesmo numa peça de teatro? - ele sorriu para mim e eu decidi que não valia a pena cansar os músculos do meu rosto para dar um falso sorriso à ele. - Lembra do quanto fomos elogiados quando fizemos o par romântico juntos, Sakura-chan?

- Eu estava _atuando_. - respondi amargamente. - Nada daquilo foi real.

Ouvimos um pequeno estalo de dedos e logo o rosto do Naruto iluminou-se numa compreensão súbita. Então ele colocou o dedo indicador direito no queixo do Sasori e falou, com sua voz sempre acima da média:

- VOCÊ É O CARA QUE SE ACHA O MAIS IMPORTANTE!

Silêncio.

- Escuta aqui, eu não te conheço, então pode tirar o seu dedão da minha cara?

- Americano, que porra é essa que você tá falan-...

- Você é o Sasori, certo? - Naruto interrompeu o que Ino dizia e olhou esperançoso para o Akasuna, procurando alguma confirmação. - O cara que marcou o gol decisivo da temporada de futebol passada?

- Eu... Sou. - Sasori hesitou um pouco ao responder e ainda estava confuso.

Na verdade, todos nós estávamos confusos.

Será que o Naruto se lembra daquelas coisas horríveis que eu disse sobre o Sasori? Ah, acho que não. _Espero_ que não. Aposto que ele é péssimo para lembrar...

- Oh, que bom que eu te encontrei. - Naruto sorriu genuinamente feliz e, menos de um segundo depois, ele fechou a mão direita em punho e acertou no nariz do ruivo com muita força, chegando a fazer um barulho de algo se estalando. Acho que foi o... Bem, foi o osso.

Oh, meu Deus. O Naruto, ele...

Ele é _forte_.

E sua memória não é tão ruim assim. Droga.

- Ah... Ah, cara... - Sasori cambaleou para trás e cobriu o seu nariz ensangüentado. Soltando algumas lágrimas, ele gritou com a voz meio abafada: - Qual é o seu problema? É idiota?

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! - Naruto pulou para cima do Sasori (que gritou de medo de uma forma extremamente vergonhosa), mas Sasuke segurou o amigo, impedindo-o. - Me solta, teme!

- Não se meta em confusões, seu idiota. - ele imobilizou Naruto, que estava se debatendo todo, tentando se livrar do abraço apertado do Sasuke. Mas parecia meio óbvio que o Uchiha estava satisfeito em ver o nariz do Sasori jorrando sangue para todos os lados.

Alguns alunos finalmente perceberam a confusão e começaram a olhar para nós, então o Sasori levantou-se do chão rapidamente e saiu correndo para longe, segurando firmemente a camisa contra o rosto.

- Sasuke-teme, me larga! Aquele covarde está fugindo!

- É o que os covardes fazem, dobe.

- AAARGH! Seu teme desgraçado! Hei, você não disse que ia arrancar o nariz dele? - Naruto perguntou para Ino, enquanto se debatia contra Sasuke. - Vai lá e termine o meu trabalho! Rápido, loira! Acho que ele entrou no banheiro masculino!

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Hinata a segurou pelo pulso, negando com a cabeça.

- Hinata, você não viu como o nariz dele ficou? - Ino falou num tom de suplicia, enquanto tentava se soltar. - Eu poderia extrair com uma pinça!

Como Hinata continuou impassível, Ino apenas sacudiu a mão livre para o alto e gritou para a direção que meu ex tinha corrido.

- Isso, seu gay! Vai brincar com as suas bonequinhas esquisitas!

Quis corrigir a minha amiga e dizer que Sasori tem um estranho fetiche por marionetes, e não bonecas, mas... Ah, que se dane. Bonecas soa mais gay.

- Sabe, isso foi mesmo legal e você já mostrou pra gente que sabe bater num cara alto e tudo o mais... - coloquei uma mão solidariamente no ombro do Naruto e depois apontei discretamente para o Jiraya-sensei, que, para nossa sorte, estava concentradíssimo em algo que não pude distinguir. - Mas tenha cuidado. Tsunade-sama não tolera alunos encrenqueiros.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sakura-chan! - ele deu um enorme sorriso e passou um dos braços em volta do meu ombro, me aproximando mais dele. - Aliás, não tem que se preocupar com nada. Garanto que se _aquelezinho_ chegar perto de você de novo, juro que vou mirar _abaixo_ do umbigo feioso dele!

- Você não tem que _mirar_ em nada-...

- Dobe. - Sasuke se coloca entre mim e Naruto e pendura um braço nos meus ombros e o outro braço no Naruto. Começamos a andar em direção ao palco, como se fôssemos um casal. Só que de três pessoas. - Quando for mirar _abaixo_ do umbigo dele, me chame. Também sei dar uns golpes.

Revirei os olhos e estava prestes a dizer que não queria ninguém deformando ninguém, mas a Ino passou do meu lado e cochichou para mim:

- Cuidado com a mão boba do Sasuke!

Aulas extracurriculares são MESMO uma droga.

.

.

.

- Muito bem, quem estiver interessado num dos papéis da minha incrível obra, A Princesa, o Cavaleiro e o Dragão, façam já uma fila indiana aqui e assinem nesse e nesse papel. A seleção para os personagens será ainda hoje! - Jiraya colocou os dois papéis (um branco e o outro azul bebê) em cima de uma mesinha que ficava no canto do palco, enquanto várias pessoas faziam a fila que ele pediu. - Ah, os outros que também quiserem participar para ajudar nos detalhes, também podem entrar na fila. Aproveitem, que isto está um luxo! Eu mesmo que escrevi!

- Nem fudendo que vou participar de um troço que se chama A Princesa, o Cavaleiro e o Dragão. - Ino cruzou os braços e segurou um riso irônico quando viu as pessoas se amontoando para formar uma fila. - Que nome idiota. Só pelo título, um bebê de dois anos consegue adivinhar sobre o que vai acontecer durante a peça inteira. E levanto em conta a fama do Jiraya, aposto que ele escreveu uma cena em que a princesa e o cavaleiro tiram as roupas um do outro.

- Pode ser a princesa e o dragão também. - Naruto lembrou, folheando distraidamente o roteiro do primeiro ato. Quando todos nós, menos Hinata, xingou o Naruto por algum nome bem feio, ele nos olhou inocentemente e falou com a sua voz infantil: - O que foi? A fera de A Bela e a Fera era um príncipe, na verdade!

- Hei, Sak, você vai fazer o teste para a princesa? - Ino perguntou para mim e depois inclinou-se um pouco para Naruto, como se quisesse compartilhar um segredo. - Porque, eu não sei se você sabe, mas essa testuda aqui é a melhor atriz que o Konoha já viu!

Eu queria que um buraco abrisse no chão e me convidasse para pular dentro.

COMO a Ino pode falar uma coisa dessas para ele? Oh, Deus. Ele é _apenas_ Uzumaki Naruto, o cara que ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Ator Revelação e foi indicado duas vezes ao _Oscar,_ e ela vem falar que eu sou a melhor atriz uma _escola_ de Ensino Médio já viu. Ótimo. Naruto, pode rir da minha cara.

- Uou, Sakura-chan! Eu sabia que você era brilhante!

Meu Deus, ele é mesmo muito educado. Obrigada.

Entramos na fila (que estava imensa, por sinal) e começamos a discutir sobre o que cada um de nós se inscreveria. Ino comentou que as roupas das personagens eram sempre bregas e parecia um monte de trapos cafonas e brilhantes e que por isso ela cuidaria do figurino. Hinata disse que faria qualquer coisa, desde que não precisasse aparecer no palco. Sasuke resmungou e falou que tudo aquilo era uma bosta e que ele não estava interessado em nada, só estava ali porque Naruto (mas ele falou "Seth", claro) o obrigou, caso contrário estaria no xadrez.

- Sakura-chan, eu vou fazer o teste para o cavaleiro. - Naruto disse empolgado e soltou uma curta risada maléfica. - Quem sabe eu não consigo tirar a vaga do seu ex!

- Não seja patético, Seth. - Ino revirou os olhos e olhou piedosamente para Naruto, como se estivesse morrendo de pena dele. Talvez estivesse. - É melhor ser a árvore junto com o Sasuke, porque o Sasori é mesmo muito bom.

Árvore?

- _Árvore_? - Sasuke repetiu com desdém, mas foi ignorado.

- Não me decepcione. - sussurrei para Naruto, e ele sorriu confiante para mim.

- Vou chamar o nome de cada um que assinar no papel azul, porque os testes serão todos individuais. - após falar, Jiraya andou até o seu piano e apertou uma tecla, para depois franzir a sobrancelha para um garoto que estava perto de mim. - Hei, baixinho, não fure a fila!

Quando finalmente chegamos na mesinha de inscrições, Ino pegou o papel azul e apontou para um nome em particular, rindo.

- Parece que a Karin já passou por aqui. - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, tomando cuidado para que Sasuke não nos ouvisse.

- Será que ela vai fazer o teste para a princesa? - comentei e um brilho de diversão passou pelos meus olhos.

- O máximo que ela pode conseguir é o papel da mula do cavaleiro! - Ino comentou maldosa e eu tentei recriminá-la, mas logo desisti e começamos a rir juntas.

Isto é, até o Naruto aparecer do nosso lado.

- Cavalo. - ele disse casualmente. Como nem uma de nós duas entendemos, ele deu um longo suspiro e começou a nos explicar com uma paciência contida, como se fôssemos burra demais para saber que a água molha. - Um cavaleiro tem um cavalo. Se fosse uma mula, ele seria um muleiro, e não um caval-... Hei, por que você fez isso? - Naruto colocou a mão no galo que crescia em cima da cabeça, enquanto olhava o garoto de cabelos negros suspirar.

- Você fala muita besteira, por isso. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

Ino assinou o seu nome no papel branco, para a equipe de figurino e eu para a equipe de cenário. Naruto se inscreveu para o papel principal, assinando no papel azul. Sasuke também pegou o papel branco, mas não pude ver exatamente para o que ele se inscrevia. Também não vi o que a Hinata fez, porque a Ino foi logo nos puxando para fora do salão.

- O Jiraya-sensei disse que temos que esperar aqui fora, porque não poderemos ver o teste de ninguém. - ela explicou.

Enquanto nos sentávamos no chão mesmo, fora da sala, ao lado de muitos outros alunos que também estavam aguardando os testes, Naruto e Sasuke se levantaram e disseram que iam perguntar algo sobre uma partida de futebol que terão amanhã e que voltariam logo.

Uns cinco minutos depois, senti meu celular vibrando dentro do bolso da minha saia e, quando abri o flip, senti minha respiração congelar.

**Fan boy **diz: como está indo a sua aula extracurricular?

Odeio você, seu smartphone ultramoderno com acesso a infinitas horas de internet e redes sociais.

**Sakura H.** diz: não é da sua conta.

**Fan boy** diz: o que? Ainda vai continuar a agir assim comigo?

**Sakura H.** diz: não devo educação à estranhos.

**Fan boy** diz: mesmo depois que eu disse que estudo com você?

- O que está fazendo, Sak? - Hinata perguntou curiosa e inclinou-se um pouco para o meu lado, mas eu meio que virei as costas para ela, tampando o visor do meu celular com as mãos.

- Er... Estou só trocando algumas mensagens com a... Minha prima do... - olho nervosamente para os lados, tentando me lembrar o nome de algum lugar (qualquer lugar, merda!), mas minha mente parecia travada. Uma garota se levantou do chão e, reclamando do calor, tirou o casaco com o desenho de uma cruz que usava. - Minha prima Creuza! Isso! Minha prima Creuza do Cazaquistão!

**Sakura H.** diz: não foi uma informação realmente útil! Sabe quantos meninos estudam comigo?

**Fan boy** diz: como eu sou um deles, então acho que sim. Eu sei.

**Sakura H**. diz: ha-ha. Cretino.

- Não sabia que tinha internet no Cazaquistão. - Hinata comentou baixinho, mais para ela do que para nós.

Ino fez uma pequena careta.

**Fan boy **diz: sabe por que eu não entrego que você é a Luna?

**Sakura H.** diz: por que eu sou uma ótima jornalista e se você me entregasse, seria o fim das matérias realmente interessantes do Konoha News?

**Fan boy** diz: não. Porque ninguém acreditaria que os conselhos maduros da Luna vêm da Haruno Sakura.

- E eu não sabia que tinha um país chamado Cazaquistão. - Ino estreitou os olhos para nós.

**Sakura H.** diz: ha-ha. Cretino.

**Fan boy** diz: na verdade eu acho isso tudo uma grande baboseira. A Luna não tinha que ser um segredo. As pessoas têm o direito de saber quem está ajudando-as. E você merece os créditos que a Luna recebe.

- Ou melhor... Nem sabia que você tinha uma prima Creuza! - Ino olhou desconfiada para mim, mas eu estava muito concentrada no meu celular para dar atenção.

- Eu nunca te contei, não? - perguntei meio distraída, enquanto digitava. - Ela mora lá no Cazaquistão.

**Sakura H.** diz: ninguém pediria a ajuda da Luna se soubessem que eu é quem fico por trás de tudo :(

**Fan boy** diz: como pode ter certeza? Todo mundo te adora!

- Sak, você já disse onde ela mora. - Hinata observou.

- Espera. Essa é a sua prima que está no exército?

**Sakura H.** diz: defina "todo mundo"

**Fan boy **diz: todo mundo, oras. Exceto a Karin. Sinto ter que dizer, mas acho que ela não gosta muito de você.

**Sakura H.** diz: grande coisa. Como se eu nunca tivesse percebido.

- Não, Ino.- respondi vagamente, meus dedos ainda atropelando as teclas do celular. - Minha prima do exército está no Ubezquitão.

Mas, de repente, paro de digitar e sinto minha mente assimilando algo... Ele conhece a Karin. O Fanboy não só conhece a Karin, como também sabe que nós não nos damos bem. Isso... Significa alguma coisa, certo?

**Sakura H.** diz: como sabe que a Karin não gosta de mim? Ela por acaso já falou isso para você?

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em meus lábios quando ele não respondeu nada.

Sakura, você é demais! Olha só o tanto de coisas que você já descobriu sobre ele:

1. É um garoto (sim, porque ele não colocaria Fan **boy** sem ter um motivo);

2. Estuda comigo;

3. Conhece a Karin e sobre como queremos matar uma a outra;

4. Ele é um idiota.

- Meu Deus! Olha só o nome desses países! - a testa da Ino fica franzida, e logo depois ela ameniza o tom de voz para algo mais divertido: - Daqui a pouco vão inventar um lugar que se chama, sei lá, Bósnia Hezergovina!

**Fan boy** diz: ela já... comentou.

**Sakura H.** diz: obrigada pela dica :)

**Fan boy** diz: ha-ha. Cretina.

- Ino. - Hinata chama a loira cautelosamente. - Já existe um país com esse nome. E a capital é Sarajevo.

- MESMO? Pensei que isso fosse o nome de alguma comida.

- Você comeria uma comida com o nome de _Bósnia Hezergovina_?

**Sakura H.** diz: estou mesmo disposta a saber mais de você!

- Hina, querida, eu devoro uma panela de _fondue_ toda vez que vejo uma e o meu prato de macarrão preferido se chama bocattino. O que é um Bósnia Hezergovina perto disso?

**Fan boy** diz: e eu digo o mesmo. Também quero saber mais de você.

Sinto um leve rubor invadir minha bochechas e procuro não demonstrar meu constrangimento para as meninas. Por sorte, elas parecem entretidas demais numa outra conversa para notarem meu rosto corado. Cada vez que olho para o visor do meu celular, sinto-me mais distante e envolvida... As vozes das minhas amigas e de outras pessoas por perto ficando meio vagas...

- Não foi uma boa comparação. - Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que foi!

**Sakura H.** diz: por que quer saber mais sobre mim?

**Fan boy** diz: e por que não?

- Ino, vou comprar um atlas para você. Decidi.

- Eu já tenho um, mas está um pouco... recortado.

- _Recortado_?

**Sakura H.** diz: porque eu não tenho nada de interessante! Não existe nada para saber sobre mim!

**Fan boy** diz: qual o seu filme preferido?

**Sakura H.** diz: eu não vou falar.

**Fan boy** diz: gosta de filmes de terror?

**Sakura H.** diz: para não conseguir dormir de luz apagada depois? Tá louco?

**Fan boy** diz: que tipo de filme, então?

- É que eu recortei alguns países que achei bonitinho...

- Você o quê? Ino, não podemos recortar um atlas só porque achamos um país _bonitinho_!

**Sakura H.** diz: não sei. Do tipo de Agora ou Nunca, com Uzumaki Naruto.

**Fan boy** diz: então esse é o seu filme preferido!

Oh.

Merda.

**Fan boy** diz: obrigado pela dica :)

**Sakura H.** diz: ora, cala a boca.

- Hinata, você já viu a Itália, por acaso? Ela se parece com uma botinha!

- E o que que tem?

**Fan boy **diz: acho que já deu por hoje. Preciso ir.

**Sakura H.** diz: o que? Mas quando é que vou descobrir quem é você?

- Bom, eu tinha uma bonequinha de papel que a minha mãe desenhou e recortou para mim.

- E daí?

**Fan boy** diz: teremos tempo, Sak. Prometo.

**Sakura H.** diz: quer saber? Vai embora mesmo! Não volta mais! Some da minha vida! Já vai tarde! Tchau! Adeus! Hasta La vista! Goodbye! Sayonará! Adios!

- E daí que o sapato da minha bonequinha tinha ficado desbotado...

**Fan boy** diz: você é engraçada.

**Sakura H.** diz: ainda não saiu? Tá esperando o que?

- E você colou uma Itália no pé da sua boneca?

- Hinata, não me olhe assim! Era isso ou a Mary iria morrer gripada com o pé descalço no chão frio!

- _Mary_?

**Fan boy** diz: eu volto em breve, não se preocupe.

**Sakura H. **diz: não tenha pressa.

**Fan boy** está off-line.

- Eu queria que ela se chamasse Barbie, mas eu já tinha outras 43 Barbie's, então... Mamãe achou que Mary seria melhor.

Lentamente, fecho o flip do celular e o guardo no bolso da minha saia, tentando assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido... Fan Boy não vai me deixar em paz. Ele me vai perturbar a qualquer lugar, não importa se eu estiver em casa ou no colégio!

- Caramba, testuda, essa sua prima do Cazaquistão gosta de conversar, hein? - Ino me pergunta num leve tom de diversão e finalmente percebo que o corredor em que estamos já está um pouco mais vazio. Parece que o Jiraya-sensei já começou os testes.

- O que você disse?

- A sua prima. Creuza.

- A minha prima... QUEM?

Ino e Hinata me olharam como se eu fosse a pessoa mais debilóide do universo (talvez eu fosse. Eu _sinto_ que inventei algo sobre uma prima minha, mas era o que, mesmo?). Fecho os olhos tentando me concentrar e lembrar o que eu tinha falado, mas minha concentração se vai no minuto em que a porta da salão de teatro é aberta, revelando a espessa cabeleira do Jiraya-sensei.

- Hyuuga Hinata? - ele pergunta. Hinata se assusta e levanta a mão timidamente, corando-se toda. Jiraya franze a testa. - Pode entrar. É a sua vez.

- Minha... Minha v-... vez? - ela gagueja e suas pernas começam a tremer debilmente. Ainda bem que ela estava sentada.

Jiraya suspirou e depois falou mais alto e impaciente:

- É, menina, a sua vez para fazer o teste da princesa. Agora venha logo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

Ele entra e Hinata fica ali, ainda parada no chão sem saber o que fazer. Seus olhos parecem dez vezes maiores e eu tenho uma ligeira impressão de que ela não está respirando bem.

- EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR! - ela grita. Certo... Era uma impressão bem forte. - Ah, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo?

- Bom, parece que você se inscreveu para o papel da princesa, oras. Estou orgulhosa pela sua coragem, Hina. - Ino bateu otimista nos ombros da Hyuuga.

- Mas eu não me inscrevi para fazer teste nenhum! - ela retruca, nos encarando com os olhos marejados, totalmente desesperada e louca pela nossa ajuda. - Eu só assinei meu nome naquela droga de papel azul e-...

- O papel azul significa inscrições para os personagens da peça. - digo tranqüila e solidariamente, lançando um sorriso triste para ela. - Você devia ter usado o papel branco.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que isso tinha algum significado. - é tudo o que ela diz.

Hinata apóia o rosto nas mãos e esforça-se para não cair no choro, enquanto Ino e eu a abraçamos gentilmente.

- HYUUGA HINATA! - ouvimos o grito do Jiraya-sensei.

- Gente, eu não posso fazer isso. Simplesmente... não posso... Vou dizer ao Jiraya-sensei que foi tudo um mal entendido... - ela diz entre soluços. - Eu sou tímida e morro de medo de palcos e... - mais um soluço. - Vocês sabem como eu sou. Não vou conseguir falar duas palavras sem gaguejar na frente de estranhos, na frente de TREZENTOS E CINQUENTA estranhos! Todos vão detestar, vai ser a pior peça da história e... Vou ser vaiada antes mesmo disso! O Jiraya-sensei vai rir da minha cara e perguntar como eu tive a ingenuidade de me inscrever e vai ser um mico gigante! Eu... - ela soluçou um pouco mais quando Jiraya deu mais um grito, chamando-a. - É o pior dia da minha vida!

De repente, Hinata é levantada do chão com um forte puxão, fazendo com que Ino e eu batêssemos as testas.

Com algum esforço, olho para cima e vejo que Naruto e Sasuke estão de volta. E mais: Naruto está segurando firmemente a mão da Hinata e olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, como se não houvesse um amanhã.

Hinata está impossivelmente vermelha. Eu acho que ela vai desmaiar.

- Seth, seu imbecil, fez a testa gigantesca da Sakura demolir a minha! - Ino continuava a reclamar, mas parou assim que viu o estado da Hinata. Depois ela sorriu maliciosamente em direção ao casal.

- Hinata-chan, como pode saber que não vai conseguir se não tentar? - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e então sorriu; passando confiança para ela. E para todos que assistiam. - Você precisa ser otimista. Pessimismo não faz bem à ninguém. Tem que chegar lá com pensamentos positivos, pensar que você pode e é capaz. Estamos torcendo por você. - Naruto gesticula com os braços e aponta para mim, Ino, Sasuke e para o próprio peito. - Você precisa de mais confiança.

- Mas, Seth-...

- _Eu_ confio em você, Hinata-chan.

Hinata fica ainda mais vermelha e prende a respiração, enquanto Ino agarra a minha mão com força, assistindo a tudo com os olhos bem abertos. Acho... Acho que está rolando alguma coisa aqui. Meu Deus... Hinata e Naruto?

Quando eu estava prestes a achar que o Jiraya-sensei se cansasse e chamasse uma outra pessoa para fazer o teste, Hinata gira com os calcanhares e caminha determinada em direção ao salão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O que? Ela vai _mesmo_ fazer o teste?

Ficamos em um breve silêncio encarando a porta fechada à nossa frente, até Ino quebrá-lo:

- Você viu aquele brilho no olhar dela?

- Quem não veria? - sussurrei de volta.

- Acho... Acho que esse americano pode mudar a nossa Hinata.

Olhei para o Naruto e o vi conversando sobre alguma relacionada ao futebol com o Sasuke, que MILAGROSAMENTE riu. Depois volto a encarar e porta fechada e sorrio, verdadeiramente feliz.

- Acho que ele pode mudar qualquer um.

E eu me peguei admirando o som da risada do Sasuke mais uma vez.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Eu tinha colocado um aviso no meu perfil, mas como acho que a maioria de vocês não leu, vou falar aqui também... Neste ano, o intervalo entre as atualizações de Konoha News será (ainda) maior :(

Motivo: vestibular. É, garotas, finalmente estou na reta final, este ano vai ser só surra vinda de todos os lados pra mim (-q). Ainda não decidi cem por cento sobre que curso quero fazer, mas jornalismo não sai da minha cabeça. Talvez eu faça isso mesmo. Não sei, estou MUITO confusa, estou vivendo debaixo de muita pressão! Cara, eu me sinto presa e sozinha dentro de uma bolha. Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso. Nem fiz dezessete anos e já tenho que escolher uma profissão que vou adotar pelo resto da vida! EU SINTO QUE VOU EXPLODIR! Fato :x

Então... Eu já estudava feito uma condenada, e agora... Vou dedicar muito mais. INFELIZMENTE não terei muito tempo para sentar na frente do computador e colocar a história em ordem (porque eu já tenho um documento sobre TUDO o que vai acontecer nessa fic), por isso estou tentando adiantar capítulos durante as férias, mas confesso que estou dormindo, comendo, assistindo seriados e saindo com minhas amigas mais do que escrevendo Konoha News (não me matem!).

Mais um aviso... Meu humor influencia muito (mais do que eu gostaria) em tudo o que escrevo, e, recentemente, passei por alguns problemas pessoais. Afinal, quem nunca se decepcionou com alguém? :( Não quero transformar isso aqui em uma terapia nem encher o saco de vocês, então não darei muitos detalhes. O que eu quero dizer é: este capítulo ficou uma merda total. Não gostei. Tentei melhorar infinitas vezes, mas isso é tudo o que saiu. Me desculpem, meninas, vocês merecem muito mais...

Por favor, espero que entendam pelo que estou passando (ou passarei), preciso muito do apoio e compreensão de vocês.

E para terminar essa minha nota gigantesca, não poderia esquecer de agradecer as reviews, sempre estimulantes e inspiradoras, sempre me fazendo tão bem :)

Vou dar uma geral e responder as perguntas mais freqüentes e interessantes que vocês fizeram:

**1**. _Vai ter NaruHina?_ Como já devem ter percebido neste capítulo... Sim. Vai ter um pouquinho sim :)

**2**. _Quantos capítulos vai ter?_ Não sei dizer a quantidade exata, mas, como já mencionei, Konoha News já está toda "arquitetada". Por enquanto, minha estimativa é de vinte capítulos, mais ou menos.

**3**. _O Fan Boy vai aparecer só no último capítulo?_ Não digo o "último", mas... É quase isso. Atenção quanto às dicas e... Bem, tem uma pegadinha aí no meio. Algumas já descobriram o que é.

**4**. _Vai ter outras fics?_ Assim... Outro dia eu postei uma nova fic (chamada **Sunflowers**/ SasuSaku/ UA/ Romance/ Drama), mas o FFnet é doido! ESSE SITE CAPENGA SUMIU COM A MINHA FIC! Simplesmente evaporou! Algumas leitoras aqui chegaram a ler. Para quem estiver interessado, estou pensando em repostá-la. Só não fiz isso até hoje porque ainda estou com muita raiva do FFnet. E também porque uma nova fic só atrasaria mais Konoha News... Mas veremos o que farei.

**5**. _Será que as unhas da Statioons estarão grandes até o Ano Novo?_ KKKKKK, me desculpe, mas quando eu vi, me acabei de tanto rir *-* Espero que tenha dado tudo certo para você ;)

**6**. (Strawk): _O Fan Boy é o tio do ramen? _Sei que foi irônico, mas ainda estou tentando descobrir de onde você tirou isso! RI HORRORES xD

**7**. _O Fan Boy é o Sasuke? _Talvez.

**8**. _O Fan Boy é o Sai?_ Talvez.

**9**. _Quem é o Fan Boy_? Talv-... Er, quero dizer... Oras, juntem as pistas e descubram por si mesmas! ò_ó

Obrigada, leitoras novas e leitoras freqüentes. Apesar de tudo, espero que gostem deste capítulo também. Beijos e se cuidem :*


	7. Deus da Fragância

' luh-chan pede desculpas sinceras pela demora e cruza os dedos para que vocês apreciem o capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Deus da Fragância**

* * *

_Querida Luna,_

_Meu namorado (ou será ex?) me traiu. Meu coração está doendo muito, muito, muito! Estou com ódio. Mas sinto falta dele. Talvez eu devesse perdoá-lo...? _

* * *

_Querida Coração Dolorido,_

_Na minha opinião, existem pouquíssimas coisas piores que uma traição num relacionamento (não importa o tipo de traição. Não importa o tipo de relacionamento). Mas isso é, obviamente, apenas minha opinião. _

_Se você o ama de verdade, então talvez você precise se livrar de todo esse ódio e tentar fazer as coisas funcionarem outra vez. Quem não luta por amor é um fraco. Vai ser difícil? Com certeza! Afinal, o namoro estará mais frágil, qualquer justificativa que ele dará será visto por você como uma desculpa, sem contar que ele precisará recuperar sua confiança. _

_Mas sabe aquela coisa toda de "faça o que eu falo mas não faça o que eu faço"? Então. Não sei como eu me sairia numa situação dessas. Mas quer saber de algo? Perdão precisa de tempo._

_A questão é: ele está disposta a esperar esse tempo?_

* * *

Então eu estava entediada como nunca estivera antes na vida. E só Deus sabe como a minha vida não é feita de grandes emoções.

Se o Gênio da Lâmpada aparecesse para mim e me concedesse um único pedido, eu não desejaria paz na Terra e prosperidade para os homens. Eu diria: _me tire dessa reunião infernal, caramba!_

Porque tudo estava impossivelmente chato.

Sem sentir alguma culpa ou vergonha, permito-me soltar um longo bocejo - daqueles que enchem os olhos de lágrimas - e perguntei numa fingida casualidade para o colega que estava ao meu lado direito quantas horas eram.

Grande erro.

É em momentos como este que eu fico refletindo por que eu não fui perguntar para a pessoa à minha esquerda.

Porque, para o meu horror, noto apenas tardiamente que o _colega_ ao meu lado é Uchiha Sasuke e que, como editor chefe do nosso jornal, ele estava comandando a reunião. ELE ESTAVA BEM NO MEIO DE UMA FALA! Isto é, até eu interrompê-lo com um bocejo alto e perguntá-lo sobre as horas, numa clara demonstração do mais puro tédio.

Eu mereço morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

- São sete e oito, Haruno.

- Obrigada. - murmuro e, envergonhada e constrangida, afundo-me ligeiramente na cadeira.

"_São sete e oito, Haruno"_, repito mentalmente com uma voz irritante, como se fosse Sasuke falando.

"_É a mesma hora de ontem"_

Sim, Sasuke possivelmente falaria algo assim.

"_Hora de tomar vergonha na cara e comprar seu próprio relógio"_

Hahaha, verdade, isso também!

"_Quer saber os segundos também?"_

Ah, não consigo parar de imaginá-lo falando!

"_Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, sou o chefão e sou gostoso e por isso acho que posso responder friamente aos outros e tenho um relógio de pulso caríssimo e não preciso perguntar as horas para ninguém e eu sou tão bom que poderia adivinhar as horas apenas fechando os olhos e cantando pagode e você, _Haruno_, cala a sua boca e não boceje mais na minha cara e não ouse mais jogar bolinhas de papel na minha cabeça com os seus amigos deliquentes. E nhe-nhe-nhé eu sou fodão. Eu sou o cara. Beije minha bunda."_

Oh yeah. Ele realmente se acha o cara!

Ainda ontem ele me chama pelo meu primeiro nome e hoje... _Sete e oito, Haruno!_ Quem o entende, meu Deus?

E que negócio é esse de terem se passado apenas oito minutos desde que a reunião começou? Tempo psicológico é mesmo uma desgraça.

Seguro com força a caneta em minhas mãos e fecho os olhos por um segundo. Isso aqui está um tédio infernal. _Oito minutos_? Não, chega... Preciso ficar calma. Preciso respirar lentamente.

_Inspire._

Preciso manter o foco.

_Expire._

Preciso me concentrar nessa reunião inútil.

_Inspire._

Preciso...

_Expire._

Preciso fingir que estive atenta desde o início.

_Inspire._

Preciso...

Preciso parar com essa coisa de inspirar e expirar lentamente.

Porque, inferno, acabei de descobrir que Sasuke é muito cheiroso! Ele cheira a... Espuma de barbear e loção pós-barba aplicada ao amanhecer. Sei que isso pode soar estranho, mas... É um aroma completamente irresistível. Cheiro de maturidade. Cheiro de homem. Cheiro de...

Nossa.

O que houve com minha mente pura e sadia?

Balanço a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar certos pensamentos desnecessários da minha mente fértil (como Sasuke sem camisa andando despreocupado pela chuva torrencial e, de repente, ele sacode seus cabelos e me encara profundamente e diz com sua voz grave e sensual: _sou o Deus da Fragrância. Sinta-me._) e procuro me atualizar com o rumo das discussões.

- ...medidas para cortar os gastos. - Sasuke está falando com uma expressão preocupada. Me acomodo melhor na cadeira e tento, dessa vez com mais precisão, focalizar. - A nossa máquina de café, por exemplo, consome muita energia. Podemos substituí-la por uma simples garrafa térmica.

Eu realmente não me importava em ter a cafeteira substituída, já que os únicos tipos de cafeína que eu consumia vinham em latas de alumínio ou copos descartáveis da Starbucks; mas, por outro lado, pude ouvir Shikamaru resmungar indignado.

Procurei por um bloquinho de anotações que sempre ficava disposto para cada um, mas como não encontrava o meu (Sasuke não devia estar brincando no dia que disse que não deixaria nenhum papel perto de mim nas reuniões), peguei o da Hinata (que estava sentada à minha esquerda, e para quem eu inicialmente deveria ter perguntado as horas) e escrevi:

"_Corte de gastos? Como assim? Me atualize."_

Ao passo que ela me respondeu:

"_Pelo visto, o número de vendas do jornal caiu muito... Tsunade-sama está saindo no prejuízo. Temos até um ultimato: ou reduzimos os gastos ao máximo que conseguirmos em um mês ou... Adeus, KNews! :("_

Olhei um pouco assustada para Hinata, mas tudo o que ela fez foi dar um sorriso triste e abaixar a cabeça... O que significava que ela estava falando sério. E a constatação desse fato me deixou triste e inquieta.

Eu não acompanhava muito o número de vendas, mas nem desconfiava que isso estava acontecendo! Quer dizer, eu continuava escrevendo matérias regularmente e recebia mensagens e e-mails anônimos destinados à Luna com bastante freqüência. Nunca que eu imaginaria que as coisas estivesse tão ruins a ponto de termos que cortar gastos... E olha que ninguém aqui recebe salário ou bônus nas notas por estar no jornal.

- Alguém aí tem alguma sugestão? - Sasuke pergunta e olha atencioso para o rosto de cada um, mas todos estão silenciosos, em luto pelas más notícias.

Eu ainda não tinha assimilado bem essa história toda, por isso levantei-me da cadeira, murmurei um "com licença" e me retirei do local, sem chamar muita atenção. Fui até a pequena salinha ao lado, onde ficava pequenas poltronas de couro preto, centenas de revistas e jornais do país amontoados em estantes e a boa a amada máquina de café expresso. Toquei-a suavemente com a mão, como se estivesse fazendo carinho. Apesar de não curtir muito a bebida, sentirei saudade. Adorava vê-la moendo os grãos na hora... Parecia tão forte, poderosa, respeitável e...

Oh merda. Descobri que sou idiota o bastante a ponto de sentir compaixão por uma cafeteira! E pior: eu acho que ela é forte e respeitável! Haruno Sakura, as pessoas provavelmente riem pelas suas costas.

- Esse negócio está uma merda. - Sai surge pela porta com seu típico sorriso. - Você não era a única que queria saber das horas o tempo todo.

- Acho que fizemos algo realmente ruim para merecermos reunião no sábado de manhã. - comentei divertida, mas fazendo cara de séria.

- Acho que foram as bolinhas de papel. - Sai também faz cara séria, mas sei que no fundo ele queria rir.

E o pior é que ele nem sabe que Sasuke já está a par do caso das bolinhas...

- Vamos nos despedir dela? - Sai aponta para a cafeteira e eu concordo, rindo.

- Eu estava fazendo isso minutos atrás!

Dessa vez eu me inclino mais para a máquina, quase abraçando-a, e chego a colar minha bochecha na superfície fria e cromada. Sai balança a cabeça para mim e sorri.

- Hoje à noite teremos um jogo contra o colégio Suna... - sua voz está um pouco mais baixa do normal e suas mãos enfiam-se no bolso, tremendo, à procura de algo. - E é um jogo realmente importante.

- Oh sim. É a semi-final, certo?

- Sim. - ele concorda e tira do bolso do jeans um papel vermelho retangular. - E eu estive pensando que talvez você quisesse-...

- Declarando o seu amor, Sakura?

Dou um pulinho de surpresa ao ver Sasuke parado na porta, olhando divertido para mim e para... Minhas mãos massageando a cafeteira.

- Eu não... - endireito a coluna e gaguejo um pouco. - Estava... sujo. - improviso e abaixo o olhar, constrangida. - Eu estava limpando uma mancha na cafeteira.

Ele parece segurar uma risada. Merda. Ele _sabe_ que não tinha mancha alguma!

Abaixo novamente a cabeça, querendo apenas que um buraco abrisse no chão para me engolir. Não, melhor: para engolir o _Sasuke_.

- Certo... - ele sorri de uma maneira tão bonita que eu me sinto obrigada a colocar as mãos na parede para me apoiar, já que as pernas não estavam fazendo muito bem o trabalho de sustentar meu corpo. - Vai fazer algo hoje à noite? Tenho um servicinho para você.

Fico apenas pensando se Sasuke estava referindo-se à coluna da Luna. Será que eu teria que escrevê-la à noite, como já fiz tantas outras vezes? E será que ele... Me daria carona até minha casa?

- Hm... Tudo bem. - coro um pouco ao lembrar das inúmeras vezes que Ino sugeriu que Sasuke e eu tínhamos algum tipo de relacionamento, ou quando ela me perguntava qual era a cor da cueca dele... A resposta é: eu nunca saberei, Ino-porca. Olho significativamente para Sai. - Mas, Sai, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?

Ele apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não era nada importante, Sakura. - e deixa a sala sem dizer mais nada.

Encaro confusa o vazio que Sai deixou na sala (_ele não me chamou de Feiosa hoje!_), sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável. _Ficar sozinha com Sasuke era desconfortável_. Ainda mais agora que ele deve me achar a pessoa mais desinteressada e preguiçosa (por eu ter bocejado praticamente na cara dele) e maluca (porque só um maluco esfregaria o rosto carinhosamente numa cafeteira) do mundo.

- Então... Sobre esse _servicinho_ - dou uma ênfase nessa última palavra e faço aspas imaginárias com os dedos no ar. - Será que eu não posso simplesmente responder aos e-mails pelo meu notebook?

Sasuke levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Ele parece estar sempre levantando sobrancelhas. Qual é o problema dele?

- Eu não estou falando desse _servicinho_. - ele também faz aspas com as mãos, mas de uma forma irônica, me imitando claramente. Seu imbecil! - Quero que você escreva uma matéria bem real sobre drogas e bebidas ilícitas que rolam nas festas de jovens.

- Ah. - murmuro. - Certo, entendi. Bom, mas de qualquer jeito, eu preciso do meu notebook para fazer algumas pesquisas na internet e-...

- Sakura. - ele chama meu nome suavemente. - Você não está me entendendo. Uma matéria _bem real_. - ele repete o termo "bem real" e se aproxima um pouco mais. - Quero que você _vá_ a uma dessas festas.

Oh.

- Hm... Certo.

- E eu vou te levar.

- Cer...

Opa. Oh-oh.

- Pode repetir, por favor?

.

.

.

Hoje eu aprendi uma coisa extremamente importante e que levarei como uma filosofia de vida pelo resto dos meus dias.

- O SASUKE O QUE? VOCÊ O QUE? VOCÊS VÃO... O QUE? AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sua melhor amiga não precisa ficar sabendo de tudo que acontece com você.

- AAAAHHHHHHH!

Essa é a minha nova filosofia de vida.

- Ino... - murmurei constrangida. Agora todas as outras meninas do treino de líderes de torcida estavam olhando feio para nós. - Cala a boca.

- AH MEU DEUS AH MEU DEUS AH MEU DEUS!

E eu nem podia pedir ajuda para a Hinata, porque esta acabara de se levantar do chão (pois estávamos nos ralando para fazer setenta abdominais) e agora estava pulando de mãos dadas com a loira, ambas soltando gritinhos que me provocavam tamanha vergonha alheia.

Depois de soltarem mais algumas risadinhas, _e vou deixar bem claro que eu não sei o que era tão divertido!_, elas finalmente olham para mim e falam sorrindo:

- Sak, é hoje!

- O que tem hoje?

- É HOJE QUE VOCÊS DÃO UNS PEGAS!

Tenten, uma garota do terceiro ano, sorri maliciosamente para mim ao ouvir a euforia das minhas amigas.

Eu vou estrangular essas duas.

- Argh, calem a boca, vocês! - com o pouco de dignidade que me resta, volto a fazer rápidas abdominais, sem realmente me importar com a contagem. - Eu não vou _dar uns pegas_ em ninguém, ouviram bem? - sinto meu rosto queimar de vergonha e Ino aperta minha bochecha.

- Por que não? - ela pergunta divertida e volta a fazer abdominais (e é com tamanha inveja que eu noto como a barriga dela é mais durinha que a minha. E a da Hinata também. Argh, morram!) - É uma chance de ouro!

- Meninas, meninas, por favor. - dou um longo suspiro e depois continuo a falar: - Não sei de onde, diabos, vocês tiraram essa idéia de que Sasuke e eu somos perfeitos um para o outro, mas, hey, a vida é minha, a boca é minha e eu dou uns pegas em quem eu quiser, ouviram bem?

- Hmm, eu não me lembro de ter falado que vocês formam um casal perfeito. - Ino dá um sorriso malicioso e eu sei aonde ela quer chegar com isso. Dou um tapa na minha própria testa. - Eu só acho que vocês dois ficam bonitinhos juntos, mas né... Se você diz que ficam perfeitos...

- Porca, por que você não vai tomar bem no meio do seu-...

Paro bem no meio da minha sensata frase quando escuto Hinata ofegar alto e depois virar a cabeça para o lado, jogando o cabelo de uma forma que acabava tampando seu rosto. Era meio óbvio que ela queria se esconder de alguém.

A pergunta é: de quem?

- Hina, o que-...

- Shhh, meninas. - sua voz está tremendo ligeiramente e seu corpo se encolhe mais um pouco. - Não quero que ele me veja.

- _Ele_? - Ino estranha e olha para todas as direções, procurando por algo suspeito. - Quem é _ele_?

Para a Hinata ficar tão assustada assim, só pode ser obra de algum cara realmente mau. Talvez seja um mafioso super perigoso querendo seqüestrar a herdeira Hyuuga. Ou um homem velho e com problemas psicológicos querendo fugir para o exterior com ela.

Ou, quem sabe, é Jack, o estripador.

- ELE! - ela aponta fatidicamente para um garoto que entrava no campo de grama sintética, só a alguns metros de onde estávamos treinando, acompanhado de tantos outros meninos do time do colégio. O garoto era loiro e muito bonito.

- Quem? - Ino aperta os olhos na direção onde Hinata aponta e, depois de constatar o óbvio, fica levemente decepcionada com a descoberta. - O Seth?

_Seth_? Quer dizer... Naruto? Hinata está se escondendo dele?

Ah, Deus, que tédio. Será que não podia ser, pelo menos, só para a coisa ficar um pouquinho emocionante, o Homem do Saco?

Ouvimos as meninas que treinavam conosco soltarem gritinhos de felicidade e, excitadas, pararam imediatamente com as abdominais e se levantaram para verem os meninos praticando futebol. Elas berravam e faziam coraçõezinhos com as mãos toda vez que algum deles olhava para cá. Quando Kiba, um garoto cujo sonho é ser veterinário, encostou na bola, um coro de assobios, palmas e "AHHH SEU LINDO!" pairou sobre o ar.

Não demorou muito para que as perversões começassem. Teve de "Sasuke-kun, me come!" até "Minha calcinha está derretendo!". Finalmente Gai-sensei se tocou e mandou o time sem camisa colocaram suas vestes novamente. Ele disse que o jeito seria providenciar mais coletes de treino.

Instintivamente, meus olhos procuraram por Sasuke (e confesso que fiquei meio sem graça quando nossos olhos se encontraram), que, ahhh morra, Gai-sensei, tinha acabado de vestir um colete vermelho. Ele deu mais um de seus meio-sorrisos e escolheu o Naruto para ser seu parceiro no treinamento de passes de bola com a perna esquerda (mas como ele é ambidestro, então acho que não teve muitas dificuldades). A maioria das meninas gritavam declarações de amor para Sasuke e eu me perguntei o que a Karin estava achando daquilo tudo.

Mas ela apenas olhava saudosamente para o namorado. Nesse instante, senti meu "lado Luna" ativar, e meu coração vibrava fervorosamente. Esse olhar... Será que significava o que eu achava que era? Não. Não pode ser. Faz pouco tempo que Sasuke me pediu uns conselhos. Não pode ser mesmo.

Ao meu lado, Hinata observava Naruto de forma sonhadora e soltou um suspiro.

- Ele bota tanta fé em mim. - dessa vez ninguém teve que perguntar "quem". Sabíamos de quem Hinata estava falando. Acho que Ino também percebeu o suspiro. - Ele tem tanta certeza de que vou conseguir o papel da Princesa... Não queria ter que decepcioná-lo.

- Quem foi que disse que você vai decepcionar alguém? - Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha para Hinata e a enlaçou pelo pescoço, carinhosamente. - Também boto fé em você, mas e daí se você não conseguir? Hina, você não tem que provar nada a ninguém.

A Hyuuga concordou silenciosamente enquanto ainda olhávamos os meninos jogando (e, se não estou enganada, era a primeira vez que Gai-sensei treinava com tanta gente por perto).

Sempre soube consolar alguém (eu não era a Luna por mera coincidência), mas achei que o melhor era não tocar muito no assunto. Talvez Hinata estivesse finalmente se deixando levar por um menino.

Um menino que (Deus, qual é a probabilidade disso acontecer?) secretamente é um ator mega famoso dos Estados Unidos e que a Hinata idolatra, mas agora está estudando no Konoha, Japão, sob uma identidade falsa e, olha só que legal, que a Hinata _também_ idolatra! Ok, não sei se a Hinata idolatra o Seth, mas o sentimento deve estar muito próximo disso, já que ela ainda não conseguiu tirar o olho dele enquanto ele corre energeticamente atrás da bola.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio e finalmente Naruto nos nota, então acena calorosamente para todas nós. Retribuímos o cumprimento (Hinata timidamente balança a mão).

Então era isso. Hinata deve ter nascida destinada a gostar de Uzumaki Naruto, sendo ele famoso ou não.

- Ouvi dizer que o resultado dos testes ficarão prontos em breve. - comentei casualmente. Todas nós continuávamos a olhar o campo de futebol. - Podemos conferir todas juntas.

Hinata sorri quando Naruto tropeça no cadarço desamarrado e quase cai de cara no chão.

- Eu adoraria.

.

.

.

Quando, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, cheguei em casa na companhia das minhas amigas, mamãe já me aguardava ansiosamente. Ela cumprimentou euforicamente Ino e Hinata (elas se adoravam) e depois me empurrou para o banheiro, dizendo que eu precisava tomar logo um banho se eu quisesse mesmo ficar pronta a tempo para o meu...

- _Encontro_? - eu quase gritei. - Mãe, de onde é que você... - então meus olhos se encontraram com os da Ino, que acenou inocentemente para mim. Ninguém precisa ser anormal para perceber que a loira ligou para minha doce mãe e fofocou. E, puxa, EXAGEROU os fatos! - Ino, sua vad-...

- Sakura! Isso são modos? - minha mãe deu um tapinha no topo da minha cabeça e fechou a porta do banheiro, me deixando resmungando sozinha com os sais de banho.

Sem mais opções, relaxei um pouco na banheira aquecida com espuma e aproveitei para hidratar o cabelo e esfoliar o corpo. Depois, passei um hidratante corporal muito cheiroso, aparei um pelinho na sobrancelha que estava me irritando e apliquei uma camada de óleo secante no meu esmalte, só para dar aquele brilhinho e deixar com cara de "acabei-de-sair-da-manicure".

Claro que eu só estava querendo aparentar uma jovem alguns anos mais velha, talvez uns dezoito ou dezenove anos, preocupadíssima com a aparência física. Isso fazia parte do meu trabalho de jornalista. Não é como se eu desejasse que o Sasuke me achasse bonita ou coisa parecida. Quer dizer, pff, como se ele fosse notar que hidratei o cabelo! Tudo o que eu quero é escrever uma boa matéria.

Saí do banheiro e quase chorei ao ver a pilha de roupas que se formava na minha cama e no chão, enquanto as três mulheres vasculhavam cada cantinho do closet e depois davam um gritinho de excitação ao encontrarem algo.

- Testuda, eu encontrei um vestido que vai te deixar super sexy! Prove!

Hey, mãe, por a senhora não pergunta onde estão os modos da Ino também?

- Eu não me lembro de ter comprado um vestido super sexy... - murmurei (mais para mim mesma do que para outra pessoa ali presente) e peguei a peça de roupa que Ino estendia para mim. Quase pulei em cima do pescoço dela quando percebi o que era. - Ino, isso é uma camisola!

- Mesmo? - ela tomou a camisola das minhas mãos e passou a examiná-la. - Uou, Sak, desde quando você precisa dormir com um pijama tão sensual assim, hein?

Ignorar, às vezes, é a melhor solução.

- Mas você ainda pode usá-la, ninguém vai notar o que realmente é...

- Eu vou para uma festa coletar informações de jovens bêbados e drogados, e não uma a dança do acasalamento!

Confesso que, algumas horas mais tarde, eu estaria descobrindo que jovens bêbados e drogados e dança do acasalamento são a mesma coisa.

- Eu só quero uma blusa e uma calça jeans!

- Não! - minha mãe resmunga para mim. - Minha filha não vai a uma festa usando _calça jeans_! - ela fala essa última palavra como se quisesse dizer "jiló frito ao molho de quiabo".

Estava prestes a perguntar qual era o problema com o jeans, mas acabei mudando de idéia. Como Sasuke vai perceber o modo que o sabonete líquido esfoliante deixou minhas pernas mais lisas e macias ou como o hidrante é cheiroso se eu estiver usando calça? E... Argh! O que foi isso? Ino, Hinata e minha mãe estão me contaminando?

- Meninas, meninas, meninas... Olha, eu agradeço mesmo a boa vontade de vocês em quererem me ajudar, mas... Acho que eu posso escolher minha roupa sozinha. Eu não preciso... - quase quero chorar quando minha amiga loira balança no ar um tubinho vermelho e meia-calça tipo arrastão para mim - Você quer que eu morra de frio?

Solto um suspiro longo. Ninguém ali estava prestando atenção em mim. Todas estavam muito entusiasmadas com a idéia de que eu pudesse ter um... encontro. Será que elas não percebiam que Sasuke e eu íamos apenas escrever uma matéria para o jornal? Drogas e álcool para jovens abaixo de vinte anos era um bom tema. Meio batido, talvez. Mas se nós dois entrássemos numa festa superbadalada e conseguíssemos entrar em contato com as pessoas que compram ou, melhor ainda, fornecem esse tipo de coisa... Seria incrível! Não teríamos tempo para dançar ou divertir. Aquilo nunca seria um encontro.

- Sakura-chan, acho que encontrei o que você procurava. - Hinata falou pela primeira vez em duas horas, com sua típica voz fina e tímida.

Revirei os olhos.

- Hina, eu também não quero parecer uma freira e-...

_Oh._

Não era uma roupa de freira.

- Eu nem lembrava que tinha essas roupas... - murmurei.

Totalmente satisfeita (e aliviada!) por finalmente ter encontrado algo que me agradasse, fecho os olhos em paz. Graças a Deus que tudo estava terminado. Chega de confusão, chega de stress, chega dessas loucas pegando no meu pé, chega-...

- Falta a maquiagem.

- E o cabelo.

- E um salto poderoso!

_Ah._

Puta. Que. Pariu.

.

.

.

Quando a campainha tocou, exatamente às dez e meia da noite, Ino estava passando o que deveria ser a vigésima camada de rímel preto nos meus cílios. E tinha algo muito esquisito acontecendo: se eu olhasse para cima, conseguia enxergar meus cílios tremendo! Acho que se ela aplicasse mais umas duas camadas, eu não conseguiria mais abrir os olhos, de tão pesados que eles estavam.

Senti meu coração se acelerar um pouco quando ouvi passos rápidos subindo as escadas, mas tentei me acalmar. Ino estava reaplicando meu batom vermelho e a última coisa que eu queria era ver um dente sujo de cosmético.

Minha mãe abriu a porta do quarto ofegante.

- ELE É LINDO! - ela e Ino caíram nos risinhos e concordavam com a cabeça tudo o que a outra dizia - Meu Deus, Sakura, ele é _humano_?

Eu já tinha feito essa pergunta para mim mesma várias vezes, portanto, já sabia como responder.

- Se para você "humano" quer dizer gente de carne e osso, então a resposta é positiva. Mas se a sua intenção era perguntar se ele é humanamente emocional, então a resposta é n-...

- Ora, cala a boca, menina! - Ino puxou o meu braço, levantando-me da cadeira de onde eu estivera sentada durante as últimas duas horas, enquanto deixava que elas fizessem o que bem pretendiam com o meu rosto e cabelo. Eu tinha cansado de tentar argumentar contra.

Quando saímos do meu quarto e chegamos perto das escadas, finquei o pé no chão ao ouvir vozes na sala de recepção. Ah, inferno, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Sasuke está mesmo aqui! _Uchiha Sasuke_ está aqui. Na minha casa. Na minha sala. Não é como se ele tivesse me dando mais uma carona e fosse me deixar na porta da frente... Nesse exato momento ele deve estar sentado no meu sofá, tomando um cafezinho na minha xícara e rindo zombeteiramente das minhas fotos quando eu era criança! Quer saber? Eu desisto. Vou voltar agora para o meu quarto, inventar que estava com uma diarréia do diabo e pedir para ele ir à festa sem mim. E esse negócio pode ser perigoso, não pode? E se eles descobrirem que sou uma jornalista? Gente assim não gosta de jornalistas. Ou alguém pode muito bem colocar um pozinho no meu refrigerante e eu posso ficar loucona. Eu posso ser violentada! Não, pior: eles podem contrabandear meus rins! Espera. Será que eu prefiro passar pela dor e humilhação de ser violentada do que ter os rins arrancados? Mas, hei, eu não estaria morta se tivesse os rins arrancados? Então-...

- Testuda, por que você empacou? Não percebeu que o seu Sasuke-kun está te esperando no andar de baixo?

Seguro no corre-mão da escada e reviro os olhos para Ino.

- Ele não é o _meu _Sasuke-...

- Sakura. - uma voz profunda, que parece estar dentro de mim, chame meu nome suavemente e eu sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem.

- ...-kun.

Muito lentamente, olho para baixo e encontro Sasuke parado ao pé da escada, me encarando com olhos inexpressivos. Ele vestia jeans escuros, tênis-sapato branco com listras pretas e uma camisa branca de gola V por baixo de uma outra xadrez em tons azuis escuro. Apesar de aquele ser um look descontraído, ele estava arrasadoramente bonito.

Eu estava certa. Sasuke não é humano.

Encorajada por Ino, dou um sorriso fraco para ele, enquanto desço as escadas com o máximo de graça que consegui reunir (que não era muita coisa, graças aos saltos finos e enormes que escolheram para mim). Quando eu estava nos últimos degraus (meu coração doendo a cada passo que dava), minha mãe surge simplesmente do nada com os olhos grandes e brilhantes, enquanto segurava uma câmera digital nas mãos.

Porra. Não!

- Sakura, espera! Volta uns dois degraus aí! - ela ajusta alguma configuração na câmera e se posiciona exatamente à nossa frente, pegando um ângulo perfeito. - Sasuke-kun, querido, poderia segurar a mão direita dela? E vocês dois, por favor, não olhem para a câmera! Olhem nos olhos um do outro, sim?

Ela acabou de chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun?

E que droga é essa de "olhem nos olhos um do outro"?

- Mãe, será que você poderia parar com isso? Está me envergo-...

Flash cegou meus olhos.

- Sakura! Eu disse para não olhar para a câmera! E você saiu com a boca aberta, droga...

- Mãe, isso não é um baile de escola!

- E aí, vocês não vão dar as mãos? - ela me ignora e bate mais uma foto.

Abro a boca para protestar, mas calo-me quando Sasuke inclina ligeiramente as costas e oferece-me sua mão direita.

- Sasuke...

- Pegue minha mão e olhe nos meus olhos. - ele sorriu no final da fala.

Não sei o que exatamente aconteceu comigo. Só sei que, em um instante, meu coração estava imobilizado e tinha a respiração presa na minha garganta, enquanto encarava os mesmos olhos inexpressivos. No instante seguinte, meu braço havia tomado vida própria e minha mãe repousava sobre a mão de Uchiha Sasuke, e um jato de calor reanimou meu coração.

E assim mil flashes iluminaram a casa.

.

.

.

Quando faltava apenas algumas quadras para chegarmos à boate planejada, finalmente resolvi quebrar o silêncio, já que não tínhamos falado absolutamente nada desde que saímos de casa.

Pigarreei antes de começar:

- Como, exatamente, você quer que eu faça esta matéria?

Sasuke pareceu surpreso ao ouvir minha voz; provavelmente ele estava muito ocupado pensando na namorada. Aquela megera que nos condenou setenta abdominais.

- Vai ser uma reportagem diferente.

Concordo com a cabeça e espero ele acrescentar algo mais, porque a resposta dele não pode ser somente "diferente"... Pode?

Caímos novamente no silêncio.

Oh, espere. Esse cara que está dirigindo tão confiantemente ao meu lado é Uchiha Sasuke, então por que eu ainda não me acostumei com suas respostas vazias e estúpidas? Eu tenho de "para um bom entendedor meia palavra basta", por acaso?

Ele deve ter percebido a minha insatisfação, pois no minuto seguinte Sasuke estava falando as frases mais longas que já vi, vindas dele:

- Nós vamos tentar nos infiltrar em rodinhas e grupinhos de amigos. Podemos fazer algumas perguntas sutis para o barman, seguranças ou até mesmo para algumas pessoas. Nada de fotos; expor rostos e lugares pode ser arriscado. Não temos que ir longe demais, porque meter com traficantes é a última coisa de que precisamos. - ele dá uma pequena pausa antes de continuar: - Como eu disse, vai ser algo diferente. A matéria vai ser bem real porque nós mesmos vamos presenciar tudo.

Aquela era uma excelente idéia. Mas é claro que eu não diria isso em voz alta.

- Certo. Mas quem nos garante que vamos realmente presenciar drogas nessa festa? Quer dizer... Nós vamos a uma balada, não? Acho que bebidas vai ser quase certo, mas... drogas?

- Eu tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar o que procuramos lá.

De repente, sinto pânico congelar meu sangue.

- Sasuke! Você não está me levando para um baile funk, está?

Ele aperta os lábios e a seriedade de seus olhos diminuem. Acho que o desgraçado está rindo de mim.

- Sakura, essa boate fica em um bairro nobre da cidade e é freqüentada por jovens de classe alta. E é exatamente isso que vai deixar tudo mais interessante.

Eu não precisava ser um gênio para entender todo o resto.

Então Sasuke queria provar que gente rica também usa drogas ilegalmente e que esse é um problema pertencente à todas as classes sociais. Isso era legal da parte dele. Depois da explicação dele, também deduzi que essa matéria "diferente" que estávamos prestes a iniciar, era uma tentativa de gerar ibope para o nosso jornal e recuperar o número de vendas. Isso também era legal da parte dele.

Estacionamos o carro a alguns metros da boate e fomos andando até a entrada. O som da música interior podia ser perfeitamente ouvida do lado de fora, e uma fila enorme de jovens bem vestidos aguardava ansiosamente para entrarem. A boate tinha dois andares e ficava numa esquina, ocupando boa parte do quarteirão. Três seguranças do tamanho de gigantes estátuas ficavam perto da porta, controlando a entrada e saída de pessoas.

Eu estava indo até o final da fila (enquanto fazia o meu melhor para ignorar as cantadas e investidas masculinas que recebia), mas Sasuke rapidamente puxou meu pulso e lançou um olhar bem feio para os homens que me secavam.

- O que foi? Vai seduzir os seguranças e furar a fila? - perguntei e sorri marota para ele.

- Convidados VIPs não esperam na fila.

Fiquei meio surpresa com a revelação, mas não pude deixar de sentir uma certa excitação enquanto Sasuke me guiava pela mão e mostrava a identidade para os seguranças. Quer dizer, eu nunca fui VIP em nada durante minha vida inteira! Acho que nem nos meus próprios aniversários eu era uma _very important person_.

Assim que adentramos o local, uma forte luz vermelha cegou meus olhos, depois transformou-se em rosa escuro, depois era azul, depois era dourada, depois apagou. O local estava muito cheio e tinha um leve cheiro de cigarro no ar. Para não nos perdemos, Sasuke pediu para que eu segurasse firmemente sua mãe enquanto íamos até o bar.

Um bartender bonito que fazia malabarismos com espetos pegando fogo nos ofereceu o cardápio de drinks (não sei quantas mãos esse cara tinha) e uma batida mais forte da música eletrônica irritou meus ouvidos.

Passei o dedo pelos nomes de bebidas e pensei em pedir um simples refrigerante, mas Sasuke clareou a voz e pediu algo chamado Dry Martini, que, pela descrição no cardápio, era feito principalmente de Gim.

Olhei de forma bem cética para ele.

- Não temos idade para beber.

- Sakura, um Dry Martini não prejudica ninguém.

- Mas a gente veio para criticar quem bebe e você está sendo a pessoa mais hipócrita do mundo agindo desta forma!

- Se eu tiver com uma bebida em mãos, vai ser mais fácil das pessoas responderem nossas perguntas.

Para minha grande decepção, aquilo fazia todo o sentido para mim. Por isso, quando o bartender trouxe uma taça rasa de boca larga com uma azeitona verde no palito mergulhada num líquido transparente, não protestei e deixei que Sasuke curtisse um pouco da bebida.

- Quer provar? - ele me ofereceu, e acabou sorrindo divertido quando eu rolei os olhos para ele.

- E quando vamos começar nosso _servicinho_?

Sasuke olhou para o relógio de pulso (o mesmo relógio idiota que indicou as sete horas e oito minutos da manhã) e depois para os lados.

- Ainda são onze e meia. Vamos esperar até às uma ou duas horas da manhã, assim este lugar vai estar lotado e as pessoas já vão estar sob o efeito de alguma coisa.

- Ah que ótimo. - resmungo e tento passar o meu tom mais insatisfeito pela minha voz - E o que vou fazer até essa hora?

Um hálito quente sobre no meu ouvido.

- Você pode dançar comigo, gatinha.

Assustada com a proximidade repentina de algum marmanjo idiota, olho para trás com raiva, pronta para acabar com qualquer gracinha do cara... Porém eu não estava pronta para me deparar com um homem alto e um sorriso sacana no rosto. Ele era bonito. _Muito_ bonito.

O homem era forte e magro, usava roupas escuras, tinha o cabelo liso e comprido, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e seu rosto era marcado por leves olheiras, lembrando cicatrizes. Ao seu lado, tinha mais rapazes estranhos. Um deles, tinha o rosto cheio de piercings. Parecia uma gangue.

Ele continuava me olhando com bastante interesse, como se aquela fosse a situação mais engraçada do mundo.

Engoli em seco.

- Sas... Sasuke... - gaguejei e dei um passo para trás, intimidade pelo homem bonito. - Acho... Acho que os traficantes já nos descobriram.

Silêncio.

E então Sasuke e a gangue inteira caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

MENINAS, QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS! Como estão? Firmes e fortes? :)

Antes de mais nada, como foram suas férias? Eu soube aproveitar bem as minhas! Fui no show da Avril Lavigne que rolou em Belo Horizonte e foi linnnndo! Ela é maravilhosa! Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não cantava as músicas dela. Avril, você fez o melhor dia da minha vida! Ela era linda cantando, tocando piano, tocando guitarra, brincando com a platéia... Ahhhhh, DIVA!

Mas falando sério agora... Nossa, por que será que eu demorei... Ahn... Calminha, tenham paciência. Estou fazendo os cálculos. Hm... Demorei sete meses para atualizar? Epa. SETE MESES? Ai que mancada.

Acho que muita gente deve até ter esquecido que KNews existe, principalmente aqueles que não possuem conta no site e, por favor, espero que todas compreendam meus motivos. E se pudessem me perdoar, eu ficaria imensamente feliz! Mas se não puderem... Paciência. Posso entender o lado de vocês também.

- Vestibular. Como eu já informei em outros capítulos, este ano é O ano. Estou fazendo dois cursos diferentes, tenho aulas normais todas as manhãs, três provas todos os sábados e ainda tento conciliar o tempo restante (que não é muita coisa, diga-se de passagem) praticando exercícios e fazendo outras coisas que gosto muito. Também estou saindo mais nos finais de semana, pois este é o meu último ano escolar. Preciso aproveitar cada minutinho com meus amigos!

- Stress e falta de criatividade. Gente, eu vivi uma terrível crise de KNews! Este capítulo, por exemplo, escrevi várias vezes, tenho várias versões dele no meu notebook. Nossa, sei lá. Eu comecei a achar a fic ruim demais, não conseguia dar continuidade nos capítulos e quase pensei em deletá-la (sim, deletar! Justo eu que sempre digo que jamais faria isso...), porém desisti da idéia. Recebo reviews MARAVILHOSAS que me dão forças para continuar, então percebi que eu seria uma tola se deletasse. As atualizações vão demorar, sim, mas irão continuar. Na verdade, essa crise foi tão grande que eu tive que me distrair de outras maneiras e, nesse meio tempo, escrevi duas outras fics. Elas não são de humor, mas foram fundamentais para que eu desencanasse e recuperasse a auto-estima!

- Fase ruim. Eu estava no meio de um turbilhão de emoções que me desequilibravam profundamente. Se já passou? Não sei afirmar.

Vou responder agora às reviews anônimas e, **se você possui uma conta**, pode ir conferir que tem uma PM lindinha te esperando! A não ser que sua conta esteja configurada a NÃO receber mensagens...

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Ahhh eu adoro leitoras novas! Elas são sempre bem-vindas, viu? Hm, o Fan Boy... quem será que é, hein? Já tem algum palpite? Ele não apareceu neste capítulo, mas este personagem ainda vai dar muito o que falar! Haha. Obrigada e desculpa por ter te feito esperar tanto... Bjss

**sasusaku: **oi! Ah, essa pergunta vai pairar no ar por muuuuito tempo... É tipo igual nas novelas, sabe? Tipo "quem matou o Godofredo?" (Godofredo foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça -q). Hmmm... Gostei dos seus palpites! Você está indo no caminho certo. Sasori, Sai ou Sasuke? Acho que minhas intenções estão dando certo, então. Eu queria que todo mundo ficasse em dúvida entre eles, hihi. Nos próximos capítulos o Fan Boy vai reaparecer e, quem sabe, você não consegue absorver mais algumas coisinhas, né. Muito obrigada por tudo! Bjss

**rie-chan**: não sei bem o porquê, mas sua review me fez rir. Fiquei te imaginando com uma cara bem loucona, como se tivesse hipnotizada, sabe? Hahaha! Aqui está o seu +, querida. Aproveite! Bjss

**Aniinha Uchiha**: sim, você é uma leitora freqüente! Obrigada por estar sempre comentando, eu adoro ler todos os reviews! :) KKKKKKKKKKKKK, siiiim! Acho que dramatizou um pouquinho, sim. E me bateu um pesinho na consciência ._. Eu quase rezei por você, Aninha. Fiquei tipo "Senhor, deixa ela viva!" haha. Hm, seria bem conveniente se fosse o Sasuke-kun, não é? Quer dizer, o cara mais lindo do mundo inteiro de importunando no MSN e no celular? Mas será que é ele mesmo? Não sei não... Demorei HORRORES para postar, desculpa! Continue lendo, por favor ç_ç espero que não tenha se esquecido que essa fic existe. Bjss

**maria clara:** caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaala! Não criou essa conta até hoje, criatura? Olha a preguicinha, hein? Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa. Eu sempre imaginei o Konohamaru meio taradinho, quando está perto de meninas mais velhas (é só lembrar que o Naruto ensinou pra ele aquele Jutsu Sexy, haha). Bem, o teatro está aí, né. Como a Sakura falou neste capítulo, o resultado para os teste deve sair em breve, então... Ah, Cala! Logo você fica sabendo se a Hinata conseguiu ou não! É só esperar uns dez mil anos que eu posto o próximo capítulo... -Q. Mas, se você estiver tão curiosa assim, eu aceito um agradim, um subornozinho... Hihi. Obrigada, linda, não é a primeira vez que você me conforta assim! Thank you sooooo much! Bjss (ficou bom?)

**Sam: **oh Sam, eu também tenho vontade de esquartejar o Sasuke-kun no animê! Ele está me fazendo sofrer tanto fazendo aquilo tudo... Então o jeito é refugiar nas fics, né? Eu ri com "as pessoas pensam que sofro esquizofrenia" hahahaha! Fico feliz em saber que faço as pessoas rirem :) Pelo menos na escrita. Porque, pessoalmente, eu sou péssima nisso! Haha. Uh, Sasuke está me irritando com a Karin! Mal posso esperar para escrever quando eles terminarem! (aliás, você percebeu algo de suspeito nesse capítulo sobre Sasuke e Karin?). Kakashi-sensei me parece meio suspeito mesmo... -QQQ! Obrigada! Ah sim, e continue acompanhando mesmo! Bjss

**L Borges**: ahhhhh desculpa... Acho que demorei tanto que acabei com o seu vício... Como uma crise de abstinência :( (isso fez algum sentido para você? -Q) Mas agora é sério. Eu demorei MUITO tempo mesmo para atualizar. Espero que você (e todas as outras leitoras) possam me entender... Oi, eu AMO Harry Potter! Eu viveria em Hogwarts, se pudesse! Não, eu nunca li Naruto em Hogwarts... Aliás, eu procurei e não encontrei... Ela é desse site mesmo? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Papai Noel? Então... Acho que Sakura não é uma boa menina! Haha. Ela deve ter ganhado carvão no natal :P Obrigada, bjss

**Sakura haruno m: **awwwwww, mais uma leitora nova! Bem vinda *-* Ah, eu não gosto de estabelecer um prazo para as postagens porque eu dificilmente consigo cumpri-los... Tipo, e se eu dissesse que atualizaria todo mês e, um dia, eu não tiver feito isso... Os leitores ficariam chateados. E como minha criatividade é MUITO limitada, então preciso de bastante tempo para escrever... Desculpa ter feito você esperar :( Obrigada pelo review! Bjss

**H. Area Uchiha: **obrigada, leitora nova (ah, e para não perder o costume... Seja bem-vinda!)! É muito confortante saber que está adorando! Me esforço muito para escrever :) Bjss

**Lili: **Lili... Você deve ter visto a data da última atualização, né? Eu demorei... Aliás, sempre demoro um tempinho, mas dessa vez... Uau. Vou continuar, sim! Aliás, já estou continuando. Desculpa pela falta de esperanças. São tempo difíceis para mim... Obrigada. Bjss

**Larissa Uchiha: **oi! Não consegui enviar uma PM para você... Obrigada pelo review! Bom, InoShika já tem um pouco né... Eles estão namorando nesta fic. Em alguns capítulos futuros, já planejei uma crise no namoro desse casal... mas eles vão provar que sao lindos juntos! *-* desculpa pela demora... gostou do capítulo? Bjss

**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **Oi! :) Obrigada pelo review! Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo :D Desculpa pela demoro, espero que compreenda... Bjss

**Statioons: **Oi! Ah fico feliz em saber que suas unhas estavam lindas! Levando em consideração que eu nunca consigo deixar minhas unhas crescerem nem nada... Elas são uns tocos horríveis com cutículas de dar dó! Minhas mãos parecem com as de um lenhador :B -QQQ Statioons, linda, que confusão foi essa? Hahaha. Então você está entre o Naruto e Sasuke? Isso é bom... O Fan Boy nao apareceu no capítulo, mas essa pessoa nao consegue ficar longe por muito tempo! Com o passar dos capítulos, voce pode acabar descobrindo quem é... Ah e quanto a minha fic Sunflowers, que eu citei... Decidi nao postar porque como ela tem vários capítulos, ia acabar atrasando mais ainda KNews... Uma coisa de cada vez :) Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjss

**Yuiakijotae: **Oi! Ah você era a jaque lovegood? Acho que era voce que tinha uma fotita do L de death note, não? *-* Se nao era você, perdão pela confusão ._.' Você gosta de harry potter? Assistiu ao filme novo? O que achou? Eu achei muuuuito bom, chorei em um milhão de partes, hehe. Mas achei que o filme poderia ter sido um pouquinho mais fiel ao livro (voce leu?)... Mas foi bom, foi bom. Nem acredito que chegou ao fim! :( você fez vestibular para qual curso? Sim, sim. Estou tentando aproveitar bastante, afinal... é o último ano! Desculpa pela demora e obrigada pelo review... Bjss

Gente, só vou avisar algo para não deixar todos na grande expectativa... Eu não tenho certeza se terei tempo para escrever o oitavo capítulo por causa do Enem e vestibulares. **Então, muito provavelmente, esta será a última atualização de Konoha News em 2011**! Eu disse PROVAVELMENTE, tá bom? Quero muito mesmo que me entendam e não fiquem zangadas nem nada comigo, porque eu realmente preciso desse tempo. Vocês são lindas, sempre me mandando reviews absolutamente incríveis que me fazem chorar, rir, me sentir o máximo e cheia de energias para continuar em frente! Eu queria poder ser mais grata, mas tudo o que posso fazer no momento é pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas e desejar que vocês esperem por mim. Se alguém aí esbarrar com uma fic nova minha durante esse meio tempo, pode saber que será uma oneshot. E quem quiser me enviar uma PM, eu ficaria feliz em responder.

Poucas pessoas se lembram disso; mas por trás dessa fic engraçada e divertida, por trás dessa ficwriter de romances, existe uma garota de dezessete anos vivendo um longo período frágil e intenso, ao mesmo tempo. Eu tenho um amor gigante pela fic, mas também tenho uma vida.

Ah, e eu tive uma idéia. Algum dia, em algum(s) capítulo(s), vou colocar curiosidades sobre a fic. Tipo... De onde eu tive a idéia, as inspirações e as situações engraçadas que eu escrevo na fic e que eu me baseei em fatos reais que aconteceram comigo ou com meus amigos ou com minha família. Vai ser legal poder dividir esse tipo de coisa com vocês :)

Isso é tudo, garotas. Cuidem-se!

Sentirei saudades :(

Bjss da Luh.


	8. Fadinhas e Duendes

Meu MUITO OBRIGADA à todas aquelas que tiveram paciência comigo e que compreenderam minha fase turbulenta chamada "Vestibular". O apoio de vocês foi muito importante para que eu pudesse ter chegado onde estou agora!

Em outras palavras, obrigada se você acreditou em mim como estudante e como ficwriter :)

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Fadinhas e Duendes**

* * *

_Querida Luna,_

_Meu pai simplesmente não me entende. Semana que vem eu faço dezessete anos, e até hoje ele nunca me permitiu ir à uma festa (só às de casamento das minhas primas mais velhas)! E todas as raríssimas vezes que saio à noite com os meus amigos, tenho horário para voltar... Ele não confia em mim? Desse jeito, como é que vou arranjar um namorado?_

_Não quero ficar para a titia._

* * *

_Querida sobrinha,_

_Você não está procurando um namorado. Você só quer deixar de ser bv. _

_Pais são assim mesmo: super protetores, nos chamam de Princesinha e esperam que um dia a gente os presenteie com netos, mas que não percamos a virgindade. Acho que só entenderemos esse sentimento quando tivermos nossos próprios filhos e, um dia, acharmos uma camisinha escondida nas meias dos nossos filhinhos._

_Seu pai confia em você. Ele lhe daria a própria vida se fosse preciso._

_Prometa que festa nenhuma irá prejudicar seu desempenho na escola, ande sempre com o celular (caso ele queria saber onde você está), apresente seus amigos para ele (assim ele saberá que você estará em boas mãos) e NUNCA volte depois do horário marcado (aos poucos ele se sentirá mais seguro e irá aumentando o prazo). _

_Dezesseis, dezessete anos... Você ainda é jovem e terá muitos namorados pela vida._

_Mas vai ter só um pai, certo?_

* * *

Eu não sou burra. Não posso ser tão burra assim.

Bem, pelo menos é isso o que as minhas notas escolares vivem me afirmando. Não tenho o raciocínio rápido e complexo de Shikamaru ou o prazer que Hinata sente ao passar infinitas horas na biblioteca estudando, mas eu sei que o meu intelecto não é nada mal. Então... Oh, Deus, por quê?

Por que eu tenho que passar tanta vergonha assim? Como eu pude achar que este homem miseravelmente bonito fosse um traficante? Eu nem precisava me esforçar muito para descobrir sua identidade. Qualquer ameba poderia notar as semelhanças físicas entre ele e Sasuke!

Amebas riem da sua cara neste exato momento, Haruno Sakura.

Sentada em uma das banquetas de metal forradas com couro que ficavam de frente para o bar da boate, sinto um terrível desconforto ao notar um par de olhos indiscutivelmente negros pousar nas minhas pernas expostas pelo vestido perolado que Hinata escolheu para mim. Com as bochechas queimando de vergonha, cruzo as pernas com força e estico para baixo a barra do vestindo, numa fracassada tentativa de fazê-lo parecer um pouco mais longo. Essa minha atitude tímida e infantil foi o bastante para que ele, o clone mais velho de Sasuke, soltasse uma risadinha.

- Otouto, você gosta mesmo de meninas que tenham o cabelo colorido, não é? - seu olhar passa sugestivamente de Sasuke para mim. - Mas rosa, definitivamente, combina mais com você. Vermelho é tão enjoativo.

Quando finalmente entendi as metáforas utilizadas por ele, que até mesmo amebas (olha elas aí novamente!) saberiam dizer que significavam Karin e eu, mais uma vez minhas bochechas coraram. Ele percebe.

- Oh, espere. _Deste_ vermelho eu gosto.

Rolo os olhos.

Acabo de perceber que _ser um idiota_ é uma característica fielmente presente no sangue Uchiha, ao menos é isso que Sasuke e Itachi me levam a pensar. Sim, foram o irmão de Sasuke e os amigos dele chamados de "gangue" e "traficantes" por mim. E esse meu erro me faz voltar naquela reflexão: eu não posso ser tão burra assim... Posso?

Porque, fala sério, como eu não reconheci Itachi? É certo de que eu não o via há muito tempo, mas eu me sentia obrigada a reconhecê-lo! Antes de entrar para a faculdade, a renomada Akatsuki, quando Itachi ainda estudava no Konoha, ele era uma celebridade. Capitão de futebol de campo, aluno genioso e admirado pelos professores, rei dos bailes de fim de ano e costumava ser o editor-chefe do Konoha News. Como ele é quase seis anos mais velho que eu, lembro que eu não era muito interessada em vê-lo de sunga nas aulas de natação, pois eu era meio nova para esse tipo de coisa, mas desde aquela época eu praticamente venerava as matérias escritas por ele e estava sempre gastando meu dinheiro do lanche com os jornais do colégio. As pessoas eram tão fascinadas por Itachi que diziam que ele não suava, ele apenas _brilhava_ ao sol. O Uchiha mais velho era uma lenda. E, em menos de dez segundos, eu transformei o herói lendário em um perigoso maconheiro.

Amebas devem _mesmo_ rir da minha cara.

Já em seu quarto _Dry Martini_, Sasuke pergunta furioso para o irmão:

- Então, o que você e o seu bando estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós não somos a porcaria de um bando. - Deidara, o amigo loiro de Itachi, resmungou para ninguém em particular.

- Ora, otouto, por que está tão bravo? Nós só queríamos sair para comemorar nossa vitória do último jogo e, muito coincidentemente, acabamos chegando na mesma boate que você!

Tenho um forte pressentimento de que não foi _muito coincidentemente_.

Sasuke bufou.

- Aposto que foi a mamãe que te mandou pra cá.

Enquanto Itachi sorria em concordância e dizia "Muito bem, garoto", secretamente achei muito fofo ver o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke dizer "mamãe". Aquele tratamento carinhoso era simplesmente adorável, principalmente vindo de um adolescente de dezessete anos. Sasori chamava os pais de "velho" e "velha".

Na tentativa de arranjar um assunto que pudesse minimizar a inexplicável carranca de Sasuke, vejo um desenho peculiar na camisa de Itachi: uma bola pintada igualmente por duas cores: vermelho em cima e branco na parte inferior. Ei, pensando bem, não é um desenho peculiar! Na verdade, é muito familiar! É uma... Uma pokébola! Ah, meu Deus. Aposto o meu umbigo que o peso para papel dele é uma esfera do dragão e que o possível hamster que ele teve na infância se chamava Pikachu ou Hamtaro.

Espera. Não é uma pokébola, pois estou vendo um retângulo vertical branco logo abaixo do círculo, como se fosse feito para ser segurado ali... É uma raquete. Por que diabos ele tem uma raquete na camisa?

Itachi disse alguma coisa sobre eles terem vencido um jogo... Ah, claro!

- Vocês jogam pingue-pongue?

Kisame, um cara grande e de olhos pequenos me encara confuso.

- O que disse, mocinha?

- Eu perguntei se vocês jogam pingue-pongue. - quando ninguém ali parece entender, tento explicar melhor. - Vocês sabem... Tênis de mesa.

Deidara parece indignado.

- E eu lá tenho cara de jogar pingue-pongue?

Na verdade, Deidara tem a cara da Rapunzel numa versão masculina e sexy, por causa do cabelo longo e loiro, porém achei que o mais sensato era ficar calada.

- Desculpe, mas eu ouvi vocês falarem sobre um jogo-...

- Jogo de futebol! Estamos prestes a ganhar o Campeonato Estudantil Japonês, yeah! - Deidara dá um soco no ar ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke parece ficar ainda mais carrancudo.

- Eu não sabia que faculdades também eram inclusas no campeonato.

- Nós, universitários, somos fodas, mas ainda continuamos sendo estudantes, Sakura-_chan_. - Deidara praticamente rolou o meu nome por entre os lábios, ao passo que Sasuke parecia explodir de raiva.

- O caramba que vocês vão ganhar. - ele resmunga.

- Ah. Esqueci que o nosso Sasuke-chan é do time dos pirralhos. Como foi o jogo de hoje contra Suna?

- Não sei do resultado, eu não joguei-...

- Sasuke não foi jogar porque ele passou horas em frente ao espelho se arrumando pro encontro dele! - Itachi interrompe a fala do irmão mais novo e todos dão risadinhas e olham maliciosamente para mim.

- Não é um encontro, estamos aqui a trabalho! - eu retruco envergonhada, mas eles ignoram o que eu disse e continuam a rir.

Eu quero morrer. Agora.

- Que droga é essa de eu ter passado horas em frente ao espelho? - Sasuke também está indignado.

- Sayuri-chan... - Kisame se vira para mim.

- É Sakura.

- ...você deve ser realmente especial para o nosso Sasuke-kun ter feito isso! Homem nenhum deixa de jogar bola pra sair com uma mulher!

- Ainda mais o Sasuke, que precisa tanto treinar para deixar de ser um perna-de-pau. - Itachi completou.

- _Perna-de-pau, eu_?

- Eu já disse que isso não é um encontro...

Calei-me. Era como se quanto mais eu afirmasse que não era um encontro, mais tola eu parecia. Olhei para o lado buscando algum apoio, mas tudo o que eu vi foi Sasuke bebendo tranquilamente seu (quinto? Sexto?) _Dry Martini_, como se os comentários sobre o nosso suposto encontro não o incomodassem nem um pouco. Distraidamente, meus olhos pousam em seu braço quando ele o coloca no balcão de bebidas e apóia a cabeça nele. É perda de tempo tentar negar que ele tem um braço muito bonito. Os músculos são firmes e ele parece ser forte, mas não é nada muito exagerado, como são alguns caras viciados pela combinação creatina mais academia. Ele passa uma sensação de conforto e segurança. Talvez se eu chegasse minha banqueta só um pouquinho mais para o lado, Sasuke pudesse passar seu braço por cima dos meus ombros e eu me sentiria pessoa mais feliz-...

_Deus, qual é o meu problema?_

Eu não vou chegar mais para o lado! E Sasuke também não vau encostar nos meus ombros para me oferecer segurança! Um braço é apenas um braço, oras!

Um pouco alterada por Sasuke não ter feito absolutamente nada para desmentir que estávamos em um encontro (e também porque ao invés de eu continuar desmentindo, acabei ficando com a garganta seca só de olhar para o _braço_ dele), falo para ele sobre um grupo de rapazes do outro lado do salão que estavam se comportando de uma maneira muito estranha, provavelmente estavam todos sob efeitos de droga.

Ele apenas dá de ombros e diz que no mundo, existe gente idiota o bastante que precisa cheirar pó para saber se divertir. Ah, e ele também diz que aquilo não é da nossa conta.

- Como assim não é da nossa conta? - insisto. - E quanto à nossa matéria sobre drogas no mundo da classe alta?

Ele suspira.

- Sakura, nós temos a noite toda pela frente, tudo bem?

_Não, não está tudo bem!_, quero gritar na cara dele. Como pode estar tudo bem se eu não consigo controlar meus malditos olhos de caírem em cima do braço dele a cada três segundos?

- Você precisa se relaxar. Isso. Você precisa disto. - ele me oferece o seu (desisti com a contagem) _Dry Martini_, e minha consciência me diz numa voz bastante severa: Você prometeu que nunca mais beberia!

- Não, eu não preciso disso. Eu preciso da matéria, da matéria, Sasuke! Temos que aumentar as vendas do Konoha News!

- Sakura-...

- Não podemos perder o foco, Sasuke. Não foi por causa da matéria que você me trouxe até aqui?

A pergunta me escapou antes que eu pudesse evitá-la, e por algum motivo, minha voz saiu ansiosa, como se eu estivesse desesperada em ouvir sua resposta.

No fundo, não havia um "talvez". Eu estava desesperada.

Sasuke me encara por alguns segundos em total silêncio. Depois, ele olha para o chão e diz, sua voz não mais alta que um murmúrio:

- Sim. Foi exatamente para isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Para escrever uma matéria de jornal.

Sinto meu coração se apertar um pouco, e convenço-me de que é apenas o problema está no vestido.

O Uchiha mais novo dá um último gole na bebida e bate a taça de vidro, agora vazia, com força no balcão. Sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas me lançando um olhar significativo, ele sai andando para o outro lado do salão, onde estava o suspeito grupo de jovens. Assim que consegui fazer com que meus pés se mexessem dentro desses saltos estúpidos, apresso os passos para não perder Sasuke de vista, enquanto, ao fundo, Itachi e seus amiguinhos da Akatsuki fazem um profundo e insinuante "Hummmm".

Babacas.

Para chegar até o outro lado do salão da boate, é preciso atravessar a lotada pista de dança, e isso estava sendo um imenso problema. Uma vaca que mais parecia sapatear e sambar que dançar música eletrônica pisa incontáveis no meu dedão e um filhinho da puta acabou de derramar cerveja gelada no meu pé. Quando a multidão se torna ainda mais densa, Sasuke pega na minha mão, para que não nos percamos um do outro, e sai me arrastando para uma direção onde não consigo enxergar nada além de ocasionais luzinhas estilo discoteca. Enquanto nós dois enfrentamos o intenso fluxo de pessoas e praticamente estamos guiando nossos pés para o suicídio, começo a reparar nas pessoas ao redor. Céus, tem gente que sabe como assustar! Aqui vai uma preciosa dica: se você não sabe dançar, apenas fique parado. Não existe nada mais aterrorizante que ver alguém possuído no meio da pista de dança. Sério.

- Muito bem, o plano é o seguinte. - Sasuke para de andar e começa a me explicar o "plano". - Eu vou até àquele grupo de pessoas que você me falou, também acho que elas estão usando drogas, e pergunto casualmente se elas podem arranjar um pouco daquilo para mim. Aos poucos eu vou engatando uma conversa. Pergunto a idade deles, se eles sempre fazem esse tipo de coisa, se os pais deles sabem, se eles acham realmente divertido... E quando eu menos imaginar, já tenho uma entrevista exclusiva completa na minha cabeça.

Sorri. A idéia de fazer uma matérias dessas para o Konoha News é divina! Todos nós estamos cansados de ver na televisão (ou até mesmo nas ruas) pessoas que não possuem mais nenhuma expectativa para a vida, a não ser passar as horas do dia alucinadas. Mas e quanto às pessoas de maior poder aquisitivo? Aquelas que têm bons empregos e cargos altos no trabalho, que estudam nos melhores colégios privados, que usam cartões ilimitados de crédito, que dirigem carros blindados, que têm pai e mãe e que herdarão milhões de dólares no futuro? Revelar este lado podre dos ricos era o nosso objetivo.

O plano parece realmente bom. Sasuke, sendo um jovem, jamais passaria a impressão errada ou intimidaria os drogados de falarem a verdade. Ele era novo demais para ser um policial disfarçado e tinha a idade ideal para parecer um interessado em drogas. E ele é bastante apegado aos detalhes e tem uma memória muito boa, não precisa ficar anotando nada nem andando com um gravador por aí. Ótimo.

Só tem um problema:

- E eu? O que eu faço? - pergunto, mal conseguindo controlar minha ansiedade.

- Você fica aqui, quietinha e sem sair do lugar para eu saber onde você está.

Minha boca se abre em tamanha resignação.

Ele está me zoando. Só pode.

- Sasuke! Se eu quisesse ficar parada sem sair do lugar teria continuado sentada naquela maldita banqueta de couro!

- Itachi estava enchendo o seu saco.

- O quê? - pergunto meio perturbada. - De onde você tirou isso?

Quando ele não me responde e apenas faz uma cara irritada, eu continuo a falar:

- Olha, Sasuke, você é um excelente jornalista e tem um potencial incrível para tal. Mas eu... Eu não sou assim. - digo, envergonhada demais por ter que admitir em voz alta. - Portanto, eu gostaria muito em poder te acompanhar e tentar aprender alguma coisa com você.

Eu não estava exagerando ou bajulando ninguém. Apesar de ele ter sempre (ou quase sempre) ficado na sombra de Itachi, "o revolucionador do Konoha News", Sasuke também era muito bom no que fazia. Os dois eram bons, mas tinham estilos de escrita muito distintos. Itachi era objetivo, direto, profissional e tinha uma certa ferocidade ao escrever. Já Sasuke é mais detalhista, gosta de descobrir os porquês e escreve com tanta naturalidade quanto respira. Ao meu ver, os dois eram "revolucionários".

- Não, você fica aqui. Pode ser perigoso, eles podem descobrir.

- Mas eu quero ir! - continuo insistindo. - Existe sempre um pouquinho de jornalismo investigativo, não é? Não quero continuar escrevendo sobre o que vão servir na lanchonete da escola durante a semana. Eu quero algo grande, Sasuke. Por favor, me deixe ir com você.

Ele parece pensar um pouco.

- Você tem a Luna.

Com certa dor no coração, admito o que eu nunca havia admitido antes, nem mesmo para mim:

- A Luna não é o bastante.

Percebo que sua face não se alterou nem um pouquinho diante dos meus comentários, e entendi que ele não iria mudar de opinião. Viro o rosto para o lado, totalmente chateada. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Ele não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim? O quanto eu estou excitada por uma matéria assim? E se é _perigoso demais_ para mim, então por que diabos ele me chamou para esta boate?

- Não sei por qual motivo eu concordei em vir, já que sou uma inútil completa. - murmuro.

Isso tudo é uma perda de tempo. Sasuke só queria me deixar aborrecida e estressada. É, ele deve ter feito isso de propósito. Me deixar chateada e quebrar minhas expectativas deve ter sido a intenção dele desde o início e...

Prendo a respiração.

Uma das mãos de Sasuke sobe vagarosamente pelo meu braço (só então me dou conta de que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Ele é quente.), deixando uma trilha de calor e formigamento por onde passa. Quando alcança minha nuca, seus dedos fazem movimentos gentis e tudo o que consigo fazer é fechar os olhos e apreciar o toque. Ele aproxima-se ainda mais de mim e eu quase quero gemer, de tão boa é aquela sensação de seus dedos massageando meu pescoço.

- Você entendeu errado. - sua voz é tão suave quanto o seu calor. - Só estou preocupado com você.

Ali perto, uma música eletrônica cuja letra revela tamanha promiscuidade toca sem parar, mas tudo o que eu podia ouvir eram fadinhas cantando ópera e duendes tocando flauta. _O paraíso deve ser assim_, penso.

- Ouviu?

- Hm?

- Sakura.

- Hmmmmm?

Ele sorri.

- Eu disse que você hidratou o cabelo.

Sua outra mão (a que não estava fazendo maravilhas na minha nuca) estava deslizando livremente por entre meus fios longos e róseos. _Hinata, obrigada por ter feito aquela chapinha no meu cabelo e por ter finalizado com cachos de babyliss nas pontas. Eu te amo!_ Sem saber ao certo como reagir, apenas concordo com a cabeça e murmuro qualquer coisa. Estou surpresa. Sasuke notou que fiz hidratação? Já que é assim, talvez se ele tocasse só um pouquinho na minha perna, talvez ele também notasse que eu tinha usado sabonete esfoliante... Oh, o que foi isso, Sakura? Delirando novamente?

_Meu Deus, mas como não delirar? Como manter a mente sã com a perfeição em pessoa me tocando de forma tão íntima?_

Quero falar alguma coisa (talvez pedir para que ele se afaste um pouco, antes que eu perca totalmente o controle e faça algo que nos deixe arrependidos mais tarde), mas estou sem voz e minha garganta está seca. Porém, o motivo maior que me impede de falar é: eu não _quero_ que ele pare.

Levanto o rosto e me surpreendo com a profundidade de seus olhos, tão escuros como o breu, tão pertos como jamais estiveram antes. Estamos tão próximos agora que seu perfume suave está me inebriando. Cambaleio para trás, tentando não respirar mais daquela fragrância viciante por muito tempo, mas meus pés acabam se desentendendo com os sapatos de salto alto.

Eu ia cair no chão, ia mesmo, mas Sasuke me segurou.

Na cintura. Sasuke está com as mãos na minha cintura.

Oh Deus.

Já não sou mais capaz de distinguir a música ou as conversas que pairam no ambiente. Talvez fosse a Orquestra Sinfônica, talvez fosse um cachorro latindo; eu não me importo, não consigo ouvir nada além do meu coração desenfreado. Meu cérebro ainda está _tentando_ processar tudo isso, mas eu não estou dando a mínima para a razão! Porque quando Sasuke apertou mais minha cintura e depois colocou a outra mão no meu rosto, todos os meus sentidos nublaram-se.

"_Isso está errado"_, algo diz dentro de mim.

Ele afunda o rosto no meu pescoço, sentindo meu cheiro e deixando para mim seu calor. Deiando a hesitação de lado, ergo a mão a fim de tocar seu cabelo, apertando-o levemente. É macio, liso e um pouco mais grosso que eu imaginava. Sasuke grunhe no meu ouvido e aquele som só me faz continuar. Com a outra mão, começo a sentir seu braço, o seu _braço bonito_.

Sim, eu sabia. Não era só um braço, afinal de contas. É perfeito.

"_Se isso é errado, então por que estou me sentindo tão bem? Por que tudo parece tão... Certo?"_

Continuo massageando seu couro cabeludo ao mesmo tempo em que dito para mim mesma: _Você nunca ficou com outro garoto depois de Sasori. Vocês terminaram há meses. Você só está se sentindo um pouco carente. Só isso. Você não quer realmente fazer isso._

_Eu não quero realmente fazer isso_; repito mentalmente enquanto deslizo os dedos pelas costas de Sasuke, brincando com a barra de sua camisa.

- Sakura...

Limpo a garganta.

- Sim?

Ele respira fundo no meu cabelo e depois murmura contra minha pele:

- Eu... Preciso muito fazer uma coisa.

Sinto meu coração disparar a mil quilômetros por hora e, ao olhar em seus olhos, descubro que aquele sentimento e a necessidade são mútuos.

Foda-se se é certo, foda-se se é errado. Eu só preciso... Viver o momento. Com Sasuke.

- Bem. - limpo a garganta e encaro seu olhar sereno. - Se você precisa tanto assim fazer essa coisa... Então é melhor não deixar para depois.

Oh, Deus. Eu acabei de flertar com Uchiha Sasuke?

Ergo lentamente a cabeça e encontro-o próximo de mim.

_Muito_ próximo.

_Tum-tum._

_Perigosamente_ próximo.

_Tum-tum._

Ele se inclina sobre mim.

_Tum-tum._

Fecho os olhos.

_Tum-tum._

E espero pelo inevitável.

_Tum-..._

- TOBI ENCONTROU VOCÊS!

Assustada, meus olhos se abrem e dou um pulo para trás ao notar uma máscara em formato de redemoinho laranja no lugar dos olhos profundos de Sasuke.

Mas que...

- ...que merda é essa?

- OH, COMO A SAKURA-CHAN É AINDA MAIS RELUZENTE PESSOALMENTE!

Um segundo depois, o estranho homem mascarado estava rolando no chão e gemendo de dor, por causa de um cascudo que recebeu de Sasuke.

- AAAAI, POR QUE SASUKE-CHAN FEZ ISSO COM TOBI?

- Não me chame de Sasuke-chan.

- POR QUÊÊÊÊ?

- Você me assustou, seu idiota.

Como num passe de mágica, o mascarado fica de pé numa fração de segundo e segura uma madeixa do meu cabelo, olhando para ela de forma apaixonada. Faço uma careta.

- Este é o Tobi. Ele também joga no time da Akatsuki. - Sasuke diz sem mais delongas.

Me pergunto como Tobi conseguiu entrar para uma faculdade tão concorrida quanto a Akatsuki, e acabo concluindo que esse é um daqueles mistérios da vida.

Com o canto dos olhos, vejo Sasuke olhando com tamanha indiferença não para mim, nem mesmo para Tobi conversando com o meu cabelo, mas sim para um ponto fixo no meio da multidão de jovens dançantes. Ele não olha para mim. Espero mais um pouco.

Nada.

Então todo aquele encanto se foi. Não há mais fadinhas, nem duendes, nem Orquestra Sinfônica, nem sensação de estar no paraíso.

Não há mais nada. Nem mesmo um olhar.

Ah, onde eu estava com a cabeça, afinal de contas? Sasuke não sentiu nada! Ele tem uma namorada, caramba! Era tudo coisa da merda da minha imaginação. _Eu_ imaginei um clima, _eu_ imaginei um desejo mútuo, _eu_ imaginei uma cena, _eu_ imaginei coisas impossíveis. Ou talvez fosse só o efeito das inúmeras taças de _Dry Martini_.

Algo dentro de mim foi esmigalhado. Provavelmente foi a mistura de decepção, humilhação e desapontamento. Estou tão decepcionada comigo mesma! Como eu pude me deixar levar daquele jeito? Mas que merda, eu sou a Luna! Eu faço os relacionamentos darem certo! E, há apenas alguns minutos, estive muito perto de fazer com que um garoto traísse a namorada.

Isto é, se é que por algum segundo sequer Sasuke quis me beijar. Mas o ponto é que _eu_ quis beijá-lo. Acho que eu seria capaz de me ajoelhar no chão e implorar por um beijo dele! Argh, eu sou tão fraca... Sakura, este é _Uchiha Sasuke_, está lembrada? E Uchiha Sasuke não deve ser desejado! Uchiha Sasuke é um... Macaco troglodita que acha que não sou capaz de cuidar do meu próprio nariz.

Haruno Sakura, você não quer beijar um macaco troglodita, quer?

Quase corto minha cabeça ao meio quando meu consciente vibra sem parar: _Sim, sim, sim! Eu quero!_

Estava numa briga infernal com minha própria consciência ("_Não, eu não quero beijar esse troglodita!", "Oh, você quer. Todas nós queremos. Cada célula do seu corpo deseja ardentemente por um beijo dele!"_), quando um acontecimento me chama a atenção.

Tobi coloca a mecha do meu cabelo na sua boca.

E mastiga.

Meu queixo ainda está caído quando ele cospe o meu cabelo, totalmente enojado.

- Bléééé! Tem cor de morango, cheiro de morando, mas o sabor não é de morango!

Quero pular no pescoço dele.

- É o meu cabelo! O que te faz pensar que cabelo tem gosto de morango? - sei que estou gritando, mas o som da boate é tão alto que as pessoas mal podem me escutar. E eu também estou meio puta da vida. Vou gritar mesmo na cara desse sujeitinho, ah se vou!

- Na verdade, Tobi acha que tem gosto de vômito.

Um tique nervoso começa a pulsar logo abaixo do meu olho esquerdo.

- O que foi que você disse? Repita.

- Tobi disse que o seu cabelo tem gosto de vôm-... - fecho com força meu punho direito e estou prestes a enfiá-lo no estômago dele, mas então Tobi começa a acenar freneticamente para alguém e suas próximas palavras são o bastante para me deixar sem reação: - SASORI-CHAN, VOCÊ VEIO!

Faço uma careta.

Ei. Não existe só um Sasori no mundo, certo? _Errado._

- Sakura-chan. É um prazer vê-la tão bela aqui.

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Sasori", é isso o que a Ino provavelmente responderia. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa mais educada (e mais sem-graça também) que minha amiga loira, tudo o que eu digo é:

- E aí, Sasori?

_E aí? E aí?_ Pronto. Agora eu virei um mano.

- Oh, Sasori-chan já conhecia a doce Sakura-chan?

Não sei de onde diabos esse Tobi arranjou tanta intimidade comigo.

- Sim, eu já conhecia a... _Doce_ Sakura-chan. E muito bem. - ergo uma sobrancelha para ele. - Uchiha.

- Akasuna. - Sasuke praticamente late o sobrenome dele. - Que merda você está fazendo aqui?

- Por quê? Você e o seu dinheiro também são donos desta boate?

- Hei, o que aconteceu com o seu nariz? Está mais feio que o normal.

- Por que não chama aquele seu amiguinho americano e eu lhe mostro como ter um nariz assim?

Enquanto os dois continuam trocando ferocidades, acabo de perceber que eu nunca soube o real motivo para a antipatia que sentiam um pelo outro. Uma vez, Ino teve uma teoria maluca: eles passaram a se odiar quando começamos a namorar, Sasori comigo e Sasuke com Karin, já que foi quase na mesma época. O problema é que Ino é uma vaca louca, e, para ela, o motivo da Terra girar é porque Sasuke quer me levar para a cama. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando Shikamaru meio que concordou com ela, dizendo que depois de ambos os casais terem assumido o namoro, os dois passaram a se enfrentar nos treinos do time de futebol. Na minha opinião, tudo tinha a ver com o futebol, ponto final. Os dois jogam na mesma posição, a de atacante; e a cada temporada o treinador, Gai-sensei, fica num dilema cruel: Quem nomear como capitão, Sasuke ou Sasori? Acho que o Konoha era pequeno demais para sustentar dois atacantes tão competitivos quanto eles. Por isso eles não se gostam.

É claro que com o passar do tempo essa rivalidade foi só se agravando. Dos campos foi para as aulas extracurriculares, das aulas extracurriculares para a vida social... O clímax, se que é posso chamar assim, foi quando Sasuke surgiu no momento em que Sasori ultrapassava os meus limites. O Uchiha ficou puto porque achava que homem nenhum deve forçar uma mulher a fazer algo que ela não queira. E o Akasuna, bem, ficou puto porque pela primeira vez na vida dele, ele não pôde fazer o que queria.

Confesso que por longos meses após o nosso rompimento, fiquei um pouquinho traumatizada e encanada com os garotos. Comecei a achar que todos fossem como Sasori, que agissem como príncipes apenas para deflorar a princesa. Ino acha um absurdo eu nunca mais ter ficado com garoto algum. Hinata não opina, pois ela nunca beijou ninguém. Eu estava sempre evitando Sasori de todas as formas possíveis, mas quando o encontrava, ficava em dúvida se eu deveria tratá-lo com indiferença ou se eu deveria gritar na cara dele e usar as suas "bolas" como saco de pancadas.

Algumas coisas mudaram com o passar do tempo.

Atualmente, quando encontro Sasori, não sinto minhas pernas tremerem sem parar ou tenho vontade de correr para o banheiro para chorar. Acho que já superei.

Atualmente tudo o que eu sinto é... Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ergo a cabeça e encontro os garotos na mesma posição: Sasuke e Sasori usando palavras afiadas e Tobi tentando acalmá-los cantando "A Cuca vai te pegar", como se isso realmente acalmasse alguém. Era até meio engraçada a situação.

Ainda não tenho certeza de como devo me sentir sobre o pequeno momento que tive com Sasuke. Eu já me senti atraída fisicamente por outros caras antes, mas nada nunca foi tão intenso quanto hoje.

Estou miseravelmente confusa.

- Sakura, você está bem? - Sasuke me pergunta com a voz tão doce que eu preciso me segurar em seu braço (ah, o braço!) para não desmaiar no chão.

Sasori se aproxima de nós e lança um olhar feio para o Uchiha.

- Hei, cara, cadê a sua namorada? Ela não deveria estar aqui com você?

_Karin_.

A lembrança e a constatação tardias de que Sasuke _realmente_ tem uma namorada e que, mesmo eu sabendo disso assim quis beija-lo, me deixa ainda mais confusa. Recupero o equilíbrio e saio dali. Quando Sasuke me pergunta aonde vou, digo as palavras que certa vez jurei não repeti-las:

- Preciso beber um pouco.

.

.

.

O problema é que quando se trata de Haruno Sakura, é impossível juntar as palavras "beber" e "pouco" numa mesma frase que faça algum sentido. Uma prova disso é que quando Itachi me perguntou onde moro, eu respondi "P. Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney".

É, as coisas estão ficando feias por aqui.

Minha aversão por bebidas alcoólicas começou há não muito tempo... Eu estava bêbada na vez em que Sasori me levou para o vestiário masculino. A história não é muito longa. Logo depois de ter brilhado no jogo final, há quase um ano atrás, ele disse que eu tinha que ir até ao vestiário masculino, pois ele queria me mostrar uma coisa. Neguei, pois obviamente uma garota não precisa ir até onde os meninos tomam ducha e ficam andando com todas os seus _pertences_ balançando por aí. Sasori prometeu que seria rápido e que nem um garoto estaria lá, pois todos iriam comemorar a vitória num bar.

A _coisa_ que meu o ex queria me mostrar era uma garrafa de vodca. E aparentemente, ele queria me mostrar mais outras coisinhas também.

O fato é que se eu não estivesse bêbada, teria notado que as mãos de Sasori saíram da minha cintura e foram parar dentro da minha calcinha. Pensando melhor, é errado eu ter achado que sofri uma tentativa de estupro. É, eu estava bêbada, sonolenta e confusa, mas tudo não passou de um caso em que o namorado está frustrado e começa a pressionar a garota a transar. Ainda assim, eu poderia ter cuidado de mim mesma.

Mas por alguma razão que ainda não descobri, Sasuke estava lá para fazer isso por mim. Para cuidar de mim.

Desde então, eu havia feito uma promessa a mim mesma: nunca mais vou beber.

- Barman, me traga mais uma!

É engraçado como nunca fui consigo cumprir uma promessa.

Quando o barman colocou mais um _Cosmopolitan_ na minha frente, Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Este é o seu último drink e então vamos embora.

Acabo tropeçando nas palavras, mas minha intenção é dizer:

- Embora? Sasuke, Sasuke... Como você mesmo disse, nós temos a noite inteira pela frente!

- Sakura. - uma pequena pausa. - São cinco horas da manhã.

- Oh, é mesmo? Nem vi o sol nascer... - fico genuinamente surpresa. Tiro meu celular da pequena bolsa que usava, mas estou tonta demais para enxergar as horas.

Sasuke olha teatralmente ao redor e depois diz, todo irônico:

- Talvez tenham sido por causa das paredes e do teto que você não viu o sol nascer.

Eu _sei_ que ele está tirando uma com a minha cara, mas não consigo pensar em nenhuma resposta inteligente. Na verdade, a única coisa que se passa pela minha cabeça no momento é: como o Bob Esponja pode ter cílios mais longos que os meus?

Pego o cardápio de bebidas, pensando em escolher uma cuja cor é um azul vibrante, como um pedacinho do céu num copo de vidro, mas Sasuke toma o cardápio das minhas mãos e o joga para longe.

- Hei!

- Eu disse que aquele era o seu último.

- Mas isso é tão injusto! Você bebeu a noite inteira e eu não posso nem molhar a garganta?

- Você quis dizer "molhar a garganta" ou "afogar a garganta"? Já passou dos seus limites. Você é fraca para bebidas e eu não fico estúpido quando bebo.

Acabei de ser chamada de estúpida?

- Estou com sede!

- Beba água.

- Não quero beber água! Não posso sequer _pensar_ em água!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero fazer xixi!

- Porcaria, de novo?

- Eu tenho a bexiga pequena, só isso.

- Não. É o álcool que está inibindo o seu hormônio ADH.

Não faço idéia do que Sasuke está falando. Mesmo não sabendo, ainda sinto-me na obrigação de negar veementemente.

- Não é verdade! Meus hormônios estão funcionando bem!

- Exceto o ADH. É ele quem regula o equilíbrio hídrico no corpo humano.

_Equilíbrio hídrico do meu corpo?_ Argh, isso é tão Sasuke! Por que ele não diz logo "É o ADH que te faz mijar"?

Após alguns segundos, eu deixo escapar:

- Seus hormônios também estão funcionando bem.

Ele fica curioso.

- É mesmo? Qual, por exemplo?

Estou prestes a responder "Seus malditos feromônios!", mas eu realmente estou apertada, por isso saio correndo para o banheiro. Escuto Sasuke dando um risinho curto.

Corro desajustadamente, talvez alguém esteja me comparando com uma gangorra agora. Como sempre, o toillet feminino está lotado de garotas, mas nenhuma delas estão fazendo suas necessidades fisiológicas. Elas estão fazendo outros tipos de necessidades, como retoques de maquiagem, spray no cabelo e fofocas sobre "Fulana está tão gorda naquele vestido cafona, como Fulano agüenta ela?".

Ao sair do banheiro, junto toda a coragem necessária para atravessar a multidão, e assim o faço. Sasuke não tinha falado alguma coisa sobre ser cinco horas? Por que este lugar continua tão cheio? Será que ninguém precisa voltar pra casa e dormir um pouco? Acaba de me ocorrer que apesar de não termos aula no sábado, tenho um treino idiota de líder de torcida daqui a... Quatro horas. Divino.

Eu estava indo muito bem, desviando de todas as cotoveladas e de casais que se enroscavam um no outro, mas uma coisa no meio da concentração de pessoas me chamou a atenção. Uma coisa vermelha.

Sasori aparentemente estava discutindo com Itachi, enquanto os outros pareciam opinar sobre alguma coisa e entravam no meio, quando os dois começavam a falar mais alto. Eu já tinha descoberto que Sasori era amigo de Tobi, mas foi realmente uma surpresa saber que ele conhecia os outros garotos da Akatsuki. Como aquilo não era da minha conta, apenas deixei para lá e fui até onde Sasuke estava.

Ele me vê chegando, e então esconde rapidamente uma taça atrás do enfeite do balcão.

- Eu vi, eu vi, não adianta esconder!

- Viu o que? Não tem nada para ver aqui.

- Meu Deus, você é o cabeçudo mais hipócrita que existe! Eu não posso beber e você pode?

- Eu não sou cabeçudo. - ele reclama. - E eu só estava com sede.

- "_Beba água_". - tento imitar sua voz.

Quase dou de cara com o chão quando tento me sentar, mas Sasuke me segura.

- Você é mesmo fraca para bebidas, não?

- E eu ainda tenho um treino de líder de torcida daqui a algumas horas... - bocejo. - Não vou conseguir dar uma cambalhota sequer.

- Você pode tomar café. - quando olho sem entender, Sasuke explica: - Dizem que cafeína ajuda a cortar um pouco a embriaguez.

- Quem aqui está embriagada?

Ele me ignora.

- Sem falar que também vai te deixar mais acordada, já que não dormiu.

- Pode até ser, mas eu odeio café.

- Até mesmo frappuccino?

Minha testa se franze.

- Você quer dizer cappuccino.

- Não, eu quero dizer frappuccino. É praticamente a mesma coisa, só que gelado. E melhor.

- Mas o legal do cappuccino é porque ele é quente!

- E o legal do frappuccino é porque ele é frio. Vamos lá, eu te levo.

- Sasuke, são... - tiro o celular da bolsa, mas esqueci que não consigo enxergar os números das horas. - Bem, não sei que horas são, mas nem deve ser seis horas. Lugar nenhum deve estar aberto agora.

- Eu sei de um lugar fantástico que está aberto. - ele diz enquanto joga algumas notas em cima do balcão. Eu faço o mesmo, mas Sasuke recolhe o meu dinheiro e me devolve. Quero protestar, dizer que posso pagar por mim mesma, mas ele já está me arrastando para a saída.

Ao sairmos, o vento da manhã está prestes a me matar de frio, e então Sasuke tira a camisa xadrez que usava, ficando apenas com a camisa branca e de gola V que vestia por baixo, e envolve os meus ombros com ela. Está frio, está mesmo, e por isso acho muito legal o gesto que ele fez, já que provavelmente agora os seus ossos devem estar trincando de frio. Quando ergo a cabeça para encará-lo em seus olhos a fim de agradecê-lo pela blusa, vejo que o sol está nascendo logo atrás dele, como se o brilho dos raios solares estivessem saindo de seus cabelos negros.

Como se o sol só estivesse saindo porque Sasuke estava ali.

Vamos até o carro dele, que agora está coberto por uma fina camada de orvalho. Coloco o cinto de segurança e ele ajusta o aquecedor.

- Então... - começo. - Como se chama este lugar fantástico que você mencionou?

- Ah, você não deve conhecer. - ele diz naquele tom de "É claro que você conhece!" - Só pessoas legais vão lá.

- Sasuke...

- Chama-se Caffè.

Um sorriso radiante forma-se em meu rosto.

- Ah, sim... - concordo. - Só pessoas legais vão lá.

Sasuke liga o carro e, vinte minutos depois, estou comendo uma baguete quentinha com queijo e orégano e segurando uma caneca nas mãos, enquanto Sasuke e eu ficamos o tempo inteiro num silêncio confortável, assistindo Tóquio acordar aos poucos.

Apesar da bebida estar gelada, de alguma forma eu me sinto verdadeiramente quente e confortável com o tal de frappuccino.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM O QUE ACHARAM?

Tobi não é um amor de pessoa? Saltitando por aí com sua máscara de pirulito e interrompendo o beijo dos outros? Hahaha! Tô sentindo falta do Naruto e do Fanboy, faz dois capítulos que eles não aparecem... Hum, quem é atenciosa deve ter percebido uma coisinha errada, algo que a Sakura e o Sasuke deveriam ter feito e não fizeram... Já sabem o que é, né? ;)

Ah, e algumas observações sobre o capítulo. "P. Sherman, 42, Wallyby Way, Sydney" é o endereço do dentista do filme (que suuuper marcou minha infância e que eu amo muito *-*) "Procurando Nemo". Sério, é possível assistir ao filme e não se apaixonar pela fofa da Dory e depois sair pela casa falando em baleiês? E "feromônio" é uma substância química que serve, falando muito basicamente, para atrair sexualmente um animal de mesma espécie. Não é um hormônio. Sakura só pensou nisso porque os nomes rimam e porque ela está bêbada. Ok? :D

Oh, galhiera, vocês são todas umas fofas! Como eu já disse lá no comecinho do capítulo, estou muito agradecida! 2011 foi um ano bastante tenso para mim (e acredito que para muitas outras também), eu quase surtei algumas vezes e, cara, tive até um acompanhamentozinho de psicólogo. Enfim, o que passou, passou! Estou super a fim de escrever mais neste ano!

Meninas, antes de eu responder aos reviews, só queria deixar um recado para uma pessoa (ou talvez seja mais de uma) cuja identidade eu ainda não descobri. Mas aí vai: _"Cara Plagiadora, __**pare já com isso**__. Você (ou vocês, não sei) já plagiou Konoha News, postando-a no Nyah!. Recebi PMs me alertando sobre isso e a fic foi removida do dito site. Como se não fosse o bastante, você, pessoa plagiadora, decidiu copiar Konoha News MAIS UMA VEZ. Com a ajuda dos moderadores do Nyah!, a fic foi novamente removida. Pick Up, minha oneshot, também foi plagiada. Devo dizer que os comentários dos leitores que você recebeu sobre as fics que EU escrevi eram lindos. Lindos demais para uma pessoa como você. Nessas três vezes, eu fiquei calada porque não queria provocar tumultos nem queria ser vista como uma vaca louca. Mas, porém, contudo e entretanto, você não se contentou e plagiou minha outra fic, 'Eu existo'. COMO você faz a covardia de plagiar uma fic que já está terminada e diz que está escrevendo os capítulos o mais rápido que pode? Você é indigna de continuar lendo minhas fics ou as de qualquer outro autor que você violou. Crie um pouquinho de orgulho e de auto-compaixão e vá foder com você mesma. COMIGO NÃO. Tchau."_

Me desculpem por isso, mas, gente, eu estava (e ainda estou) muuuuito estressada com isso. A pessoa que me plagiou (ou as pessoas...) deleta sempre o perfil do Nyah! quando a fic é removida do ar, por isso nunca consigo entrar em contato direto com ela... Tive que apelar para colocar meu descontentamento na minha própria fic, na esperança de que atinja o alvo certo. Só para vocês saberem, todas as fics que se encontram no meu perfil são de minha autoria, e eu só as posto aqui, no Fanfiction Net. Se vocês encontrarem algo suspeito, me avisem por review ou por PM, sim? Agradeço desde já!

Agora, respondendo aos reviews anônimos ou de quem não consegui responder por PM:

**Neiigh:** acho que você terá que puxar mesmo o meu pé, já que novamente eu levei sete meses para atualizar... Só não puxa com força, tá? Haha... Então, me desculpe mesmo por isso. Agora que a pior fase já passou, quem sabe não consigo atualizar esta fic com mais freqüência? E a sua brincadeira do "tumora" me fez lembrar de uma antiga professora que fazia isso... Foi uma lembrança boa :) bjs (ps: fiquei curiosa. Seu nome tem algum significado?)

**tina granger:** ooopa, mais uma fã de Harry Potter? Ganhou o meu respeito! *-* então... Talvez tenha sido mesmo armação do Sasuke, né? Você viu o Itachi que lindo que ele é? Acho que até ele já notou que seu irmãozinho tem um _feeling_ pela Haruno. Irmão mais velho, ninguém merece! (obs: eu sou a caçula, hahaha). E não se preocupe, Konoha News está voltando a todo vapor na minha cabeça! Eu demoro, mas não abandono! bjs

**Alice C. Uchiha:** ahhhhhh nesse caso, a Sakura agiu QUASE como você teria feito, ela quase deu uns pegas com o Uchiha... Quer ir comigo jogar o Tobi num rio cheio de piranhas? Muhuahuahua... Ai, tô louca pra escrever logo o beijo desses dois! Haha :3 espero que tenha gostado! bjs

**Ana: **oi, Ana! Ah, e quem não ama o Sasuke? Eu devo ter um problema com esse negócio de ficar bocejando, nunca consigo me segurar (o cúmulo foi quando eu bocejei no meio de um "Parabéns pra você" no meu próprio aniversário... Ai Deus, vê se pode! Haha). Obrigada, posso lhe garantir que o enredo não decepcionará! Amo escrever essa fic :) bjs

**Bia:** Bia! Hei, como é que você fez pra deixar o espaço do seu nome em branco? D: Já tentei, mas não consegui... Haha. Você também prestou o vestibular? Como foi? Obrigada por tudo, gata. Não ligue para isso, o importante é que no final você acabou deixando o review, mesmo sem ter tempo. Bjs

**Lili:** a mãe da Sakura foi baseada na mãe da minha amiga! Ela tem quarenta e tantos anos, mas tem a energia e beleza de uma mulher que está na casa dos trinta! Quero ser como ela quando eu crescer, hahaha! Sim, era o Itachi; nem foi surpresa, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs

**May-chan: **ahhhhhhhh que linda que você é! *-* Eu sou meio chorona, fiquei meio emocionada sobre você ter dito que alegrei sua noite... De nada, então! Hihi Deu pra entender quem eram os traficantes, não é? Ai, essa Sakura, viu... Bjs :)

**Maria Clara:** parei de me perguntar quando é que você vai tomar vergonha na cara e criar uma conta. OK, PAREI! UHAUHAUHA. Karin é uma história do tipo "ser uma vaca ou não ser, eis a questão". Ela sabe ser legal, mas prefere ser nojenta :P aaaaaw, não teve beijinho nem o selinho que você pediu! Mas foi quase, hein? Fique ligada que seus desejos se realizarão! Obrigada, gata. Bjs

**Wonderje:** agora você tem uma conta! Vi a sua PM e ta respondidinha, ok? :) Wonderje, o que posso dizer sobre você? Sem querer ser puxa-saco nem nada, mas o seu review foi uma coisa linda de ser lida... Vi o que você deixou também em Pick Up e em Vinte e Quatro Horas, eu CHOREI! Chorei, chorei. É maravilhoso saber que existem pessoas que gostam do que eu faço, entende? Achei fofo você dizendo que sou um ser iluminado, hihi :3 No mais, obrigada! Vai lá, abra o seu inbox! :) bjs

**sasusaku: **só não digo "voltei" porque eu nunca deixei vocês :) Estou aqui. Bjs

**Susan 01: **aqui está mais um capítulo saindo quentinho do forno! Obrigada! Bjs (ps: não consegui te enviar PM)

**Mand-chan:** essa parte da fragrância foi, tipo, propaganda do desodorante Axe, hahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado! E desculpe a demora... Vou tentar melhorar isso, sim? Obrigada! Bjs (ps: não consegui te enviar PM)

**Schayara:** simmmm, e como tem sorte! Viu só como quase teve um beijinho? Hihi. Terão mais, prometo! Obrigada! Bjs (ps: não consegui te enviar PM)

* * *

_Deixe um pouco do seu amor num review. _

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	9. Nota da autora

Esta é uma resposta para todas que tem se perguntado o que estava acontecendo comigo para eu ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar: medo.

.

"_Você não nasceu pra escrever fics! Fica aí distorcendo a personalidade do Sasuke, bota o Naruto de famosinho e só escreve um capítulo mais RI-DÍ-CU-LO que o outro! Até agora não li NADA que me fizesse rir! Só sabe desonrar o trabalho do Kishimoto e fica pagando de fodona aí. Affffff. Só tem leitora baba ovo, talento que é bom, NADA, hein. Até ofende as pessoas com isso que você chama de fanfiction"_

.

.

.

Recebi esta PM no final de maio do ano passado. O perfil desta pessoa que me escreveu (não sei nem se é homem ou mulher, mas levando em conta o meu "público alvo", muito provavelmente seja a segunda opção) não tinha nenhuma informação e o perfil estava praticamente em branco, me fazendo pensar que este alguém (vou chamar de X) tivesse o criado com a única finalidade de me dizer aquelas coisas.

No primeiro momento, fiquei meio chocada. Sempre fui tão acostumada com comentários LINDOS e tão carinhosos que eu não sabia bem como reagir à mensagem. Muito educadamente (sem ironias aqui. Eu fui mesmo educada), respondi que nunca tive intenção de ofender ninguém, que minhas leitoras são lindas e que me dão muita força e que eu nunca quis parecer _fodona_, acho que estou muito longe de ser isso e esperava que X me desculpasse se alguma vez eu a fiz pensar assim.

X foi breve: _"Só faz um favor pra mim e pro mundo: desiste."_

E desistir foi o que eu tenho feito nesses últimos meses.

Passei a analisar melhor as coisas que X tinha me dito. Ainda acho que ela foi um pouco grossa demais e até hoje essas palavra me deixam com raiva, tristeza e, olhem só, vergonha. No fundo, no fundo, ela está certa (em partes, é claro. Ainda acho que vocês são lindas s2). Não só o Sasuke, mas todos os outros personagens não são eles mesmos aqui, em Konoha News. É como se eu tivesse conservado apenas o nome e as características físicas deles e preenchido com qualidades e defeitos que eu bem entendesse. Sei que existe a opção de escrever em UA (universo alternativo), onde os ninjas podem muito bem ser estudantes normais ou até alienígenas de Vênus. Mas comecei a pensar que eu estava matando o Sasuke e todos os outros, uma facada a cada capítulo...

Sou fraca: não consegui mais escrever. Terminar o nono capítulo de KNews está sendo a coisa mais difícil do mundo para mim! Toda vez que leio, tenho que concordar com X: sou sem graça, não sei fazer piada, meus personagens não deveriam ser assim, não tenho talento para escrever... Eu queria ser como a heroína dos filmes, que quando passa por uma crise, sabe enfrentar com unhas e dentes e consegue calar a boca de todos e provar que é boa o suficiente no que faz. Mas, gente, isso é _difícil_. Provar é difícil. Bancar a heroína é difícil.

Nem todo mundo sabe lidar com uma crítica (ainda mais quando a recebe de forma tão desamigável...), eu não sabia. Ser acusada de _desonrar_ Kishimoto (criador de Naruto) DOEU MUITO. De verdade, doeu lá na alma, no fundo do meu coração. Feriu meu orgulho e destruiu meus sonhos de um dia ser uma escritora... Ainda estou com um certo bloqueio para continuar escrevendo, não vou mentir, mas finalmente isso está passando e prometo que tentarei mudar!

Desde já peço desculpas se ofendi a mais alguém e também pela minha imaturidade por me deixar abalar tão facilmente assim. Quero vencer todos os meus traumas e bloqueios (não só na parte de escrever, mas na minha vida também) e aprender a filtrar só as coisas positivas e críticas que me farão crescer como "escritora" e pessoa.

E agora, uma pergunta que quero que respondam com sinceridade: Konoha News deve continuar? Juro que não ficarei zangada com as respostas. Se a maioria responder que não, irei deletar esta fic e posso mandar o final já planejado por e-mail para quem se interessar.

Um beijo mega especial para todas as leitoras lindas que durante todo esse tempo ausente preocuparam-se comigo e com a fic! Me senti bem querida, sabe? **S2**

.

PS.: X deletou seu perfil.


	10. Sombra e milkshake gigantes

Ok, dessa vez é um capítulo de verdade! HUAHUAHAUHU

Perdoem o título nonsense e aproveitem a leitura! Considerações minhas estão no final.

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Sombra e milkshake gigantes**

* * *

_Querida Luna,_

_Você ainda não desistiu?_

_Beijos, X¹._

* * *

_Querida X,_

_:)_

_Beijinhos!_

* * *

Quando minha mãe praticamente esfregou a cestinha com croissants na minha cara, finalmente percebi que eu estava no modo "zumbi on" de novo. Não resisto a um longo bocejo que enche meus olhos de lágrimas.

- Sakura, querida, você parece tão cansada... Precisa mesmo ir para a escola no domingo?

Tenho vontade de rachar a cabeça contra a parede ao ouvir as palavras "escola" e "domingo" usadas numa mesma frase, mas como não quero correr o risco de inchar a testa e deixá-la maior do que naturalmente ela já é, contento-me apenas em suspirar.

- Sim, mamãe, já expliquei para você um milhão de vezes... – resmungo meio irritada, deixando que as poucas horas de sono conduzissem o meu humor – Tenho treino de líder de torcida.

Os olhos dela brilham.

- Minha filhinha deve ser tão popular!

Nem me dou ao trabalho de contrariá-la. Popular, eu? Não é possível que ela ainda não percebeu que eu uso meu celular só como despertador e que os únicos torpedos que recebo são "Recarregue até o fim do mês ou seu número será bloqueado para todo o sempre. Muhuáhuáhuáhuá".

- Coma um pouco, pelo menos. – mais uma vez, ela coloca a cestinha na altura dos meus olhos, e sinto o cheiro delicioso de manteiga no ar. Só para esclarecer: os croissants foram comprados numa padaria. Mamãe não sabe fazer nem gelatina de caixinha.

- Não, obrigada. – recuso – Eu comi antes de voltar para casa.

Quando vejo seu rosto iluminar-se todo e um sorriso quase doentio surgir, descubro que eu não devia ter tocado no assunto.

- Eu sabia que era um encontro!

Rolo os olhos.

- Não, mãe, você está entendendo tudo errado...

- O Sasuke-kun é tão gentil e cavalheiro!

Não encontro palavras que digam o contrário.

- Em qual restaurante ele te levou para jantar?

Meu rosto arde quando imagino estar jantando com Sasuke à luz de velas, sentados numa mesa pequena e redonda.

- Não teve restaurante nem jantar, a gente só foi para um café... – desisto de tentar esclarecer minha situação quando percebo que ela continua sorrindo de forma sinistra.

Meio contra a vontade, agarro rapidamente três croissants e os enfio com força na boca, todos os três juntos, e viro rispidamente a cara para a televisão ligada no canal _Animal Planet_. Sei que é uma cena ridícula, já que minha boca está tão cheia que mal consigo mastigar, e no momento deve ser o parente mais próximo de um baiacu ou do biscoito Trakinas. Engulo tudo (com muito esforço, diga-se de passagem) e fixo o olhar no documentário sobre... Hum, babuínos saltitantes da Ilha de Bora-Bora², ainda determinada a não encarar minha mãe e seu olhar "Meu bebê está namorando!".

Ok, acabei de aprender que as babuínas saltitantes da Ilha de Bora-Bora são loucas por um harém.

Parabéns, Sakura. Macacos são mais interessantes que você.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, mamãe me pergunta distraidamente enquanto trocava de canal:

- Quer que eu te leve para esse treino?

- Não precisa. Vou com a Ino.

- Mande lembranças ao pai dela.

- Na verdade... – olho para baixo – Ino agora tem carteira de motorista.

- _Como_ ela conseguiu?

Só consigo pensar em duas respostas: ou Ino subornou o instrutor ou foi por mérito e competência dela. Mas não estou muito certa quanto a segunda opção. Quer dizer, Ino já reprovou duas vezes no teste de direção e, quando éramos crianças, ela adorava brincar de boliche com os carrinhos de bate-bate. E eu era o seu strike predileto.

Enquanto eu rezava mentalmente para que o carro que Ino havia ganhado fosse equipado com airbags e com uma caixa-preta (iguais aos aviões, para que assim minha mãe tivesse a dignidade de saber quais seriam as minhas últimas palavras antes de Ino colidir com um caminhão ou um poste), escuto longas buzinas barulhando do lado de fora de casa.

Minha amiga loira chegou.

Mamãe me dá um beijo estalado na bochecha e apalpa todo o meu rosto, como se estivesse memorizando cada ossinho e para não se esquecer de que algum dia ela já teve uma filha intacta.

- Divirta-se.

Quase vomito os croissants só de me lembrar dos pompons.

- Difícil. – estremeço.

Perto da porta, percebo o motivo que fizera minha mãe parar de mudar de canal há uns cinco minutos. Titanic.

- De novo? Ainda não enjoou desse filme?

Mamãe inspira duas longas vezes antes de me responder:

- O amor é lindo, Sak. Como enjoar de algo tão bonito?

.

.

.

Se Ino fosse um _transformer, _ela seria o Porsche Panamera amarelo conversível parado bem diante dos meus olhos agora. Bonito, moderno e nem um pouco discreto, claro.

Ao me ver, a loira buzina mais umas cinco vezes, como se eu estivesse distante em Saturno, e não abrindo a porta do carro, a meio metro de distância dela.

- Uau! É lindo! – comento sobre o automóvel, assim que me acomodo no banco de trás.

- E então? Como foi sua noite de núpcias com o Sasuke-delícia-kun? – Ino pergunta num tom divertido, me encarando pelo retrovisor.

- Isso é couro? – passo a mão distraidamente pelo assento, fingindo suprema admiração e evitando o assunto.

- Sim, Sak. – ela responde impaciente – Cem por cento couro. Agora, pode me responder o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- _O quê?_ – Hinata, que estava no banco da frente ao lado de Ino, indigna-se. – Você jurou para mim que não era couro de verdade!

- Eu quis dizer "cem por cento couro _sintético_". Isso não veio das vacas nem de outro animalzinho, certo? – Ino mente descaradamente. Ela sabe perfeitamente que isso é couro legítimo. A sorte é que Hinata, além de defensora dos animais, também acredita em tudo que as pessoas lhe falam.

A Yamanaka liga o carro e começa a andar de forma quase tosca, como se o Porsche fosse um burro que insistia em empacar a cada cinco segundos e estivesse trotando no solo irregular da lua, e não numa rua perfeitamente reta. Eu realmente gostaria que ela ficasse de boca fechada, pois eu estava começando a duvidar de que ela fosse capaz de falar _e_ dirigir ao mesmo tempo, mas Ino é persistente:

- Sakura, e sobre ontem? Vocês dançaram agarradinhos? Teve mão boba? Rolou um SasuSaku?

_SasuSaku_? De onde foi que ela tirou essa palavra?

- Lá na boate não toca música pra dançar agarradinho. – é tudo o que respondo, disposta a botar um ponto final no assunto. Omito que a única tentativa de mão boba que aconteceu foram os meus dedos assanhados pelos braços perfeitos de Sasuke.

- Hum, nesse caso, vocês requebraram até o chão juntinhos?

Às vezes, Ino me irrita profundamente. Será que só eu e o Lula Molusco temos um melhor amigo assim?

Vendo que eu não teria sossego, suspiro e enterro o rosto nos pompons.

- Talvez tenha meio que rolado um clima. - minha voz sai abafada.

- Ah, que gracinha! - Hinata sorri.

- _"Talvez tenha meio que rolado um clima"_? - Ino repete, nem um pouco satisfeita. - Que raios de resposta é essa? Esse clima rola há séculos, Sakura! Eu tô esperando é uma chuva torrencial!

Minhas bochechas ardem de vergonha, e ela continua a fazer perguntas:

- E por que ficaram só nesse climinha?

- Porque... - gaguejo. - ...Sasuke não faz o meu tipo.

Ino engasga e quase atropela um gato de rua que passeava inocentemente pela calçada, fazendo Hinata fechar os olhos e gritar de angústia.

- COMO ASSIM? – a loira berra - Se aquele homem pedacinho do paraíso não faz o seu tipo, então o seu tipo só pode ser a Hinata e eu!

Reviro os olhos.

- E ele tem namorada. – acrescento irritada. - Pode ser a peste da Karin, mas ainda assim é uma namorada, e vocês sabem que sou contra qualquer tipo de traição.

- É, mas o namoro deles já está todo acabado!

- Como você sabe disso?

Ninguém me responde. A resposta era fácil: elas _não_ sabem. Não sabem que Sasuke me procurou certa vez para tentar melhorar sua relação com Karin. Não podem saber se o namoro deles está todo acabado ou não. Minhas amigas só gostavam de imaginar coisas. E se Sasuke quisesse mesmo alguma coisa comigo, por que nunca tentou? Por que a Karin ainda está nessa história?

Fecho os olhos para relaxar um pouco durante o restante do percurso, para tentar esquecer que algum dia eu já desejei os lábios de Uchiha Sasuke e que, mesmo assim, terei que suportá-lo durante praticamente todos os dias do ano.

Meu relaxamento teria funcionado perfeitamente bem, se alguns minutos depois, eu não tivesse recebido um SMS de Hinata, que dizia:

"_Coloque o cinto de segurança. Sério."_

.

.

.

Enquanto vestíamos o nosso habitual uniforme de treino, Hinata me confessou que estava usando joelheiras por baixo da calça jeans, só por precaução de segurança por causa da nossa motorista particular, Yamanaka Ino. Anotei mentalmente essa dica preciosa.

Ao entrarmos na quadra, todas as outras líderes de torcida já estavam se aquecendo, e Karin parece muito irritada conosco.

- Estão atrasadas. Cinco voltas na quadra. - é tudo o que a ruiva nos diz.

Revirando os olhos, nós três nos alongamos rapidamente para depois corrermos em volta da quadra, quando Karin se aproxima de mim e diz em alto e bom som, para que até os defuntos debaixo da terra possam escutá-la:

- Dez voltas para você, Haruno.

- O quê? Só para mim?

- É, vamos ver se assim você queima essa sua _barriquinha_.

A alcateia dela cai em gargalhadas.

_Vou meter uma bazuca na sua pança pra ver se queima um pouquinho também!_

- Só porque essa vaca é a veterana daqui, ela está se achando o Hitler? - Ino resmunga quando começamos a correr. - E que porcaria de passos são esses que ela tem ensaiado com a gente? Cagar é mais elaborado que aquilo que ela está planejando!

Quando dou uma rápida olhada para trás, flagro Karin olhando intensamente para mim, como se tentasse ver alguma coisa que não existia. Ao notar que eu estava olhando, ela rapidamente abaixa a cabeça e desvia o olhar. Só isso. Sem gestos obscenos, sem mais ordens esdrúxulas, sem visão de raio laser. Apenas me observava silenciosamente.

.

.

.

Após uma ducha refrescante e termos nos livrado daqueles uniformes que me causavam pavor, decidimos fazer uma boquinha na cantina do colégio. Quer dizer, Ino e Hinata decidiram fazer uma boquinha, eu estava praticamente debruçada em uma montanha de comida mais calórica que uma lasanha com recheio de feijoada. Minha esperança era de que tudo aquilo fosse para o meu sutiã.

Cautelosamente, percebo que o caixote de madeira que retém os bilhetinhos da Luna não estava em seu lugar habitual ou em qualquer outro lugar à vista. Imagino que alguém já o tenha levado para a sala de redação.

Como o refeitório estava praticamente vazio (pois as pessoas normais e sortudas não vão à escola num domingo), escuto perfeitamente passos pesados de alguém correndo, e logo em seguida um estridente:

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!

Fico surda por alguns segundos, e quando menos percebo, estou envolta pelo abraço caloroso de Naruto.

- Seth! – minha voz sai como um gemido doloroso, quase posso sentir minhas costelas se quebrando. Ele me solta. – O que está fazendo aqui em pleno domingo?

- Ah, nada de mais. – ele cruza os braços por trás da cabeça e abre um sorriso gigante – Estávamos só espiando umas meninas dançando sensualmente de minissaia na quadra de esportes.

Uma veia surge na minha testa.

- _Eu_ era uma dessas meninas de minissaia! E nós não estávamos dançando!

Ele se faz de surpreso.

- Oh, então eu lhe devo meus parabéns, Sakura-chan. Jamais pensei que tivesse pernas tão bonitas! – antes que eu possa enfiar um soco no cabeção dele, Naruto se vira para Hinata e sorri – Você também estava demais, Hinata-chan.

- O-obrigada!

- Hey, e quanto a mim? Não tem nada pra falar, americano? - Ino resmunga.

- É, dá pro gasto.

Enquanto Hinata e Naruto compartilhavam risadinhas (eles eram um casal tão fofinho e nem sabiam disso. Ainda.), só então me dou conta de uma coisa que ele havia falado.

- Espera. Você falou "_estávamos_ espiando". Quem mais estava com você?

Como se o destino estivesse esfregando na minha cara uma resposta que eu tanto temia, eis que aquela voz surge pelas minhas costas:

- Oi.

Congelo.

Instantaneamente, empurro meu prato gigante e obeso para o centro da mesa, como se aquilo não fosse meu e eu não fosse uma esfomeada desesperada.

- Oh, olá, Sasuke-kun! - Ino cantarola animadamente e me dá um chute por debaixo da mesa, como se dissesse "olha o seu clima aí!".

- Vocês ficaram sabendo do jogo que tivemos contra Suna? Eu marquei dois golaços! - Naruto se enche de auto-orgulho.

- Golaços? Um foi por puro descuido do zagueiro de Suna e o outro foi de pênalti. - Ino debocha. - Quem brilhou em quadra foi o meu Shika!

- Meus gols foram lindos, sim!

- Se eu tivesse jogado, você teria vergonha de seus gols. - Sasuke diz de braços cruzados.

- Cala a boca, Teme! Eu sou um atacante mil vezes melhor que você! – enquanto Sasuke bocejava na cara de Naruto, o loiro de repente para de espumar e se vira animadamente para o restante de nós – Hey, na verdade a gente veio aqui para ver os resultados dos testes do teatro! Não conseguimos esperar até amanhã!

- _Você_ não conseguiu esperar até amanhã, eu vim arrastado... – Sasuke murmura.

Meio às pressas, deixamos o refeitório e procuramos por qualquer quadro de avisos, que ficam anexados às paredes e geralmente próximos de salas de aulas, armários de alunos, bebedouros e banheiros. Ao avistarmos um, Ino e Naruto saem correndo em direção ao quadro, enquanto Sasuke continua a andar tranquilamente e Hinata parece querer correr em direção oposta.

- Ei, Hina, você está bem? – pergunto preocupada.

- Eu não quero ver os resultados.

- O quê? Por que não?

- Porque vai ser humilhante não encontrar meu nome na lista de selecionados, principalmente na frente _dele_.

Não preciso pensar muito para saber que ela se referiu ao Naruto.

- Hinata, olha, você não tem motivos para se sentir humilhada. E com as notas que você sempre tira nas provas, não me recordo de uma única vez sequer que seu nome não foi para a lista de melhores alunos do colégio! – ela esboça um pequeno sorriso e vou ganhando mais confiança para continuar falando: - Tenho certeza que _ele_ vai te apoiar em qualquer situação. Agora, que tal acabarmos logo com isso e descobrirmos juntas os resultados?

Ela concorda e seus passos ficam mais firmes.

- Sabe, você é boa com isso. – ela diz de repente. – Em animar as pessoas.

- Você é minha amiga, Hinata. Amigos são para isso.

- Você daria uma ótima psicóloga. – e com um leve tom de provocação, acrescenta: - Ou uma conselheira.

Quase engasgo e quero dizer que "Não, eu daria conselhos horrorosos às pessoas!" ou "O que você está insinuando? Que eu sou a Luna? Eu não sou a Luna! Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna! Hahaha, adoro falar Luna!", mas o grito de Naruto e Ino enchem nossos ouvidos:

- HINATA, VOCÊ PASSOU!

- O... o quê?

- Você conseguiu o papel principal! – Ino abraça a amiga – Parabéns! E eu, encarregada do figurino, serei sua _personal stylist_! Conseguirei um lindo vestido que uma princesa como você merece!

- Parabéns, Hinata-chan! Sempre soube que você conseguiria! – é a vez de Naruto esmagá-la contra o peito, mas eu não acho que ela tenha achado isso ruim.

Hinata e eu trocamos sorrisos, e eu também a congratulo.

- Só estou meio triste porque eu não consegui o mesmo... – Naruto diz meio desolado.

- _Como assim?_ – pergunto surpresa. Um ator profissional não passou num teste de teatro amador?

- Meu nome não está em lugar nenhum...

- Dobe, estou vendo seu nome daqui. – Sasuke, que até então estava muito quieto, comenta preguiçosamente.

- Sério? Cadê?

O Uchiha aponta casualmente para o nome selecionado para o papel do príncipe.

- _Seth Turner_? - Naruto pergunta confuso. – Quem diabos é Seth Tur...

Ah, bosta.

- OLHA, EU FUI APROVADA PARA A DECORAÇÃO DE CENÁRIO! VIVA EU! - dou um grito alto e aponto escandalosamente para o meu nome, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

Eles me encaram como se eu fosse louca. Talvez eu seja.

- É, ok, Saks, parabéns. Só não sei porque está tão feliz, isso aí é tipo prêmio de consolação. - Ino me olha torto.

Dou um sorriso sem-graça e felizmente Naruto parece ter se dado conta de que aqui, no colégio Konoha, ele _era_ Seth Turner, e não que adiantava procurar pelo nome de Uzumaki Naruto em canto algum. Ele sussurra um "Foi mal" pra mim.

- Que tal se a gente for sair pra comemorar? - Naruto sugere animado – Vamos para o cinema!

- Boa ideia! – numa rara situação, concordo com o meu amigo disfarçado – Estou precisando mesmo me distrair um pouco e...

- Você não vai, Sakura. – Sasuke me interrompe e pela primeira vez no dia, me deixo levar por aqueles olhos que tanto me hipnotizaram na noite passada.

Engraçado como agora eu só queria arrancar aqueles olhos e servi-los como espetinhos. Como ele ousa falar comigo desse jeito?

- Oi, _mãe_. – enfatizo a última palavra e Sasuke parece não se importar em eu tê-lo chamado dessa forma.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo.

Então meu corpo traidor se arrepia por inteiro. Oh, céus, quem ele pensa que é para ter uma voz tão profunda e dizer "Você vai ficar aqui comigo"? Eu poderia ficar debaixo de uma chuva de mijo de sapo, se essa voz me pedisse.

- Ei, Sasuke-teme, se você é rabugento demais para ir conosco, ao menos deixe a Sakura-chan em paz!

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, Dobe, mas nós temos mais o que fazer. Vocês podem ir sem a gente.

Ai.

Meu.

Deus.

Sasuke quer ficar a sós comigo!

Isso só pode significar uma coisa...

Nós vamos transar em cima da copiadora.

E será a segunda vez que Haruno Sakura quebrará a copiadora (por motivos bem diferentes do da primeira vez, óbvio).

.

.

.

Ok, nós não vamos transar.

Claro que não. Nem sei por que minha mente doentia pensou numa coisa dessas.

Antes de irem embora para o cinema, Ino deixou seu precioso gloss labial de morango e uma bala de menta comigo e me garantiu que "debaixo das arquibancadas é o lugar mais excitante que existe". Não quero nem pensar no que ela e Shikamaru fazem quando somem do meu campo de visão.

Silenciosamente, adentramos na sala de redação do jornal e um arrepio conhecido passa pelo meu corpo quando noto que o local está completamente vazio, a não ser por nós dois. Antes que eu possa me controlar, sinto minhas bochechas arderem ao passar em frente pela copiadora.

- Estamos mortos.

Quando Sasuke fala isso, pisco duas vezes antes de perguntar:

- Estamos?

- Completamente. - ele senta numa cadeira e sua cabeça desaba em cima da mesa – Nós nos esquecemos de colher informações na boate para a nossa matéria.

- _Nós o quê?_

Meu corpo se enche de terror quando me lembro do "plano" de Sasuke para entrevistar indiretamente jovens alterados por drogas. Tudo teria dado certo. Nós teríamos material o suficiente para escrever uma reportagem sob um ponto de vista inovador e que interessaria a muitos alunos, promovendo a venda dos jornais e evitando que o Konoha News fosse fechado. Perfeito.

Quer dizer, _seria_ perfeito se Sasuke não tivesse exibido seu braço! Merda de braço maravilhoso! Ele não poderia simplesmente nunca ter feito academia ou ter usado uma blusa de mangas compridas?

- E agora? - pergunto abobalhada - Será que Tsunade-sama vai nos dar outra chance?

- Nós só precisamos de algo que desperte a atenção do pessoal, só para eles saberem que o nosso jornal tem muita coisa interessante pra mostrar.

Não sou tão otimista assim para afirmar que o nosso jornal tem "muita coisa interessante". Quer dizer, nada de tão imensamente interessante acontece cinco vezes por semana em um colégio para que possa ser publicado nas manchetes do Konoha News.

"Laboratório de Informática ganha cinco novos computadores"

"Professor Maito Gai inscreve-se para a Maratona Nacional"

"Contrato com o fornecedor de sucos de caixinha da cantina é renovado"

Enquanto o Uchiha continua a andar em círculos pela sala de redação, decido que o melhor a fazer no momento era aproveitar o tempo e adiantar um pouco minha coluna no jornal. Num cantinho, vejo o caixote da Luna e descubro o porquê de não tê-lo visto no refeitório hoje mais cedo. Como o de praxe, desdobro cuidadosamente cada pedacinho de papel enviado para a Luna e começo a ler um por um, tendo que segurar uma risada ou outra ou espremer os olhos e pensar "O que está escrito aqui? Que garrancho de letra!".

Ótimo. Uma vadia escreveu que a Luna não é formada em psicologia.

Entre tantos "amo o namorado da minha melhor amiga" e "não me concentro nas aulas do lindo Kakashi-sensei", um pedaço de papel perfeitamente dobrado, bem lá no fundo da caixa, fez meu coração congelar.

Podem me chamar de esquisita paranormal. Mas, de certa forma, eu podia sentir que era _dele_.

Assim como na primeira vez em que vi, cada palavra formada a partir de letras picotadas de jornais e revistas fizeram meus olhos crescerem de admiração. Se eu estivesse num filme de suspense, provavelmente a carta pediria para que eu fosse a um galpão abandonado, totalmente desacompanhada, e com cinquenta mil dólares para resgatar meu cachorrinho de estimação. Mas como eu não tinha sequestrador algum na minha vida ou um bichinho de estimação, apenas poucas palavras eram o bastante para o remetente passar sua mensagem:

"_MSN no domingo à noite"_

Não era preciso estar identificado para que eu soubesse que era o maníaco perseguidor do Fan Boy. Posso não saber absolutamente nada sobre ele, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Ô SERZINHO ARROGANTE! Isso foi uma intimação para que eu fique online? E o que ele faria comigo caso eu não fizer o que ele deseja? Cyberbullying?

Notando meu total silêncio e o pedaço de papel que eu esmagava entre os dedos, Sasuke me pergunta com uma cara divertida:

- Alguma coisa interessante para Luna hoje?

- Ah, você sabe, o típico. - desvio o olhar e escondo a mensagem do Fanboy na bolsa. - Meninas morrendo de amor.

- Ah, sim. Típico. - ele repete.

De repente, meu celular apita e eu o pego, abrindo a foto de um pacote de pipoca e um milkshake gigante enviada por Naruto com a seguinte legenda: _"Olha o que tá perdendo, Sakura-chan!"._

Quase posso sentir o gostinho crocante de ovomaltine ao responder a Naruto que não posso mesmo sair daqui até resolver alguns problemas com o jornal do colégio. Um minuto depois, meu celular apita novamente trazendo mais uma mensagem dele:

"_Que pena, Sakura-chan. Mas eu te dou o maior apoio, pois você é a minha repórter favorita! Bem diferente daqueles malucos chatos que ficam 24 horas no meu pé e só fofocam mentiras sobre minha vida!"_

Como Sasuke encarava feio para mim e para o celular, com uma cara que dizia "O jornal está todo ferrado e você só pensa em milho estourado?!", limpo a garganta e me sinto na obrigação de me desculpar pela minha falta de foco.

- Era só o Seth. - guardo o celular de volta. - Estão tomando milkshake.

- Bom pra eles. - Sasuke diz sem muita emoção.

Reviro os olhos e me pergunto por qual razão ainda tento manter uma conversa com o antissocial do Uchiha. Minhas amigas têm muita sorte mesmo! Enquanto eu passo o resto do meu final de semana por um jornal que está prestes a ser cancelado, elas estão se divertindo com um cara mega famoso (mesmo que elas não saibam disso) que é idolatrado por milhões de fãs que fariam qualquer coisa para...

Ei.

_Milhões de fãs que fariam _qualquer_ coisa._

_Fãs que fariam _qualquer _coisa._

Espera aí...

Eu conheço uma estrela do cinema. Ele estuda na mesma sala que eu. Ele manda torpedos para o meu celular. Ele me chama de Sakura-chan. Ele...

...é meu amigo.

- Uzumaki Naruto! - exclamo de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que me levanto depressa, e preciso me apoiar na janela mais próxima para não perder o equilíbrio.

Sasuke parece assustado e olha sem muito interesse pela janela em que eu me segurava.

- Aquele é o zelador, Sakura.

- Não, não. - estou tão eufórica com minha nova idéia que devo estar falando como uma maluca - O que acha de um jantar romântico com Uzumaki Naruto?

Ele me encara por longos segundos antes de debochar:

- Ah, não sei, ele não faz o meu tipo.

- Não, Sasuke. - insisto mais um pouco e estou quase gargalhando, de tão feliz que estou por ter encontrado uma solução - Nós podíamos sortear para as leitoras do jornal um jantar a sós com Uzumaki Naruto! Todas ficariam loucas para comprarem as edições!

Assim como antes, Sasuke me encara por longos segundos, certamente pensando que eu sou muito louca.

- Uzumaki Naruto é aquele nosso antigo professor da sexta série, certo?

- Não! - balanço freneticamente a cabeça - Estou falando Uzumaki Naruto, o ator!

- O ator. - ele repete vagarosamente. - Ótima idéia, Sakura! Vou ligar agora mesmo para o meu agente e pedir para ele...

- Sasuke, estou falando sério. - o interrompo - Durante alguns dias, vamos divulgar no jornal essa oportunidade de alguém conhecer pessoalmente o Uzumaki Naruto. Se as pessoas comprarem mais o jornal, elas verão que nós fazemos matérias legais também, e aí reconquistaremos o índice de vendas que a Tsunade-sama exige.

Me controlo para não completar a explicação do meu plano brilhante com um "Ta-dá!".

- Sakura, como vamos entrar em contato com ele?

- Eu dou um jeito. – prometo.

- Por que, então, não pegamos um cara local famoso? É muito mais fácil.

- Bem, se você quer um cara local que faça sucesso com a mulherada, então podemos sortear um jantar romântico com Uchiha Sasuke, o capitão do time de futebol. O que acha? - sorrio confiante para ele – Nossa, tem razão, é muito mais fácil!

Ele fecha os olhos e suspira. Sei que falta só um pouquinho para que eu o convença!

- Tsunade não nos daria dinheiro para pagar um cara de Hollywood.

- Eu já disse a você, Sasuke, eu dou um jeito.

- Ok, Sakura. Vamos fazer essa sua idéia maluca. Só estou dizendo que um cara desses deve viver ocupado, cheio de compromissos.

De repente, a imagem de um milkshake de chocolate num copo de 700ml surge na minha cabeça.

Sorrio. Os famosos não são tão ocupados assim.

.

.

.

- ...no momento eu estou ocupado, deixe sua mensagem após o "dattebayo". DATTEBAYOOOO!

- Merda, Naruto! - exclamo irritada com a secretária eletrônica e jogo meu celular em cima da cama.

Já tinha ligado para o celular dele, que encontrava-se desligado, e até mesmo para a residência, onde ninguém me atendeu também (confesso que fiquei meio desapontada nessa parte. Pensava que Naruto tivesse zilhões de mordomos e empregadas que atendessem ao telefone com um "Residência dos Uzumaki, pois não?", mas nããão!). Será que ele ainda estava no cinema?

Estou quase arrancando os cabelos quando minha mãe aparece do nada e entra no meu quarto.

- Sakura, querida, por que aquele táxi está buzinando sem parar?

Pisco duas vezes.

- Ah, Deus, eu esqueci o táxi!

Quando eu havia anunciado que ia embora, lá no colégio, Sasuke teve a gentileza de me oferecer uma carona, mas senti na obrigação de recusar. Até então, eu nunca tinha percebido que já fazia algum tempo que não ficávamos até tarde a sós na sala de redação, para mais tarde, ele me deixar na porta de casa. Sempre que isso acontecia, Ino me perguntava qual era a cor da cueca de Uchiha Sasuke, enquanto eu rolava os olhos e fazia pouco caso.

Sim, eu _fazia_.

Sei que só faz algumas horas desde que andei no carro dele pela última vez, quando voltamos da boate, mas, desde o desejo intenso que tive por um beijo dele, estive pensando que talvez eu não devesse mais aceitar essas caronas. Pelo bem do namoro dele e pela minha sanidade.

Acontece que eu não tinha levado dinheiro o suficiente para pagar o taxista e por isso vim até o meu quarto para buscar a quantia certa, mas lembrei que devia conversar urgentemente com Naruto e uma coisa foi levando a outra e acabei me esquecendo de voltar e pagá-lo.

Ah. Agora eu escutei a buzina.

Vasculho o fundo da minha bolsa, à procura de algumas cédulas e moedas perdidas (a preguiça sempre me dizia que era mais fácil jogar o troco dentro da bolsa do que guardá-lo cuidadosamente dentro da carteira) e pego uma nota de...

"_MSN no domingo à noite"_

Ok, isso não é o meu dinheiro.

Ao perceber a demora, mamãe sorri e acha que estou dura demais para pagar a corrida de táxi, por isso ela diz que vai resolver aquilo para mim e me deixa a sós com o meu bilhete misterioso.

Certo, eu admito: estou curiosa.

Sentindo-me derrotada, ligo o computador e entro no _Messenger_. Nada dele online. Maravilha. Levei bolo de alguém que nem conheço.

Três segundos depois, ele entra. E não perde tempo.

**Fan boy** diz: Você é uma bela obediente.

Abro a boca, indignada. Tinha me esquecido de como ele é abusado!

**Sakura H.** diz: pois saiba que eu fiquei _online_ o dia inteiro! Foi só coincidência estarmos agora _online_ ao mesmo tempo.

Minto descaradamente, mas quem é ele para saber disso?

**Fan boy** diz: É, certo, negue o quanto quiser.

ARGH, QUE BUNDÃO!

**Sakura H.** diz: o que você quer, hein?

**Fan boy** diz: Um copo de água gelada, mas creio que você não sabe onde fica a minha cozinha.

Fecho os olhos por alguns segundos. Então ele se acha o fdp engraçadinho...

**Sakura H.** diz: o que você quer comigo?

**Fan boy** diz: Haruno Sakura, não sabia que era uma garota tão oferecida assim.

Quando estou quase decidida a arranjar uma maneira de infectar o computador dele com um milhão de Cavalos de Troia, ele digita novamente:

**Fan boy** diz: Como foi o seu dia?

Encaro abestalhada o monitor por alguns segundo. Por que ele quer saber como foi o meu dia?

**Sakura H.** diz: tá perguntando isso por quê?

**Fan boy** diz: Só quero saber se teve um dia bom.

Cerrrrrrto, Sakura, sinal vermelho. Pra quê que um cara totalmente misterioso pergunta como foi o seu dia? Pense bem. Ele quer saber a que horas acordei, se almocei em casa ou num restaurante, se fui ao shopping ou visitei uma amiga, se tenho um namorado e se conversei com ele por telefone... Ele pretende traçar as minhas rotinas! Daqui a pouco vai querer saber a que horas saio para o colégio, quanto tempo levo para chegar até lá, se vou sozinha ou acompanhada, e quando eu menos esperar... Estarei presa num cativeiro à espera de um resgate!

**Sakura H.** diz: meu dia não é da sua conta!

Muito bem, Sakura. Você sabe lidar com possíveis sequestradores de forma muito madura e eficiente.

**Fan boy** diz: Por que ainda não confia em mim?

Respondo com uma outra pergunta:

**Sakura H. **diz: quem é você, mesmo?

**Fan boy** diz: Não posso dizer...

**Sakura H.** diz: por quê? Falar o seu nome é letal?

**Fan boy** diz: Só quero ter uma chance de te conhecer melhor.

**Sakura H.** diz: bom, então eu acho que também tenho o direito de te conhecer melhor, a começar pelo seu nome!

Acho que o peguei de jeito! Ele não está digitando nada. É agora que esse sujeitinho irá se revelar ou criar juízo e parar de me atormentar para sempre!

**Fan boy** diz: E se a gente fizer assim, toda vez que conversarmos eu te dou uma dica sobre minha identidade.

Ele é tão ousado e arrogante que sequer terminou a frase com um ponto de interrogação. Ele estava me _induzindo_ a aceitar aquela proposta.

**Sakura H.** diz: isso não vai prestar, então... Não.

**Fan boy** diz: Vai ser divertido.

**Sakura H.** diz: Quer parar com esses joguinhos?

**Fan boy **diz: Você vai acabar gostando.

**Sakura H.** diz: eu juro por Deus que se você continuar com esse mistério, eu te denuncio para a polícia!

**Fan boy** diz: Ok, ok, estrassadinha. Minha primeira dica é que...

**Sakura H. **diz: não quero saber, não estou interessada!

**Fan boy** diz: ...eu sou...

Paro imediatamente de fazer tudo o que estava fazendo e prendo a respiração. Espero pacientemente pela sua continuação, mas ele parece demorar anos para escrever.

**Fan boy** diz: Vou jantar. Tchau.

_O quê?_

**Sakura H.** diz: o quê?

**Fan boy** diz: Eu disse que vou jantar.

**Sakura H. **diz: não vai falar a primeira dica?

**Fan boy** diz: Você disse que não estava interessada.

EU MATO!

**Sakura H.** diz: diga logo!

**Fan boy** diz: Você é engraçada.

Escrevo prazerosamente várias ameaças de morte, só para ele ver como eu sou _mesmo engraçada_, mas antes que eu possa enviá-las, ele escreve:

**Fan boy **diz: Sou mais alto que você.

Pisco.

Ele é mais alto do que eu.

Ele é um homem, possivelmente mais ou menos da minha idade, e é mais alto do que eu.

Hum.

Grande coisa!

**Sakura H.** diz: ESSA foi a sua dica maravilhosa?

**Fan boy** diz: Não vou entregar minha cabeça tão cedo, né

**Sakura H.** diz: mas isso foi completamente inútil! Exijo outra dica!

**Fan boy** diz: Minha comida está esfriando. Tchau.

**Sakura H.** diz: não se atreva a sair agora!

Fan boy está off-line.

Respiro fundo e massageio as têmporas. Ele é mais alto do que eu, certo. Mas todos os garotos que conheço são maiores que eu! Exceto meu primo de três anos e o Konohamaru. Rá, já posso riscá-los da minha lista de suspeitos. Grande progresso, Sakura.

Deliguei o computador emburrada e fui dormir. Algumas horas mais tarde, sonhei que eu calçava um par de sapatos com saltos tão altos que criatura nenhuma da Terra podia me superar. Havia apenas uma sombra que era ainda maior, e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ver o seu rosto, pois ele era muito mais alto.

- Eu ainda descobrirei quem você é! – gritei em meu sonho.

- Claro. Eu não pretendo me esconder de você para sempre. – a sombra me garantiu.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

ZEEEEEEENTI, OIÊ!

Por onde começar? Bom, desejo profundamente que vocês tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho só do capítulo! Estou me recuperando aos poucos do meu "trauma", mas consegui colocar a presença de quase todos os personagens aqui, então acho que já tá valendo, hihi

Referências do capítulo:

1) _Querida Luna_: alguém aí percebeu minha pontinha de provocação no "conselho" da Luna dessa vez? Hehe. Eu não tô com raiva nem indignada com X, mas também não vou dar mais importância pra pessoas como ela

_2) Babuínos saltitantes da Ilha de Bora-Bora_: esses animaizinhos vieram da mente genial da ficwriter Strawk! Quem quiser ler fics dessa fofa é só procurá-la no meu perfil!

E, OH MY GOD, eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar a minha felicidade! Vocês são lindas demais, jesus! (queria botar um zilhão de pontos de exclamação, mas o site corta tudo e deixa só uma :/) Foram até este exato momento em que escrevo, CENTO E UMA respostas à minha nota do "capítulo" anterior! Quase cem pessoas que me deram força, motivação e inspiração pra continuar! (eu digo "quase" porque teve gente linda aí que deixou mais de um review, haha). Fiquei tão contente que eu estava me sentindo bonita, reluzindo igual diamante pela casa hauhauhua! Obrigada de coração por cada pessoa que se sentiu mobilizada, que se importou comigo, que reservou um tempo do seu dia para me escrever e que se declarou pela fic! Recebi algumas broncas também (hauhauahu quem nunca?), mas foram todas com fundamento e não tenho vergonha de admitir que errei. Como uma própria leitora me disse, eu não posso ceder assim,** EU SOU A LUNA**, PORR-! Certo? :)

Me desculpem, mas não vou responder aos reviews (pelo menos não agora), mas Deus sabe o quanto estou grata por cada uma delas e o quanto quero me casar e adotar vocês **S2**

Essa experiência me deu a certeza de que apoio é sempre muito bom, ainda mais quando vem com tanto carinho e admiração. Não estou nem pedindo por mim, mas em nome de tantas outras ficwriters, seria muito bom se os leitores se manifestassem com mais frequência, pois quem escreve sabe valorizar o poder de um incentivo. Vejo tanta fic boa com um número grande de seguidores e favoritações, mas que infelizmente não recebe nem metade desse número em comentários... Como eu disse lá em cima, quase cem pessoas diferentes marcaram presença nos comentários do capítulo passado, e isso foi maravilhoso! Leitoras que tinham mandado review só uma vez e depois não se mostraram mais, outras que já tinham favoritado a fic mas nunca falaram comigo, e ainda outras "fantasmas", que não possuem conta no site e eu nem sabia que existiam! Se você leu uma fic e gostou, por favor, não se acanhe. Nem precisa comentar na hora, pode ser depois quando tiver um tempo livre. Pois se um leitor tem paciência em esperar por uma atualização, quem escreve também espera ansiosamente por reconhecimento ;)

Como eu fiquei mooooooooointo tempo afastada do site, aos pouquinhos retornarei ao meu ritmo e também voltarei a acompanhar minhas fic prediletas e procurar outras novas para ler! Tô zúper atarefada com a faculdade (nem tive férias de verão! Maldita greve huahauah), mas pretendo aparecer mais por aqui, lendo e escrevendo!

Um beijãozão e tchau, horário de verão! hihi


End file.
